


Rulebreaker

by Kaiten, MasterTickleBack



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fucked up people, Horny Daehyun, M/M, Minor Violence, Sibling Incest, Smut, kind of very crack-ish, shakespeare enthusiast!Himchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 57,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiten/pseuds/Kaiten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterTickleBack/pseuds/MasterTickleBack
Summary: Himchan and Daehyung are nerds, unpopular, and bullied.However, as patience runs short and secrets come to light, everything will change.- A story that is written with no direction what so ever, and an unnecessary amount of sex.





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himchan and Daehyung are nerds, unpopular, and bullied.  
> However, as patience runs short and secrets come to light, everything will change.  
> \- A story that is written with no direction what so ever, and an unnecessary amount of sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a new fic on AO3, but it is an old one from [AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/408703/). It is cross-posted, and will be updated as we rewrite and correct horrible grammar mistakes :) The plot is no different, but the writing will be improved.

Himchan was doing his homework. Quietly, peacefully doing his homework. Drawing a line on the graph to indicate the regression line, using his gray and dull, boring ruler. Next to him sat Daehyun doing the same homework, several problems ahead of him. Daehyun was a genius when it came to maths and the sciences, so it was only natural. It was recess and Himchan liked to spend his time productively. It chased the feeling of doing nothing with your life away. Gave him a sense of accomplishment. The peace was interrupted, however, by a pair of hands, snatching away his ruler.  
“What an ugly ruler,” a boy’s voice said and Himchan looked up to find who had stolen his ruler. It was one of his tormentors. ‘Shall I compare thee to a summers day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate’ Himchan chanted in his head.  
“Almost as ugly as him,” another boy said. And that would be his other tormentor. ‘Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, and summer’s lease hath all too short a date’ he chanted on.  
“Don’t you think so too, nerd?” his first tormentor asked, letting the end of the ruler slide against his chin. ‘Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, And often is his gold complexion dimmed’ Himchan merely chanted on, without saying a word, simply looking at the boy.  
“Not so talkative anymore?” the first tormentor asked with a smirk. ‘And every fair from fair sometime declines, By chance, or nature’s changing course untrimmed’ Himchan answered with his silent chanting. The door to the almost empty classroom opened and in marched more of his classmates. By the name’s of Yongguk, Youngjae, Zelo and trudging in like he didn’t care, Jongup. ‘But thy eternal summer shall not fade, Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,’ Himchan continued in his head, almost knowing what would come next. Jongup, in his former style, simply trudged to his seat in the back of the class, while Youngjae and Zelo held hands and almost skipped to their seats in the back as well. The mischievous look didn’t pass Himchan’s eyes though and when Yongguk reached his seat, he knew something would happen.  
Yongguk stopped up. ‘Nor shall death brag thou wand'rest in his shade,’. Without a word, the intimidating boy took Himchan’s ruler and broke it in two.  
“‘When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st,” Himchan whispered out loud. Yongguk slammed the two pieces of his ruler down into the table and looked at him challengingly. Daring him to say something. At the look, Himchan leaned back and closed his eyes. “So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,” Himchan whispered, hoping that when he opened his eyes, they would be gone. He opened his eyes in time to see Yongguk walk away and his two tormentors laugh. Himchan looked down at his broken ruler with his fists clenching. “So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.” he finished his chant quietly.  
“Which one?” Daehyun asked quietly from beside him.  
“Shakespeare, Sonnet 18. The most famous of them all,” Himchan answered and went back to his homework. “Can I borrow your ruler?”

Class. Math. The teacher talking to the board, desperate whispers from some students, gossip flowing from others. Youngjae and Zelo writing small endearments to each other. The two nerds scribbling down everything as the only ones. Boring. Jongup reverted his gaze to his table. It was almost covered in graffiti and weird drawings. Picking up his pencil he started a new one. He wasn’t good at drawing. But he wasn’t the worst either. Not that it mattered. It was simply something he did to waste some time. Especially because his Nintendo was at home in the charger. Waiting for him. He had just entered a new world in Spyro yesterday before he went to sleep. Damn that battery.  
He drew a car. And then the failure of a dragon that was supposed to look like Spyro. He really wanted his Nintendo. School was a bore, and it was easy. He could stay home and still ace his exams. Why he went to school was a mystery to him. Jongup looked out the window. Nothing interesting. He took a look around the classroom. Two of those soccer freaks were throwing balls of paper at the two nerds. Nothing interesting. He went back to his drawing.  
Jongup scanned his desk for space, but there was none left. With a sigh, he got out his eraser and started erasing lines to make a giant drawing out of lines of nothing. After that, he erased the rest. What a bore. And now his desk was a mess of eraser remnants.  
Jongup looked up at the clock. There was still 40 minutes to go. Sigh. With lazy movements, he started clearing the desk of those annoying things. When they were almost all on the floor, he let his head fall down on the desk and closed his eyes. Maybe he could sleep the rest of class away.  
“Jongup, could you tell us the result of this problem?” the teacher’s voice cut through his rest. Fuck him. Jongup raised his head from the desk lazily and scanned the board. (x+2)(2x+2)=0  
“X is minus six plus minus the square root of four, divided by four, so x must be minus one or minus two,” Jongup answered with a sigh and let his head fall back onto his desk. Stupid math teachers. Why wasn’t class over yet?  
“Correct,” the teacher said in slight surprise. How stupid was he? This wasn’t the first time this had happened. Jongup wasn’t stupid. He could figure this easy stuff out in seconds. So why couldn’t they just leave him be? “But please pay attention from now on,” his teacher told him. Whatever. He cradled his head in his arms. Jongup was going to sleep until the bell rang and then he was going to be out of here.

As soon as the bell rang, Youngjae moved from his own seat into Zelo’s lap and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders. Gently and sweetly he pressed his lips against the taller boy’s lips for a short kiss. His boyfriend’s arms wrapped around his torso and when he pulled back to look into those beautiful eyes, he could see them twinkle. A smile stretched upon his face.  
“I like it when you’re near me,” Zelo told him quietly with loving, sparkling eyes.  
“I like it when I’m near you,” Youngjae replied and his boyfriend pulled him into another sweet kiss.  
“Kiss my nose,” Zelo requested when they pulled away from each other. Youngjae happily complied and pressed his lips against the cute nose. He pulled back beaming. His boyfriend beamed back.  
“Get a room,” Yongguk’s voice interrupted their moment.  
“Get a life,” Zelo replied, waving him off and turned his head and attention back to Youngjae.  
“You are exceptional,” Youngjae lovingly told his boyfriend. Zelo smiled brightly and pecked his lips.  
“Nothing like you though,” Zelo replied and pulled him closer. Their noses touched and Youngjae’s heart fluttered at the sweet strong and sweet embrace he was in. He loved being here. Staring into those beautiful eyes. Feeling that comforting warmth. “We have to go,” Zelo whispered after a little while. Youngjae came back to reality and realized they were the only ones left in the classroom.  
“Ok,” Youngjae nodded though reluctantly and began to move out of his boyfriend’s lap. Before he came far though, Zelo pulled him back and connected their lips shortly.  
“Ok, now you can move,” Zelo beamed with a goofy smile and Youngjae couldn’t help the wide smile on his face as he removed himself from the tall boy’s lap. He packed all of his things together, saving all the pieces of paper that had been passed to him during class. A smile grew on his face when he saw his boyfriend save the notes he had written to him as well. When they finished, their hands automatically reached for each other, fingers entwining, before they went out of the empty classroom. They walked through the halls of the school in silence, simply enjoying the other’s presence. Too soon they reached the school yard and it was time for them to part.  
“I have to go pick my sister up from school and then take her to taekwondo,” Zelo told him as they stood across from each other, holding each other’s hands. Youngjae nodded. He knew that. It was Thursday and his boyfriend’s sister had taekwondo every Tuesday and Thursday. Their foreheads met and their eyes silently told of how much they would miss the other. “I’ll come over after dinner,” his boyfriend told him and Youngjae smiled.  
“I’ll miss you,” he told his boyfriend. “I like it best when I’m near you.”  
“I like it best when you’re near me,” Zelo replied and leaned further down to press a sweet and loving kiss against Youngjae’s lips. With closed eyes, Youngjae felt how their lips molded together perfectly, promises of love silently being conveyed. Too soon the kiss came to an end and the two stared at each other for a little while. “I’ll see you tonight,” Zelo smiled and pecked his lips one last time before they went in each their direction.

Daehyun walked through the streets at a fresh pace after having left school. He was going to meet his mother at a nearby café for their annual meeting. Every two months they would meet and talk. He liked it. Meeting with his mother was nice since he lived all alone with his dad. There was just one problem with the meeting. It took time. It delayed his schedule. And it wasn’t like they had deep and meaningful conversations. He just told his mother what was happening lately, how he was doing in school and what his current future plans were. In return, she would tell of her life in her little town, far far away and speak about her job. Add a little cup of coffee and a slice of cake and that was their entire relationship.  
He liked it. He really did. But he hated the time it consumed. Because he wanted it. He could feel in his very bones every time the end neared, how his body longed for it. He needed it. But how was he to tell his mother that he needed to go because he had something else to do? They only saw each other once every other month. And he wasn’t heartless, no matter how much he wanted it. Even though he could feel it simmering already now, he wasn’t about to cancel his meeting with his mother.  
“Daehyun!” a familiar yet unused to voice called his name. It was his mother.  
“Mom,” he greeted her with a smile when he reached her. She pulled him into a hug and smiled at him. His mother was a nice person, he had no doubt about that. But he would rather be elsewhere. Somewhere he could get it. Because he needed it.  
“Let’s go in, shall we?” his mother asked and the two of them went inside the café they always went to. His mother ordered what she always did and so did Daehyun. They sat down at the table they always sat at and Daehyun tried to pull himself away from the thoughts of what his body called for. What his entire being needed. Three hours and he could be satisfied. Only three hours left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is out ^^ yay!
> 
> We would like you to check out our other story Music is my escape - my dream on [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10622862/chapters/23495649) or [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/292753/) too.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, smut towards the ending, read with caution :)

“You’re finally home!” a young, light voice exclaimed as soon as Zelo stepped through the door to his home. A pair of pigtails could be seen, winding through the labyrinth of furniture before a little girl latched herself to his right leg. Zelo smiled at the girl. She wore a pink skirt and a rainbow shirt. She looked up at him with a bright smile on her face, with dimples in her cheeks. Her hair was blonde as Zelo’s own. She had begged their parents to dye it like Zelo's because she wanted to be like Oppa. 

“Hey there, Hyoyeon,” Zelo greeted his sister and bent down to pick her up. She happily released his leg and attached herself to his neck as soon as she could. “You’re getting heavy Hyoyeon,” Zelo complained lightly. She giggled.

“You always say that, oppa,” she replied, still giggling. “But oppa, you’re late. I was worried something had happened,” she told him with a slight frown.

“You didn’t have to worry, oppa was with Youngjae-oppa,” Zelo assured her with a smile. Hyoyeon regained her previous happy smile.

“Oppa was with Youngie-oppa? Then it’s okay. Oppa is happy when he’s with Youngie-oppa,” Hyoyeon told her brother, smiling brightly.

“I’m glad, now go get your stuff,” Zelo told her and put his sister back down. As soon as her feet hit the floor, she sped off through the room and Zelo smiled as he waited for her to come back. She was the cutest sister one could ask for. Soon she came speeding back with a pink backpack in her hand. There were tiaras imprinted on it and flowers on the zippers. Zelo bent down and took the backpack from her, putting it on his shoulder, before taking her hand.   
“Let’s go,” he told her and the two walked out the door hand in hand.

“I can’t wait to see Chanchan-oppa,” Hyoyeon told him as she skipped down the street, Zelo walking next to her. He could easily keep up with her. First of all, he had about a decade on her age and his legs were way longer than average. “Chanchan-oppa says he’s there every day,” she continued. Zelo knew of this because his sister spoke very often of this ‘Chanchan-oppa’; whoever he was. “You know that one time when I fell and hurt myself and I was bleeding? Chanchan-oppa came and carried me to the bathroom, where he cleaned the burn on my knee. And then he put a band-aid on it,” Hyoyeon continued as they turned down through the park. “And when I twisted my ankle, Chanchan-oppa taught me how to bandage it properly. Chanchan-oppa is very cool. He teaches me a lot of things,” she went on as they walked out of the park and down the street where she went to taekwondo. Zelo smiled at her. “Oh, and Chanchan-oppa is very creative with his language! He is teaching me how to be creative too. Chanchan-oppa knows how to put words together in a really cool way. And he can even speak another language!” she told Zelo as they walked through the doors to the building. “Well actually, Chanchan-oppa says it isn’t another language, but just an old language. He says that when I’m creative enough, he’ll teach me that too,” Hyoyeon stopped up in front of Zelo. “That’s Chanchan-oppa over there!” she exclaimed and pointed to the right.

A boy stood in those taekwondo clothes, back turned against them, leaning against a doorframe. Zelo found the figure kind of familiar, but then again, not at all. He’d probably seen him there before, seeing as he came here twice a week with his sister.

“I’m going to leave now, okay? Oppa has to do his homework,” Zelo said and bent down to reach the same level as his sister. He took the pink backpack from his back and gave it to her.

“Okay, oppa. I’m going to go learn new words from Chanchan-oppa until we start class,” Hyoyeon nodded happily and took her backpack. Zelo smiled at her and stood up.

“I’ll come pick you up in two hours,” he told her and waved. Hyoyeon waved back happily before running off to the boy called ‘Chanchan-oppa’. Zelo turned and walked back out, the words ‘hey there princess’ reaching his ears just before the hustle of the street took over.

 

The music blasted from the speakers, almost drowning out any form of spoken communication. Which was perfect. No one had anything worth mentioning anyway. Yongguk had come here with a bunch of friends, but half of them were gone now. It was only him and three others who remained at the table they were sitting at. The three were shouting to each other, trying to carry a conversation, while he sat silently sipping on a beer. If he needed to add something, then he would. But for now, he just let the music drown out all coherent thoughts.

His friends were a bunch of high school dropouts, underground rappers and a couple of college students. Yongguk was the only high school student. At one point he had thought of asking Youngjae, Zelo, and Jongup to join their little gang, but had dropped it as soon as he thought of it. Youngjae and Zelo were cuddly and only there for each other, while Jongup never cared for anything except his Nintendo. They hung out at school, but afterward... never. No, after school he hung out with his gang. Who cared that it was Thursday?

 

He was finally going to get it. After hours of waiting, there were only a few minutes left. Daehyun’s pace picked up as he neared the club. With a quick nod, he greeted the new doorman and went inside. In the flashing strobe lights, he scanned the crowd for someone fitting. Someone who wouldn’t take a lot of persuasion, because he was impatient. He needed it now.

He spotted her on the dance floor, grinding against some guy. Daehyun smirked and winded his way through the crowd of dancing, sweaty people toward them. Reaching them, he stood behind the slutty girl and roughly pushed the guy away. Before she had time to realize what was going on, Daehyun had danced her further into the crowd. Daehyun wrapped the girl in his legs. His hands landed on her swaying hips and his body pressed up against the curve of her back. He leaned in so his lips grazed the shell of her ear.

“You shouldn’t hang around little school boys,” he whispered roughly into her ear. He turned her around and pulled her flush against his body, whilst letting his hands roam over her backside. His hips started to move to the rhythm of the music and he ground against her. After a few songs of dancing and ravishing each other’s mouths, she kissed her way down his jawline and sucked on Daehyun’s earlobe. This is what he was waiting for.

“Should we take this somewhere else?” she whispered in his ear, voice sultry and wet with need. Success. Without a word he pulled her through the moving crowd towards the back rooms he knew so well.

Daehyun had barely managed to close the door behind them - curtsy of a kick from his foot - before she was pressed up against it. His hands were already under her skirt and he was feeling his way around. With two skilled moves, the dress was torn off and landed on the floor next to them. His tongue demanded access to her mouth while his fingers roamed the line of her back. Their positions were reversed and Daehyun stood dazed, arms above his head as she claimed her dominance. She worked aggressively at his shirt with movements that seemed particularly practiced. It wasn't the first time. As soon as the shirt hit the floor, Daehyun's hands were back on her body, skilled fingers unclasping her bra. 

Her hands wandered down his muscled torso and hooked themselves in the buckle of his belt. She quickly unbuckled it, the button in his pants followed suit, and he stepped out of his jeans. He wasn’t wearing underwear. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed her against the wall making her hiss from the cold surface against her heated skin. Daehyun kissed her neck roughly as his hands took a firm grip on her panties and tore it into pieces. She hissed in pain as he let the remnants fall to the floor. He didn’t care.

He pushed two fingers into her wanting to know if she was ready for him. Wet enough, he concluded and aligned himself. Without waiting for approval he slid into her. She moaned painfully. Completely ignoring the wordless complaint, he started rocking his hips back and forth sliding in and out of her. An animalistic growl sounded from his throat. He’d been waiting all day for this.

 

Jongup walked through the streets aimlessly. He was annoyed. He had died for the thousandth time in Spyro when he decided it was enough and had sourly gone to roam the streets. Stupid level. He reached a club and decided to go in. Just for the heck of it. The music was loud and he could feel it the bass in his stomach. People were sweaty and grinding against each other. Lazily he went through the large room, trying to look for something entertaining. Not that he expected to find anything.

Two songs later - the big change had been the voices of the songs as the bases were the same - he was ready to give up and head out again. As he turned to leave something in a hallway caught his attention. Moving through the crowd he reached the almost abandoned hallway. It was close to abandoned compared to the dancefloor of grinding people at least. A few people stood with their tongues down each other’s throats and hand up the dress or shirt. Heading down the hallway, he looked at each closed door he passed, wondering if he should open one. For the heck of it, he went over and opened a door and looked in.

Moans met his ears and he opened the door completely, shamelessly stepping inside. The room was furnitured with a couch and a table in front of it, but Jongup barely spared it a glance. What was interesting was the guy shamelessly fucking a girl up the wall on the right. None of the two seemed to notice him watching them, too lost in their pleasure. The boy kind of looked like one of the people from his class. Jongup leaned against the doorframe and stared a little while longer. It was one of the boys from his class. The boy’s name was beyond him though. Or anything about the boy actually. All he knew was that he recognized him.

The girl turned her head and seemed to catch sight of him. Jongup smirked slightly. This was almost entertaining. The boy still didn’t notice anything though, just fucking the girl roughly against the wall.

“Th-there’s som-” the girl gasped out, but the boy slammed into her harder, shutting her up. He looked merciless. Surprising himself, Jongup found he kind of liked this. The boy’s thrusts became more erratic and Jongup found it was time for him to go. With a slight smirk at the edge of his mouth, he turned around and exited the room. Closing the door behind him, he went back down the hallway and through the sea of still grinding people. The slight smirk stayed on his lips as he went outside again and headed homewards.

For once he was interested. Tomorrow he would figure out who this boy from his class was. He wanted to know who fucked girls with such mercilessness. But for now, he would go home and play Spyro again.


	3. Chapter Three

Zelo was waiting at the gates of school for his boyfriend. They always waited for each other at the gates. On top of that, they usually came early as well so they could spend more time with each other. But Youngjae was late. He should have been there ten minutes ago and Zelo missed him. His heart ached to see him again. He wanted to shower his boyfriend with little kisses, tell him how much he cared and loved the other. Zelo had a nervous twist in his gut. A stomach full of worry. What if something had happened to his boyfriend? Was that why he was late? Youngjae was never late. He was always on time or early. Just like Zelo.

Zelo checked his phone. No message or calls from Youngjae, explaining why he was late. No message or call that could calm his nerves. How he missed the round cheeks that seemed to glow with happiness whenever the beautiful face would light up into a smile. He missed the soft lips against his, the twinkling eyes, the smooth skin, his flowing walk that almost made it look like he was floating. That slightly formal style of clothes he favored. But most of all, his soft voice, musical laughter and simply... Youngjae. Why wasn’t he here yet?

“Zelo,” the beautiful voice of his boyfriend sang, gaining Zelo’s attention. Automatically a wide smile spread on his face. In front of him stood his cute and beautiful boyfriend, with his hands behind his back and the smile he adored so much on his face.

“What took you so long?” Zelo asked and leaned down to press a sweet kiss onto Youngjae’s soft lips. Youngjae kissed back and Zelo smiled before straightening again, looking down at his boyfriend lovingly.

“I was getting a surprise for you,” Youngjae told him with such twinkling eyes. He couldn’t help but lean down and place another kiss on those precious lips.

“I missed you so much,” Zelo told him and held out his arms so he could wrap his arms around his boyfriend. But to his disappointment and confusion, Youngjae stepped away from him. A frown placed itself on his face. His boyfriend however only smiled brighter.

“I missed you too,” Youngjae told him, ever bright smile on his face. “I have something for you,” he continued and a slight tint of pink dusted his cheeks. He was truly beautiful. How he wanted to touch those perfect round cheeks. Youngjae looked down at the ground shyly before looking back at him with a nervous smile. Slowly Zelo’s boyfriend removed his hands from his back and brought them forth. In his hands was a small bouquet of flowers. There were white lilies. A wide smile, showing all of his teeth spread on his face. “They’re for you,” Youngjae told him cutely and held them out. Zelo took the flowers and smiled at his boyfriend, trying to tell him how much he loved him with his eyes.

“Thank you,” he thanked Youngjae who beamed back at him. He put his nose into the flowers and let the sweet aroma fill him.

“I like it when you blush,” Youngjae told him and one of Zelo’s hands rushed to his cheek. It was warm. Youngjae’s hand placed itself on top of his and guided it away from his face. He let their hands intertwine, before leaning down to place a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. But it wasn’t enough. So he placed another kiss. And another. Until he simply showered the smaller boy’s face with little kisses. Youngjae giggled that cute giggle and Zelo stopped the rain of kisses to place one last one on his boyfriend’s lips. It was slow, gentle and sweet. Filled with love.

“I love you,” Zelo whispered when they separated.

“I love you too,” Youngjae whispered back. Zelo’s heart fluttered. No matter how many times his boyfriend said those words, they always made him feel like he could fly.

“Let’s go inside,” Zelo suggested and Youngjae nodded in agreement. He placed a little peck on the round cheek and with entwined fingers, they went inside the school.

 

His eyes darted around the room. Jongup was looking for the boy from yesterday. The boy who had mercilessly pounded into the girl in the back of the club. He knew he was from his class, but he had no idea who he was looking for. Never before had he paid attention to his class. Too tall, too small, too muscular, wears glasses, wrong hair color. The criteria weren't the right ones. His eyes skipped over the nerds pretty quickly until he noticed something familiar about one of them. It was him. Same figure and hair. No doubt about it. The guy having rough sex was a nerd. A nerd. It was... interesting.

Jongup looked down at his Nintendo and turned it on. While waiting for it to start up, he kept on staring at the nerd whom he had seen last night. He would like to see his face and actually remember it this time, instead of brushing it aside like he did with everyone. He wanted to know his name. He was interesting. Jongup looked down at his Nintendo. It was finally up and running. Pressing the buttons that would get his game started with automatic moves, he lost himself in the world of Spyro. He would find out what the name of the guy was later.

The bell rang and Jongup paused his game so he could focus on listening. The nerd’s name would probably be mentioned by someone. Most likely the other nerd. But people were talking too loud, so he couldn’t hear anything other than the annoying buzz that was always created in the small breaks in between classes. Plan B then.

“Hey,” Jongup said, gaining the attention of his three... friends. They had a surprised expression on their faces. “What’s the name of the nerd on the left?” Jongup asked. All three faces turned into wonder.

“Why do you want to know the name of that loser suddenly?” Zelo asked. Jongup shrugged his shoulders in response. He didn’t feel like explaining to them that he had seen the nerd pounding into a girl at a club last night. Too much energy.

“His name is Daehyun. Jung Daehyun if I remember correctly,” Youngjae told him from Zelo’s lap. Jongup nodded in thank you and turned back to his game. So his name was Daehyun.

 

“Yongguk, Daehyun, Himchan. Stay after class please,” the teacher requested the three mentioned as she wrapped up the lesson. Himchan sighed a heavy sigh. This was the last class and he wanted to get out of this place of flying balls of paper, that seemed to be aimed at him. ‘Since brass, nor stone, nor earth, nor boundless sea, But sad mortality o'ersways their power, How with this rage shall beauty hold a plea, Whose action is no stronger than a flower?’ he recited in his head. The class was almost empty now that the bell had rung. Besides the three who were asked to stay, only Youngjae and Zelo remained, completely caught up in their own world. The teacher coughed loudly to get the two’s attention, but it failed. They kept sharing a kiss that looked like it belonged in a flower field with cotton candy clouds floating in the light blue sky.

“Youngjae, Zelo. Please control yourselves and go enjoy the weekend. I’d like to speak with the three here privately,” the teacher asked very loudly, finally gaining the couple’s attention. Zelo glared at the teacher but ushered the boy in his lap away anyways. Not before another kiss was shared though. The teacher looked at them expectantly and Himchan hoped the couple could speed up a little as the teacher obviously wasn’t starting before they were gone. Zelo and Youngjae packed their things slowly, whispering to each other every now and then, followed by little kisses. They were cute. They really were. But Zelo was malicious when not concerning Youngjae, so Himchan liked to stay far away from them. Youngjae had to be malicious too in some way as he was obviously dating the tall boy.

‘O how shall summer's honey breath hold out, Against the wrackful siege of batt'ring days, When rocks impregnable are not so stout, Nor gates of steel so strong but time decays?’ Himchan continued reciting in his head. They really were slow. Himchan wanted out of here. It was weekend. He wanted to go to the library. He could do his homework and read in peace. ‘O fearful meditation, where alack, Shall Time's best jewel from Time's chest lie hid? Or what strong hand can hold his swift foot back, Or who his spoil of beauty can forbid? O none, unless this miracle have might, That in black ink my love may still shine bright.’ he finished reciting when the couple was finally finished and left the room. Sonnet 65.

“Okay, now that we’re alone, I have something to talk to you about. Mainly you, Yongguk,” the teacher finally started. Himchan nodded but had a foreboding feeling in his stomach. Somehow, it felt like this wasn’t going to end out well for him. “Yongguk, you’re at the bottom of this class and you’ve been so for I don’t know how long. But lately, it’s been decreasing even further and this worries me and your other teachers,” she continued looking at Yongguk seriously. Yongguk just looked bored and unimpressed. “So we’ve decided you need a tutor. I asked Himchan and Daehyun earlier this week if they were willing to tutor and they responded positively,” the teacher told Yongguk while indicating in the direction of where Himchan and Daehyun stood.

No. No, Himchan didn’t want to tutor Yongguk.  If he had known, he would have said no. Yongguk looked at the two of them smugly and Himchan swore he could see a future of endless pain and torture in those eyes. No. He wouldn’t do it. Not that person empty of intelligence. But he’d said yes. He’d promised.

“Yongguk you can choose if you want to work with Daehyun or Himchan. They’re the best in class, so they should be able to help you,” the teacher told Yongguk. Himchan closed his eyes and prayed to whoever was out there, that Yongguk wouldn’t choose him.

“What about Jongup?” Yongguk’s deep voice asked. Yes! What about Jongup! He could tutor Yongguk.

“He’s lazy and wouldn’t help you. So it’s either Himchan or Daehyun,” the teacher sent from hell replied, crushing Himchan’s little speck of light. His last hope would be that Yongguk chose Daehyun.

“I’ll take Himchan then,” Yongguk’s deep voice said. ‘Tired with all these for restful death I cry, As to behold desert a beggar born, And needy nothing trimmed in jollity, And purest faith unhappily forsworn, And gilded honour shamefully misplaced, And maiden virtue rudely strumpeted, And right perfection wrongfully disgraced, And strength by limping sway disabled And art made tongue-tied by authority, And folly (doctor-like) controlling skill, And simple truth miscalled simplicity, And captive good attending captain ill. Tired with all these, from these would I be gone, Save that to die, I leave my love alone.’ Himchan chanted in his head and looked at the boy who would be the end of him. He was grinning. Sonnet 66.

“Good. I’ll leave you two to plan out when and where you’ll have your tutoring. Have a nice weekend,” the teacher concluded, collected her stuff and went out. Daehyun patted his shoulder once and left after the teacher. Himchan sighed and looked at the evil boy.

“Okay. We should do around two or three sessions per week, to catch you up,” Himchan started in a small voice. He really didn’t want this.

“Today,” Yongguk replied and started walking towards Himchan. His entire being threatening. Himchan backed away chuckling slightly at the situation. Wasn’t this great? Note the sarcasm.

“I can’t today. I have some stuff to do. So-uh, how about Saturday? Sunday?” Himchan replied as he kept backing away. He hit a wall.

“Sunday then,” Yongguk compromised almost up in Himchan’s face. He really didn’t like this. Whenever Yongguk was around, something annoying or bad would happen. Sure enough. Yongguk grabbed his bag, opened it, turned it around so everything fell on the floor in heaps. Himchan whimpered. His precious books. ‘Ah wherefore with infection should he live, And with his presence grace impiety, That sin by him advantage should achieve, And lace it self with his society? Why should false painting imitate his cheek, And steal dead seeming of his living hue? Why should poor beauty indirectly seek, Roses of shadow, since his rose is true?’ Himchan started chanting in his head. Yongguk looked at him challenging. “See you, Himchannie,” Yongguk said and walked out of the classroom. ‘Why should he live, now nature bankrupt is, Beggared of blood to blush through lively veins, For she hath no exchequer now but his, And proud of many, lives upon his gains? O him she stores, to show what wealth she had, In days long since, before these last so bad.’ Himchan chanted on as he bent down to pick up his stuff again. Sonnet 67.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, non-con themes towards the end...uhm yeah...just be careful

Daehyun wanted it again. Homework had taken longer than expected and he was on the verge to bursting. He wanted it. No, he needed it. He walked down the road towards the club of his usual satisfaction when a boy across the street caught his eyes. He quickly scurried past the passing cars, smoothly avoiding the cars in the packed street, with his eyes firmly locked at the somewhat familiar figure.

When he arrived safely at the other side his target was a little ahead of Daehyun. Increasing his speed he followed the boy and gained in on him. He saw a small alley further down the road and he decided to stay behind until he could bring his target into the alley without too many people noticing. Not that he cared much anyways. But his target might mind being fucked openly in public.

With the slowest steps known to mankind - according to Daehyun - the target finally reached the alley where Daehyun's satisfaction would take place. Daehyun quickly stepped in front of the target, making them bump together rather harshly. Using the moment of shock, Daehyun trapped his arm and pulled him into the alley before the target had a chance to speak. They both stumbled into the alley and Daehyun saw his target was about to protest, but Daehyun silenced him with his hand. He pushed him up against the wall, standing a bit too close to what would normally have been accepted. The target took the earphones out and look at Daehyun with wide and scared eyes.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you," Daehyun assured his target.

"Then what?" He croaked out.

"I'll make you feel good," Daehyun replied seeing the fear leave the target's eyes.

"How?" The target asked and Daehyun started to nibble his earlobe. The target quickly caught on to what was going to happen.

"Oh, okay," he replied in a light voice and held on to Daehyun's shoulders. Daehyun wasn't one to take it slow, and he placed one hand on the target's crotch and started to palm him right away. The target released a shaky breath and his grip tightened on Daehyun's shoulders. Daehyun enjoyed the obvious signs of pleasure from his target and continued. He stepped closer to his target and placed a leg between his, making his thigh grind against his crotch instead of his hand. His hand wandered up against his stomach and chest until it found his nipple and gave it an experimenting tweak. A lewd moan left the target's lips and Daehyun moved his lips down his neck and started to nibble on his collarbone.

Pretty soon Daehyun's target was rolling his hips, grinding against Daehyun’s thigh on his own.

Daehyun saw this as a sign to move on, and moved his hands down to his target's pants, unbuckled the belt and unbuttoned his pants.

He let his hand enter his pants and palmed him through the thin fabric of his boxers, his middle finger quickly outlining the head and locating the tip, trailing his finger over it. The target's breath hitched and his breath turned heavy.

Daehyun turned around his target so he was facing the wall and pressed himself up against him. With his hand still in the other's pants, he gave him a slightly rough squeeze, pushing harder up against him.

He bucked his hips while groping him, squeezing his member with different intervals and power, making his target mewl and moan in the back of his throat.

He removed his fingers from his pants and pulled them down slightly together with his pants, barely revealing his puckering hole. He brought one hand up to the target's lips and pushed two fingers into his mouth, making him wet them.

While the target swirled his tongue around his fingers, making them slick and ready to enter him, Daehyun skillfully unbuttoned his own pants and took out his member. He stroked it and flicked his thumb over the slit with every pump and squeezed around the base. When he decided his fingers were slick enough he pulled them out of the target's mouth and down to his entrance. He circled his fingers around the already waiting and anticipating hole applying a teasing amount of pressure to it.

"Just do it already!" The target begged and pushed back onto Daehyun's finger making it enter him. A low moan was heard through the alley, coming from the target himself. Daehyun didn't take it slow and he started curling and twisting his finger inside him, making the target writhe to urge Daehyun on. Daehyun caught the signs and pushed the second finger into him after preparing him just a little more. An even louder moan left the target as he was stretched further. And Daehyun quickly started to do scissoring motions with his fingers, stretched him quickly and effectively while he pumped his own erection.

Daehyun soon found his target stretched enough and he spat on his hand to make his own cock slick enough to enter the target without too much pain. He quickly covered his cock in his own spit and aligned himself before he pushed the head past the barrier, throwing his head back in pleasure. The target doing the same, their voices mingled together in a harmonic moan. The target pushed back onto Daehyun's cock and Daehyun was buried completely inside him. The target kept moving back and forth and rolling his hips.

After a few minutes of rolling and trying off gently, Daehyun was pounding into the other at a ridiculous speed, only a trained person could keep up. He pounded into the boy mercilessly. So hard the boy was grinding against the wall and had to push his lower body away not to have his abdomen and erection scraped in the rough stones as Daehyun kept pounding into his prostate.

 

 

Jongup stood at the entrance of an alleyway, staring at the happenings a few meters down it. Though he hadn’t realized it at first, Daehyun was pounding into a boy up against the wall. A boy this time.

He had been on his way to the club again, hoping to see Daehyun again. He wanted to see him slam into another girl. On the way there he had looked down an alleyway and come to a stop as he saw two familiar figures in the shadow of the buildings. After a closer look, he had identified the one as Daehyun. So he had stepped out of the street with people and into the almost deserted alleyway to identify the other familiar figure and... enjoy the show.

Jongup had been there since Daehyun had started fingering the boy. He couldn’t help but suck in every detail of what his classmate was doing. Everything from coating his dick in his own spit to how he pounded into the boy. He wasn’t going easy on the boy, that was for sure. And it entertained Jongup. Surprisingly, he found he liked it. And besides his Spyro games and sleeping, Jongup didn’t really like anything. Daehyun wasn’t cruel, Jongup noted down. He prepared the unidentified boy’s hole and didn’t go in completely dry either. But once he started fucking, he really started pounding the boy into the wall. It was interesting.

The boy turned his head towards Jongup, eyes closed, so he didn’t see him looking at them. Realization struck Jongup like lightning. Now he knew why the boy looked familiar. He hadn’t seen him often and had only actually met him as such twice. The moaning boy with closed eyes, who was being fucked up against a wall in an alleyway by Daehyun was none other than Yongguk’s little brother.

A smile found its way onto Jongup’s lips and he chuckled silently. The irony of the situation. Yongguk, who hated basically everyone, especially the two nerds in their class, his brother, was being fucked up a wall by one of those two nerds. What would Yongguk’s reaction be if he ever found out?

 

In the middle of the dance floor between the blinking lights and sweating bodies, Yongguk was grinding against a girl to the rhythm of the music blasting through the speakers. The girl had long brown straight hair almost reaching her slim waist that curved out into the perfect plump ass. Her front was perfect for Yongguk's liking too. Two perfectly round-shaped breasts that would fit perfectly into his hands.

His lips were attached to the girl's neck as a hand pushed the silky soft hair behind her ear, giving him more space. They had been dancing together for the past five songs and their dance had become increasingly intimate and close. She threw her head back and let her hips meet with Yongguk's. He held her by the lower part of her back with one hand, as the other one wandered up her thigh to the edge of her way too short miniskirt.

His fingers went up underneath the smooth fabric of her skirt. He let them wander too high and the girl stepped away from him, giving him a rejecting look. He stepped closer to her again and placed his lips on hers. She backed away again leaving a greater distance between them, but Yongguk simply followed and closed the space between them again. He placed a hand on her back again and tried to pull her closer. But she spun out of his arm and backed away a couple more steps. Yongguk was following suit with a hungry glint in his eyes and he subconsciously licked his lips as he followed her.

She turned around and walked away from him with hurried steps, her high heels clicking against the floor soundlessly due to the loud music. Yongguk smirked to himself. He was always up for a challenge. And she was hard to get. He walked after her and grabbed her wrist by the exit, pulling her back onto the dance floor. She protested and tried to shake her hand free of Yongguk's grip, but she didn't succeed. He swung her close to himself. She tried to back away but Yongguk just followed her. In her try for escape she didn't care where she was going as long it was away from Yongguk. But Yongguk didn't release her and she gasped when her back collided with the cold wall. He smirked and kissed her furiously and didn't slack on his grip. He had her.

He let his hands wander up underneath her skirt again, as she struggled to get free in vain. She moved her head to disconnect their lips so she could scream for help, but the kiss was too forceful and her attempts were again in vain. Yongguk couldn’t help the slight chuckle that rumbled from his throat.

“Get off of me,” she screamed at him and tried to push him away. Yongguk growled and grabbed her wrists, pinning them against the wall. "Let me go!" She struggled as Yongguk's hand reached the edge of her panties. He pressed himself hard up against her, blocking her escape. She struggled violently against his grip. She tried to kick him and started to scream for help. But Yongguk silenced her with another forceful kiss.

"Hey man. Stop it," A deep voice said followed by a firm hand on Yongguk's shoulder.

“Fuck off,” Yongguk spat at his friend and turned back to the still struggling girl.

“Security’s on its way. It’s time to scram,” his deep-voiced friend told him. He growled in displeasure.

“You won’t be so lucky next time, bitch,” Yongguk growled at the girl before letting her go roughly. She fell to the floor as he and his friend disappeared into the dancing crowd.


	5. Chapter Five

Himchan was standing in front the door to Yongguk’s house, having just rung the doorbell. ‘Look in thy glass and tell the face thou viewest, Now is the time that face should form another, Whose fresh repair if now thou not renewest, Thou dost beguile the world, unbless some mother. For where is she so fair whose uneared womb, Disdains the tillage of thy husbandry?’ he chanted to himself as he waited for someone to open the door. ‘Or who is he so fond will be the tomb, Of his self-love to stop posterity? Thou art thy mother's glass and she in thee Calls back the lovely April of her prime, So thou through windows of thine age shalt see, Despite of wrinkles this thy golden time. But if thou live remembered not to be, Die single and thine image dies with thee.’ Sonnet 3. After what felt like hours, but really was around thirty seconds, the door opened by a man who looked a bit like an older version of Yongguk.

“Hello, I’m Himchan. I’m here to tutor Yongguk,” Himchan told the man with a small slightly strained smile.

“Oh. I didn’t know he was getting tutored,” the man replied, his voice slightly awkward and his stance submissive.

“Well, this is our first session,” Himchan replied, hoping the man would let him in already.

“Let him in already!” a woman’s voice yelled not far from within the house. The man startled slightly and quickly stepped aside so Himchan could come in. He walked in and took off his shoes and jacket, hanging the latter on a hook. The man smiled at him and then showed the way into a small living room where a woman sat in front of the tv. “Go wake up Yongguk,” she ordered the man, before standing up and looked at Himchan. Somehow he felt like she was scanning him, eyes piercing through his very soul. “Was it Kimsan?” she asked with a small smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

“No, Himchan,” Himchan answered slowly. “You must be Yongguk’s mother. It’s nice to meet you,” he greeted her with a small bow. She smiled, this time some light seemed to reach her eyes.

“Sweetheart? He won’t wake up,” the man from before who probably was Yongguk’s father, appeared in the doorway he disappeared off to.

 

“I’ll wake him up then,” she almost snapped at the man and went off. Himchan and the man stood in awkward silence. Some muffled yelling was heard from within the house, before Yongguk’s mother returned with a small smile on her face. “Come on honey, we have to go,” she told the man who nodded and scurried off to the entrance. She turned to Himchan. “We’re going to a small gathering of friends, so we won’t be home. His brother isn’t home either, so you two will have the house for yourselves. You can just go to his room. It’s through that door and down the hallway, second door on the right,” she told him. Her voice was almost sickly sweet and she pointed at the door she just came from. Himchan nodded and thanked her before going through the door as instructed. When he reached the second door on the right, he took a deep breath, before going in.

It was a mess. No, it wasn’t just a mess. It looked like the room had been bombed. Clothes, paper, school books and pizza boxes were evenly spread across the room. There lay plates, glasses, empty bottles of alcohol, half-empty bottles filled with coke or whatever. There were cartons of milk and juice on the table and it smelled horrible. Like it hadn’t been cleaned in years. ‘Which it probably hasn’t’ Himchan concluded, wrinkling his nose.

 

“Go away,” a deep hoarse voice grumbled from beneath the sheets on a bed, that Himchan just spotted then. ‘Unthrifty loveliness why dost thou spend, Upon thy self thy beauty's legacy?’ Himchan chanted to himself before taking another cautious step into the room.

“Sadly, no. Teacher’s orders,” Himchan replied while he continued chanting in his head. ‘Nature's bequest gives nothing but doth lend, And being frank she lends to those are free:’ A head appeared from the depths of the sheets. Yongguk’s face looked pained and sleepy, with his ruffled hair and half closed eyes.

“Himchannie,” Yongguk sang in his hoarse voice, with a small smile on his face. It disappeared as quickly as it came, though. “Fuck off,” he ordered Himchan with a gruff voice and disappeared beneath his sheets again.

“Then beauteous niggard why dost thou abuse, The bounteous largess given thee to give? Profitless usurer why dost thou use, So great a sum of sums yet canst not live?” Himchan mumbled to himself.

“What did you just say?” Yongguk asked from beneath the sheets.

“What you should have known,” Himchan replied cheekily before he could stop himself.

“What?” A confused voice asked from the sheets. ‘For having traffic with thy self alone, Thou of thy self thy sweet self dost deceive, Then how when nature calls thee to be gone, What acceptable audit canst thou leave?’ Himchan chanted in his head. Why him?

“Just get up already, I’m not leaving before we’re done,” Himchan sighed. He couldn’t leave before he’d done as the teacher asked him to do.

“Fine!” Yongguk replied sourly and got up from the bed. As the sheets fell from his body, Himchan found the boy wasn’t wearing anything but boxers. Great. Now he saw a half-naked Yongguk. He covered his eyes. That wasn’t on his list of things he wanted to see. Actually, it was on the list he’d hoped never to have to look at. “Too embarrassed?” Yongguk teased him.

“Thy unused beauty must be tombed with thee, Which used lives th' executor to be.” Himchan mumbled to himself. Sonnet 4.

 

“Can I get your picture so I can prove to all of my friends, angels really do exist?” a boy asked almost shyly, stepping up to Zelo and Hyoyeon. Zelo looked down at his sister who had a frown on her face. The boy had interrupted one of her rambles on ChanChan-oppa. He looked back up at the boy and identified him as Zico from school.

“What?” Zelo asked, hoping he didn’t hear what he thought he had just heard.

“Did it hurt, when you fell down from heaven?” Zico asked. Zelo couldn’t believe his ears. Someone actually used this shit? He opened his mouth to tell the boy off, but his little sister’s small hand disappeared from his own, distracting him. Next thing he knew, Zico yelled out a loud ‘AUW!’

“Don’t flirt with my brother, asshole!” Hyoyeon exclaimed and punched Zico right where it hurts most with a determined look on her face. Zico bent forward, eyes dilating, as he clutched his crotch. That had _got_ to hurt. When he was low enough, Hyoyeon let her elbow fall down onto his back, making him fall down on the ground. “He has a boyfriend fuckface! So leave him alone!” she yelled at him sourly. Zelo wondered if someone could look so cute, yet be so dangerous at the same time. She was wearing her pink dress with orange flowers and shoes, her hair in the usual pigtails, tied with a pink and an orange ribbon. And she had just made a boy almost twice her size fall to the ground. Giving the boy on the ground a last kick, she took Zelo’s hand and began pulling him away. “Come oppa. Before the fuckface gets up again,” she told him seriously. He followed her with wide eyes. That was a horrible language.

“Where did you learn those words Hyoyeon?” he asked her as they walked away from the boy lying on the ground.

“ChanChan-oppa,” she told him happily and smiled cutely. “He teaches me a lot of words,” she continued and nodded thoughtfully.

“Hyoyeon, you shouldn’t use those words. They’re not nice,” Zelo told his sister. He had to talk with this ‘ChanChan-oppa’ about what he was teaching his sister.

“That’s why ChanChan-oppa said never to use them on nice people. Only people that piss you off or are mean. Never nice people, like you, oppa,” Hyoyeon replied in a matter of fact voice. Well at least ‘ChanChan-oppa’ had taught her so much. “Oppa, I would never ever use them on nice people. That would not be nice,” she told him seriously. Zelo nodded. Okay then. But he would still have to talk with ‘ChanChan-oppa’ about the stuff he was teaching his sister.

“Okay then. Should we hurry up so you can go to the bathroom?” Zelo asked his sister, changing the subject. She nodded and they increased their pace. Turning down another street, they arrived at Yongguk’s house. Zelo never really came here, but his sister had to go and this place was the closest. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door.

“Yeah?” Yongguk’s deep voice greeted him. He looked like shit. He had a hangover, no doubt.

“Hey. I was wondering if I could use your bathroom? My sister needs to go,” Zelo asked. Yongguk looked down at Hyoyeon.

“Yeah,” he replied and stepped back. Zelo went in with his sister and thanked his... friend. He led his sister to the living room, but before he could go further, her hand once again disappeared.

“ChanChan-oppa!” she exclaimed and rushed across the floor and flung her arms around the legs of a boy. Zelo stared in amazement. That was Himchan. From his class. The nerd. He was ‘ChanChan-oppa’? Impossible.

 


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter

“Hey there Princess,” Himchan greeted the girl hugging his legs and bent down so he could look her in the eye. On the inside, he was panicking in every direction. This was not good.

“ChanChan-oppa, I used the word fuckface and asshole today!” Hyoyeon told him excitedly. Himchan smiled at her. She always was such a bright and energetic student.

“Really? Tell me more. You didn’t use them on a nice person did you now?” he asked her still smiling.

“No ChanChan-oppa. Oppa told me only to use them on bad and mean people, so I only use them on bad and mean people,” Hyoyeon replied seriously and nodded to underline her statement. “But ChanChan-oppa, some guy came up to my oppa and started flirting with him, so I kicked, punched and elbowed him so he fell to the ground and then I used the words while I told him to stay away from oppa!” she told him with sparkles in her eyes.

“That’s great Princess. I’m proud of you. You used your skills to defend your oppa. Very noble and brave,” Himchan congratulated her and she beamed in reply.

“Will you teach me something more?” she asked him, all excited. How could he reject this girl?

“Okay. Do you remember how I told you you can put words together, like fuckface?” Himchan started and she nodded in reply. “Well, you can put other words together with face. For example ‘dickface’. Or other words like ‘fuckhole’,” he told her.

“Dickface and fuckhole? Okay,” Hyoyeon repeated the words and nodded excitedly. “Can I try putting two words together?” she asked and Himchan nodded. “Hmm... Assface! Or... Shitface!” she excitedly came up with two words. What a talented cutie she was.

“Correct! That was really good Princess!” Himchan applauded her as she once again beamed brightly.

“Hyoyeon, didn’t you have to go to the bathroom?” Zelo’s voice cut through their conversation.

“Oh yeah! I’ll be right back ChanChan-oppa. I have to go,” Hyoyeon told him and rushed back to her oppa. “Where is the bathroom?” she asked and Zelo told her and she rushed off. Himchan stood up slowly. Both Yongguk and Zelo were in the room. They’d heard their entire conversation. Shit.

“Himchan... the fuck... my sister... you little... what,” Zelo rambled, each word strained. He looked kind of pissed. Shit.

“So Himchannie, what was that?” Yongguk asked him in an almost sing song voice, that was laced with some kind of evil.

“What? Nothing, you know... I should really get going,” Himchan told them nervously, trying to get out of this situation. He had just ruined his image and this was getting awkward.

“No, I think you should stay. My sister would be disappointed if she came back and saw you gone,” Zelo told him darkly, ice layered on each word. “What have you been teaching Hyoyeon?”

“Taekwondo,” Himchan answered automatically. Which was true. He had just taught her more than that.

“Taekwondo? Him?” Yongguk asked and laughed. ‘Lord of my love, to whom in vassalage Thy merit hath my duty strongly knit; To thee I send this written embassage To witness duty, not to show my wit.’ Himchan started reciting in his head.

“Yeah, that was my thoughts too. How can this weak, lanky person know taekwondo? But then again, he teaches kids,” Zelo said icily and started stepping towards Himchan with Yongguk following suit. ‘Duty so great, which wit so poor as mine May make seem bare, in wanting words to show it; But that I hope some good conceit of thine In thy soul's thought (all naked) will bestow it: Till whatsoever star that guides my moving,’ Himchan continued reciting in his head. They came closer and Himchan stood still, silently reciting the sonnet in his head. ‘Points on me graciously with fair aspect, And puts apparel on my tattered loving, To show me worthy of thy sweet respect, Then may I dare to boast how I do love thee, Till then, not show my head where thou mayst prove me.’ he finished reciting as they were merely a step away. Sonnet 26.

“ChanChan-oppa,” Hyoyeon called, entering the room at that exact moment. Zelo and Yongguk stopped and Himchan sighed in relief.

“Princess, oppa has to go now. I have homework to do,” Himchan told the small girl. She pouted but nodded.

“Okay oppa. But oppa, will you teach me the old language soon?” she asked, eyes pleading.

“Next time we’ll begin, okay Princess,” he promised her and bent down to give her a hug. Getting up again, he nodded to the two boys and got out of the house. That went better than he had thought.

 

A loud thump sounded and a very naked Youngjae landed on the bed, after being thrown by a still fully dressed Zelo. "Sunday again. My favorite slave." Zelo said in a dark voice. Almost as dark and clouded as his eyes were. Youngjae whimpered as he looked at his master of the week coming closer. "I don't want to hear a single sound from you tonight, or consider yourself slave for another week." Zelo growled as he pressed his hand against Youngjae's throat. Youngjae nodded submissively careful not to make a sound. "Good boy" Zelo smirked and released Youngjae's neck again.

Zelo walked away from the bed and to his wooden chest in the corner next to his desk. He opened the lid and removed the layer consisting of an old pajama and revealed their supply box for the night. The chest where he used to hide toys as a kid. He still used it for toys. Just grown up toys now. He looked into the box and wondered where he should start. He picked up a nylon rope and twisted it a few times in his hand. He nodded satisfied with the choice. It could indeed be used. Zelo threw it onto the bed where it hit Youngjae's torso and the said person bit his lips to silence a whimper.

"Where should I start?" Zelo mumbled to himself. "Maybe this?" He asked and picked up a whip. "Nah too gentle." He agreed with himself before he picked up a large vibrator and a cock ring.

After he had turned the box upside down and filled it again with useless toys. He stood up and returned to the bed.  
"Spread." Zelo ordered and Youngjae spread a leg towards each bedpost on the foot-end and his hands towards the other. How he hated to be tied up like that. It humiliated him. Zelo came to Youngjae and looked over his body. "Hands" he ordered and Youngjae extended his arms for Zelo, who placed a handcuff around each wrist. Youngjae looked quizzically at Zelo but didn't say a word. Zelo pulled his wrists to his ankles and tied him in a ball with his head straightened out in front of him, his flushed face pressed into the mattress. This was even more humiliating, exposing his hole for the world to see.

Zelo let a light hand wander down along Youngjae's spine teasingly and finished off with a harsh slap to his ass and almost, almost earned a yelp from Youngjae. He stayed silent. He bit his lip and drew blood just to keep any sound from escaping. Zelo smirked wickedly when he saw his boyfriend struggle to keep silent, and rewarded him with another harsh slap. He went back to the stack of toys he hadn't put away in the box and eyed each equipment with fantasizing eyes, his mind turning vivid.

He picked up a blindfold and snapped it before Youngjae's eyes. Now everything would come as a surprise. He knew Youngjae was suspecting something painful and rough so he picked up a special whip. On the very tip was a feather. He walked to the bed and used the feather to write his name on Youngjae's lower back and ass. Youngjae jolted forward in the bed surprised by the ticklish feeling instead of the stinging pain he had expected. The force hurt badly in his wrists and ankles as he was still restrained and the jolt was anything but gentle to his joints. An evil chuckle left Zelo's lips and he kept tickling Youngjae, who was desperately trying to squirm away from the ticklish touches silently. But Zelo was persistent. He kept following Youngjae around on the bed, torturing him. When Youngjae reached the edge of the bed and his shoulder no longer touches the mattress, Zelo slapped his upper back with the whip and made him jolt back onto the bed.

Zelo wanted to see if Youngjae was ready to next step. He reached between the legs of his panting boyfriend, found his very much erected cock and gave it a hard squeeze. He went back to his stack of toys and picked up a black cock ring and snapped it around Youngjae's cock before he got onto the bed behind him. Zelo pushed Youngjae's face harder into the bed, preventing him from breathing momentarily. He unbuckled his belt and undid his pants pulling out his own fully erected cock. He released Youngjae, allowing him to breathe while he stripped completely. Positioning himself behind Youngjae again. He pressed Youngjae's face into the bed again, cutting off his air supply as he pushed his dry cock into his unprepared hole moaning loudly.

Youngjae's face scrunched up in pain, but he stayed quiet with blood running down his chin to prevent himself from screaming out loud. Zelo didn't take a break and started to pound into Youngjae's way too tight heat immediately. He moaned loudly, buried deep in his own pleasure. "Fuck babe, you feel amazing!" It wasn't until Youngjae started to struggle against the pressure he had on his head Zelo realized he was strangling him with the mattress and he released him, allowing him to breathe properly again. Without giving him a break he kept thrusting in and out of him at a high pace while biting on his shoulder harshly. He reached deeper and deeper into him, feeling his own orgasm build slowly.

"Scream for me bitch!" Zelo commanded and Youngjae immediately complied with a loud painful scream of his name. With that, both boys reached their climax screaming each other's name and Zelo collapsed on top of Youngjae panting heavily. "I guess that makes me next week's slave?" Zelo chuckled and untied Youngjae before planting a soft and loving kiss on Youngjae's lips.

"It sure does." Youngjae complied and Zelo looked forward to the next week of serving his boyfriend.


	7. Chapter Seven

 

His backside hurt. No, it didn’t just hurt, it was a pure and raw pain every time he moved his ass or lower back. Walk, sit, shift, stand, anything really, shot this fiery burn up his back. If it wasn’t for his boyfriend, he wouldn’t have come to school today. Heck, he wouldn’t have moved from Zelo’s bed. His boyfriend had carried him to school. It had earned looks when they had come into the schoolyard, but Youngjae didn’t care. He had his boyfriend to take care of him. And he had won. He shifted slightly in his seat and groaned in pain. Zelo might have brought him a pillow, but it still hurt like a bitch.

“Are you okay?” Zelo asked worriedly.

“It hurts,” Youngjae complained.

“Do you want me to get another pillow?” his boyfriend offered worriedly. Youngjae nodded.

“But I don’t want you to leave me,” Youngjae added.

“No problem,” Zelo told him with a smile.

“Be quiet in the back!” the teacher scolded them before turning back to the blackboard. Youngjae pouted at him before looking at his boyfriend who was scribbling something down on a piece of paper. When he finished scribbling, he took another piece of paper, crumpled it up into a ball and threw it at the girl sitting in front of them. It hit her squarely in the head. With an angry look, she turned around to look at them, but the look disappeared as soon as she saw the two of them staring back at her. Zelo handed her the piece of paper he had scribbled on and she meekly took it and read it. She looked back up in question. Youngjae saw Zelo give her that warning look and she nodded.

“Sir, I have to go to the bathroom,” the girl announced. Their teacher nodded and sent her off.

“What was that about?” Youngjae asked his boyfriend.

“She’s going to get a pillow from the nurse for you,” Zelo answered and smiled brightly at him. Youngjae pecked his boyfriend’s cheek, despite the pain it caused for him to move. His boyfriend beamed at him.

 

Himchan sat next to Daehyun doing some homework. It had been a horrible day and right now he was thankful that they were the only ones in class, besides Zelo and Youngjae who were too caught up in their own world to bother anyone. With dismay he could feel his bladder whining about it was time to go to the bathroom. Sighing, he stood up and muttered where he was going to Daehyun. Walking out of the classroom, he silently thanked that Yongguk or anyone else weren’t there to make his day even worse. They were all standing huddled around some girl to the right. Yongguk having almost pinned her against the wall.

Himchan’s blood froze when he realized who that girl with the frightened look was. It was his little sister. ‘The little Love-god lying once asleep, Laid by his side his heart-inflaming brand, Whilst many nymphs that vowed chaste life to keep, Came tripping by, but in her maiden hand,’ Himchan started chanting in his head as he started walking towards the small crowd in a dream-like haze.

Woke up to late, sonnet 1 and 2. Dirty glasses, sonnet 3 and 4. Socks turned inside out, sonnet 5 and 6. His shirt wasn’t ironed, sonnet 7 and 8. No milk, sonnet 9 and 10. Toothpaste gone, sonnet 11 and 12. Hit his head on the cabinet looking for toothpaste, sonnet 13, 14 and 15. Warm water on the toothbrush, sonnet 16 and 17. Knot in his hair, sonnet 18 and 19. Sister had tied his shoelaces together, sonnet 20, 21, 22 and 24. Forgot his bag, sonnet 25 and 26. Water bottle not completely closed so it leaked, sonnet 27, 28 and 29. Had to run to catch the bus and he hates running, sonnet 30 and 31. Missed the bus, sonnet 32, 33 and 34. Got splashed by a passing car, sonnet 35, 36 and 37. Annoying people on the second bus, sonnet 38, 39, 40, 41 and 42. Forgot his lunch, sonnet 43 and 44. Forgot his essay, sonnet 45, 46 and 47. His ruler was still broken, sonnet 48.

Paperballs thrown at him from soccer freaks, sonnet 49, 50, 51,52, 53 and 54. Hit his toe on the table leg, sonnet 55, 56 and 57. The teacher talked too loud, sonnet 58 and 59. Next teacher talked too quietly, sonnet 60, 61, 62 and 63. Walked into a door, sonne 64, 65, 66, 67, and 68. Pen broke, sonnet 69 and 70. Class too loud, sonnet 71, 72 and 73. His pencil fell down, sonnet 74. Last in line at lunch, sonnet 75 and 76. No more food when he reached the counter. sonnet 77, 78, 79 and 80. The chair isn’t straight and rocks when he shifts on it, sonnet 81 and 82. No internet connection, sonnet 83 and 84. Text saying the book he’d reserved still wasn’t there, sonnet 85, 86 and 87. Phone dies, sonnet 88 and 89. Ipod dies, sonnet 90 and 91.

Classmates slammed locker on his fingers, sonnet 92, 93, 94 and 95. The table in chemistry isn’t straight and rocks, sonnet 96 and 97. More paperballs thrown at him, sonnet 98, 99, 100, 101, 102 and 103. The chalk on the chalkboard screeches, sonnet 104. Yongguk threw a pencil at the back of his head, sonnet 105, 106, 107, 108, 109, 110, 111, 112, 113, 114, 115, 116, 117, 118, 119, 121, 122, 123, 124 and 125. Didn’t listen in class because of reciting sonnets, sonnet 126, 127, 128, 129, 130, 131, and 132. Whining bitches complaining about stupid shit, sonnet 133, 134, 135, 136, 137 and 138. English literature is cancelled, sonnet 139, 140 and 141. Loud people in the library, sonnet 142, 143, 144 and 145. Someone threw his stuff on the floor, sonnet 146, 147 and 148. Someone hid his clothes in gym class, sonnet 149, 150 and 151. Someone wrote ‘Loser’ on his shirt, sonnet 152 and 153.

Bang Yongguk was “flirting” with his sister. ‘The fairest votary took up that fire, Which many legions of true hearts had warmed, And so the general of hot desire, Was sleeping by a virgin hand disarmed.’ he continued reciting in his head as he walked towards the crowd who oddly let him get through.

“Your sister is coming over,” Himchan heard Yongguk say as the boy leaned in closer to his sister.

“This brand she quenched in a cool well by, Which from Love's fire took heat perpetual, Growing a bath and healthful remedy, For men discased, but I my mistress' thrall,” Himchan mumbled as he reached Yongguk, his sister and the small crowd.

“Hey there, Himchannie,” Yongguk sang mockingly and straightened up, letting Himchan’s sister have space again.

“Came there for cure and this by that I prove,” Himchan mumbled, looking at the person he probably hated most in this world. His sister’s eyes widened in the corner of his eye.

“What did you say? Speak up retard,” Yongguk told him. Himchan’s sister starting scooting away.

“Love's fire heats water, water cools not love.” Himchan finished in a louder voice and his sister scrammed from the scene completely. Sonnet 154.

“You got a problem?” Yongguk said. Himchan’s fist collided with Yongguk’s face. Astonished he stumbled back a couple of steps. The small crowd stared wide-eyed at Himchan.

“Yeah, I do shitface,” Himchan answered sassily and punched Yongguk again, this time from the other side. “Don’t fucking touch my sister!” he spat at the boy who was touching his face in surprise.

“Looks like little Himchannie can scratch,” Yongguk chuckled, obviously trying to keep his cool. Pathetic. Himchan rolled his eyes. That mother fucking little shit. With a quick movement he stepped forward, grabbed Yongguk’s neck and slammed him into the wall where his sister had been about minute ago.

“Little Himchannie doesn’t like your sass,” Himchan growled into his ear. He felt Yongguk’s hands try to pry his fingers off his neck. But it was unsuccessful. “Come on, Yonggukkie. You’re supposed to be so strong,” Himchan sang sarcastically, mocking the boy who had bullied him for so long. The boy in his grip gave up on removing his fingers and tensed up his body, getting ready to punch him. Reading the body language, Himchan stepped back just in time to avoid getting hit. His patience with this fucker had run out. Yongguk swang another fist and like the first, Himchan avoided it. In the same movement, he swung his leg, letting his foot slam into the fuckhole’s back. Yongguk stumbled forwards.

“You little...” Yongguk growled and lurched forward again. Himchan punched his nose, making the angry boy’s head snap back. Bending his knee, he spun around with one leg out and tripped Yongguk.

“You’re really fucking pathetic, you know that fucktard?” Himchan asked the boy on the floor and kicked him once. “Mother fucking weak little twat,” he mumbled as he watched Yongguk clutch his stomach in pain. He kicked him again.

“Nerd gone wild,” a familiar voice almost mumbled behind him in an amused voice. Himchan’s head whipped around towards the owner of the voice and sent him a chilling glare. He abandoned Yongguk on the floor, stepped towards the douchebag named Zico, who had dared to say something and slammed him against the wall as Yongguk before him.

“What did you say, bitch?” Himchan growled in his ear. These people had no fucking respect. Made fun of people just so they could feel better. Now it was Himchan’s turn. Zico grabbed at his hand, trying to pull it away as he struggled to breathe. No attempt to answer was made. “I didn’t think so,” Himchan said and let go of the boy, pushing him to the floor in the process.  He turned back to the other boy on the floor. Yongguk pissed him off. Without a change of face, he let his heel fall down on Yongguk’s thigh, making the boy yell out. Himchan smiled. He kneeled down next to the boy.

“You know, I had 154 sonnets of patience. 154. Congratulations on using up my patience asshole. I won’t be taking any more of your shit, I hope you realize that,” Himchan told Yongguk in a light voice. “Though it might be hard for you, with your thick skull. It’s really amazing how stupid you are,” Himchan continued. He grabbed Yongguk’s jaw and made sure the bully was looking directly at him. “The next time you decide to do anything against me or my sister, shitface, I will beat you up so badly you won’t be able to walk for weeks,” he growled at him before he let go and stood up. With one last kick in Yongguk’s stomach, he walked away.

 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter

_That little shit. Who does he think he is? He is going to get it. I’ll make sure he never gets a_ _moment's_ _rest again. I will haunt him until he breaks down. Beat him up until he can’t stand. I will-_

 “I’m going to go to class, see you,” Zico’s voice interrupted Yongguk’s thoughts. He grunted in response and watched the guy who’d helped him here go out the door. It was embarrassing, but Himchan had kicked him really hard in the leg, so he had trouble walking. If Yongguk hadn’t been so surprised though, he could’ve taken out the nerd. Himchan that loser wouldn’t have been able to take him out otherwise. And now he was lying at the nurse’s, planning his revenge.

“Hey,” the familiar voice of Zelo interrupted him before he could get started again. Yongguk looked in the direction of the door and found his... friend, coming towards him. He grunted in response. “What happened? All I saw was one of the losers stomping down the hallway and Zico helping you up from the floor,” Zelo asked.

“Where’s your boyfriend?” Yongguk snapped back at him. What had happened was embarrassing. But it had only been because he was taken by surprise. Otherwise, that little twat would be the one lying on the floor.

“Did he beat you up?” Zelo chuckled. Yongguk was up out of the bed in a second and grabbed the taller boy’s collar, pulling him close to his face.

“Watch your mouth,” Yongguk growled in his deepest voice. Zelo put up his hands in surrender, signaling he meant no harm. With a snicker, Yongguk let go and sat down on the bed.

“I’m guessing that’s a yes,” Zelo replied and hurriedly added, “Don’t kill me for it, man.” Yongguk did nothing. It was fucking embarrassing. That little shit was going to get it next time he saw him.

“I’m going to teach that loser a lesson,” Yongguk told the tall boy who sat down next to him. His body ached, but that didn’t prevent him from clenching his fists in anger. Zelo nodded. They might not be the closest, but they hung out at school, so they were some kind of friends.

“I would help you, but you probably won’t need it,” Zelo told him. That’s right. He could beat up that nerd by himself. And he would do so. Teach the little shit where his place was.

“Where is your boyfriend?” Yongguk asked inquiringly. It wasn’t often you saw the two apart. Actually, it was close to never.

“Bathroom. I came here while waiting for him to finish. We wanted to know what happened,” Zelo answered. Yongguk looked up at the clock.

“So it takes about 15 minutes for him to go to the bathroom?” he asked doubtfully. Zelo jumped up in panic.

“FUCK! I’ve been here that long!?” he exclaimed and rushed out. “He’s going to kill me,” Yongguk heard his tall friend whimper as he went out the door. A small grin showed up on his face. But it was quickly wiped away when he thought of Himchan. Lying down he began to plan the torture he would put the boy through. School would become a living hell for that little shit.

 

Himchan had beat up Yongguk. That’s what they said. Daehyun couldn’t believe it though. Yongguk was.. strong. A tough guy. And despite everything he had ever done to Himchan and him, his friend hadn’t ever snapped or done anything. He had always started reciting Shakespeare. That was it. So when the class was buzzing with the news that Himchan had beat up Yongguk, leaving the popular guy on the floor, before walking away. And then he skipped class. Himchan skipped class. Daehyun wouldn’t believe before the end of class when Himchan still hadn’t returned. So he was on his way to Himchan’s place with his forgotten things and a hope for an explanation. He would skip homework today, as he wasn’t spending his evening... pleasantry.

Arriving at the house he went up and rang the doorbell. Hopefully, Himchan was home so he could get an explanation. Anything to explain that sudden impossible rumor. The door opened and there stood Himchan, sweat covering his brow.

“Hey,” Himchan greeted him in surprise. Which was understandable since the two, despite sticking together and talking at school, they didn’t spend time together after school. With exception of homework every once in a while.

“Hey,” Daehyun greeted back. “You forgot your stuff at school,” he told him and lifted his friend’s bag off his shoulder to underline his point.

“Oh yeah. Thanks,” Himchan thanked him with a smile and took the bag. “Do you want to come in?” he offered and Daehyun nodded at the offer. He wanted to know the truth about that ridiculous rumor. It couldn’t be true. It just couldn’t. He’d rather believe one of the ninja turtles had sprung to Himchan’s rescue and beat up Yongguk. Stepping into the house, his friend closed the door behind him, while he took his shoes and jacket off and put his bag on the floor. “Something to eat?” Himchan asked and Daehyun nodded once again, following his friend to the kitchen.

“So the school is going crazy,” Daehyun told his friend, hoping the guy would tell his story. The true story, not the rubbish about him beating up Yongguk. Himchan chuckled.

“Wouldn’t surprise me. Those fuckers have nothing to do,” Himchan said and stuck his head in the fridge. “We have some brownies, do you want some?”

“Yes please,” Daehyun almost sang. “Since when did you curse?” he added. Not once had he heard his friend curse, swear or anything of the likes.

“Since the shitheads of the fucked world used up my damn patience,” Himchan answered and placed a plate with brownies on the table. The two sat down across from each other and Daehyun took a bite of one of the brownies. Oh, that was some good stuff. “I’m guessing you want to hear why I skipped class?” Himchan asked before taking a bite of his own brownie. Daehyun nodded eagerly.

“The whole class is talking about you beating up Yongguk. What really happened?” Daehyun asked. An insulted expression folded his friend’s face.

“I beat him up. It isn’t mere gossip,” Himchan told him. Daehyun stopped chewing and swallowed the brownie in his mouth.

“Seriously?” he asked. Himchan nodded. “You’re not joking?” Himchan shook his head. “How the fuck is that possible?!” Daehyun was bewildered. Himchan snickered.

“I’m not some weak sucker. I can fucking fight. I take taekwondo and teach it as well. I did kickboxing back before high school and I take karate on the weekends,” Himchan told him. Daehyun’s jaw dropped to the floor. “Oh stop looking so fucking surprised! It’s not like brownies started dancing the cancan!”

“How can I not know about this?” Daehyun asked in bewilderment. He was sure that if the brownies did start dancing the cancan, he wouldn’t be as surprised.

“You never asked,” Himchan answered with a shrug. “It’s not something I strut about telling the world. It’s just a hobby so I can take my aggressions out on something. I have anger problems.”

“How-uh- what-uh care to explain further?” Daehyun asked, juggling with his words.

“I used to recite Shakespeare’s sonnets when I got angry, you noticed the reciting part, I’m sure,” Himchan started and Daehyun nodded. “Today I’ve had a really fucked up bad day. So I used up all the sonnets. And then Yongguk was the usual ass he is. I just had to hit him. And then kick him. All that shit. So I beat the damned shithead up and told him not to mess with me. It pissed me off,” Himchan told him and slammed a hand on the table in rage. Daehyun jumped at the strength of the hit. He noticed the bandages on his friend’s hands.

“What are those for?” he asked, pointing at them.

“I have a punching bag in the basement. I was beating it up when you came,” Himchan explained with a shrug, having calmed down again and ate the last of his brownie.

“Remind me not to get on your bad side,” Daehyun replied and took a new brownie as he finished his own. Himchan had beat up Yongguk. As improbable as it was, it was apparently true. He didn’t quite believe it yet, but his friend said so himself. A thought crossed his mind and he couldn’t help but grin.

“What’s the grin for?” Himchan asked.

“You know, Yongguk didn’t come to class either. According to everyone, he was at the nurse’s,” Daehyun told him. A wicked grin spread on Himchan’s face.

“You have no idea how good that feels,” Himchan grinned and chuckled.

 

Jongup was wandering around, looking for Him in the streets. His head was turning from left to right as he looked over the shoulders of the people around him. He was looking for the familiar face of the nerd. He turned around the corner and spotted him enter the library. He hurried his steps not to lose him from his sight. He followed him from a distance through the aisles of books until he sat down by a table in an isolated corner with a book. Next to him sat a beautiful girl wearing a dress reaching just above her knees. She was reading a magazine on beauty, not that she needed it. Jongup sat down on a chair outside their corner where he could keep an eye on them through a gap in the book. 

Thirty minutes later, Jongup started to doubt if Daehyun was going to make a move when he finally did. The nerd laid down his book and whispered something to the girl. Jongup wished he had super-hearing right now. The girl giggled and a blush appeared on her cheeks and she tried to cover it with her petite hands. Daehyun chuckled lightly and cupped her hands with his own and kissed her gently. It was so different from the last times. He was so gentle. They scooted closer to each other on their chairs and Daehyun dropped his hands to her thighs drawing small circles with his thumbs. They deepened the kiss and Daehyun quickly turned it more aggressive and needy.

Daehyun's hands wandered under the girl's skirt and he broke the kiss with a surprised expression that quickly turned into a wicked smirk. He pulled the girl onto his lap and kissed her again while his hands worked underneath her skirt in a subtle way. She locked her legs around Daehyun's waist and Daehyun stood up. He held her up by his hands on her ass as he walked to a shelf to keep balance and pressed her against it.

Jongup stood up and moved a bit to get a better angle of view and stood now perpendicular to the couple and peaked through a new gap. Daehyun lifted her dress further up and revealed a pink thong framing her firm ass. Jongup saw as the girl started to palm Daehyun through his jeans, and with skilled fingers undid the pants. The room temperature rose in the room and Jongup started to feel hot. Small moans left the corner and Jongup knew it wouldn't be too long before he could see Daehyun pound into her mercilessly.

She pulled down his pants and boxers allowing his fully grown hard erection to spring into the free. He pulled her dress above her hips and he caressed her ass. He was too focused on her ass. He traced down between her legs, probably feeling her wetness, but he took a hand to his mouth and sucked at his fingers. That shouldn't be necessary. He put her down and kept her dress high as he turned her around so she was facing Jongup. Jongup had to blink a few times. Did she have a cock? There was a rock hard erection on her front. He was going to fuck a shemale. No wonder he was surprised before.

Daehyun pressed her or him into the shelf again and slapped her ass once before inserting a finger into her or his hole. It was confusing. She had breasts and a cock. She moaned and bit her lips as she held onto the shelf. She prodded her ass out giving herself completely to the nerd. He quickly prepared her to another finger and he pushed in another one. The room was quickly filled by moans from the girl and sounds of wet kisses placed on her neck.

It took only a couple of more minutes and an extra finger before Daehyun was pounding into the girl, driving his obviously huge cock in and out of her with an almost inhuman strength. His movements were hard, fluid and fast and absolutely pleasurable to look at. Jongup wanted to feel Daehyun's movements like that. But he was a nerd.

Daehyun kept pounding into her, already driving her through an orgasm nicely painting white spots on the library books, and she was already hard and moaning again. And so was Jongup. He had to leave. He had gotten quite a problem to take care of.

He went off to the bathroom. If his interest wasn't peaked before, it definitely was now. Daehyun, the nerd, fucked boys and girls and even shemales. He didn't really care who or what, as long it was sex.


	9. Chapter Nine

He was early. Never before had he been early, but he had business to attend with a little loser. Today he was going to teach that little shit his place. Make him pay. And the subject of his plans of torture just turned down the hallway. When Himchan reached him, he pushed himself off the wall, grabbed the nerd by the throat and slammed him into the wall.

“You little shit, you think you can get away with that stunt you played yesterday?” Yongguk growled. He felt one of Himchan’s hands on his own and the world spun around. With a slam, Yongguk was up against the wall, one hand on his throat, another holding the hand that was previously on the nerd's throat.

“I see someone hasn’t learned their lesson,” Himchan growled into his ear. Yongguk wondered how they could’ve switched positions so fast while staring at the nerd’s furious face. “Do you want to make another visit to the nurse’s, shitface?” Himchan asked. Yongguk only growled in response and moved his free hand to punch the damned nerd. Somehow the loser saw what was coming, let go of his throat and pinned the other hand to the wall as well. Before he could do anything else, he felt one of his legs be forced across the other by a foot. It was pinned against the wall with Himchan’s foot, so he could barely stand. The nerd was the only thing holding him up. Yongguk tried to break free, pushing all he could against the nerd holding him up the wall. Himchan chuckled at him.

“Now Yonggukie,” Himchan sang wickedly. “I know, and you should fucking know, that you can’t break free. You’re too fucking weak for that moron,” Himchan told him, underlining his point by pressing him further into the wall.

“Why don’t you fight properly like a man,” Yongguk growled, still trying to break free. Himchan scoffed. That loser scoffed.

“Yeah, like you were about to do right? Your stupidity and double morality amuse me dickface,” Himchan told him in a sarcastic tone. He didn’t like that tone. “But I’ll play with you,” the nerd agreed and let him go. Yongguk almost fell to the ground but regained his balance last second. The nerd had his back turned to him, taking a step away. Lunging forward, Yongguk punched the nerd in his back with all his strength. To his surprise, Himchan chuckled as he turned around. The world tipped over as Yongguk felt his legs be swept away under him and the next second he was on the floor. Pain blossomed in his stomach as he was kicked on the blue mark on his stomach he had gained from yesterday.

“Seriously, you little fucking piece of shit. Trying to punch me when I have my back turned, huh? Didn’t go very well did it, sucker?” Himchan snapped at him and kicked him again. “Lucky for you, you’re not as strong as you think, you fucked up dick,” he continued and kicked him again, making Yongguk’s body slide back from the impact. He opened the eyes he hadn’t even noticed closing and looked up at the nerd who had a furious look on his face. Himchan came closer as he bent down. “Lucky for you, no one’s fucking here yet. I’d pick myself up and get to the fucking nurse if I were you though. And this is the last fucking time I’m being fucking nice to you. So stop pissing me off, fuckhole,” Himchan finished warning him, spitting the words out with disgust. With that, he stood up and walked away. Clutching his stomach, Yongguk got up slowly as well.

 

“Argh, I’m tired,” Youngjae complained with a small pout. His boyfriend immediately gave him his full attention.

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Zelo asked worriedly. Youngjae nodded.

“I want to sleep. Take notes for me while I sleep. I had a low score in the last test we had in this subject,” Youngjae requested, looking at his boyfriend with almost pleading eyes.

“Of course I will,” Zelo nodded. “I have the small pillow you used yesterday, do you want to use it?” he asked. Youngjae nodded. Hurriedly, Zelo found the pillow and gave it to him. Youngjae smiled and lay down on the desk, pillow underneath his head.

“Remember to take notes,” he reminded his boyfriend giving him a sweet smile. Zelo nodded and took out pencil and paper for the first time in years. Youngjae smiled to himself before drifting off to sleep. His boyfriend hated taking notes.

Too early, the bell rang, waking Youngjae up again. He yawned and stretched his arms. Lazily he looked at his boyfriend, who looked back at him.

“Did you sleep well?” Zelo asked and looked almost pleading at him. Youngjae nodded and tapped his cheek a couple of times, indicating he wanted a kiss. His boyfriend leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

“Did you take notes?” Youngjae asked and his boyfriend nodded hurriedly and showed a couple of pages filled with writing. “Ahh, you did well,” Youngjae praised his boyfriend with a smile. Zelo smiled nervously. He should be nervous. He had forgotten his boyfriend in the bathroom. So he wasn’t going to go unpunished. Though this right now was just to unnerve the tall boy. “Ahh, I’m hungry can you get me something to eat?” Youngjae pouted and rubbed his stomach.

“Of course,” Zelo leaped up instantly. “Anything special you want?”

"I want strawberries," Youngjae requested with a big happy smile. Zelo's own smile faltered for a couple of seconds before recovering and he nodded.

"I'll be back in ten minutes," Zelo told him and rushed off to find strawberries.

 

The strawberries in the first store weren't good enough for his boyfriend so he hurried on to the next store. There they were better, good enough to be served for Youngjae. He bought them and hurried back to the school. He was back in 12 minutes to a not so pleased boyfriend.

"I got you strawberries," Zelo said and held out the red berries. Youngjae raised an unpleased eyebrow and Zelo cringed. "You're late?" Youngjae stated and his tone of voice asked for an explanation.

"The strawberries in the first store wasn't good enough for you." Zelo quickly replied and Youngjae nodded.

Zelo was still holding the strawberries and when Youngjae didn't move to take it, Zelo decided to go for it himself. He picked up the most perfect strawberry for his boyfriend and placed it in front of his lips. Youngjae opened his mouth and ate the strawberry biting off the green top. His boyfriend was beautiful. Zelo quickly threw the top in the rubbish can and fed his boyfriend another one of the red bites.

"I'm thirsty," Youngjae said and refused to eat a strawberry.  
"What can I get you?" Zelo asked immediately and dropped the strawberry back in the box with the others.  
"A banana milk," Youngjae said and Zelo hurried out if the room to find a vending machine where he bought a banana milk. He didn't complain about being treated like this. It was his job as Youngjae's boyfriend and his slave this week. Plus he was terrified of what punishment his boyfriend had in mind for him, leisurely hoping this running back and forth was the worst of it.

 

The doorbell rang out through the house. Yongguk sighed when he didn’t see his dad rush to open the door. Which made it his job. Groaning he got out of the couch and went to open the door. It was Himchan. Without a word, Yongguk slammed the door closed again and locked it. As if nothing had happened he went into his room, ignoring the doorbell ringing stubbornly. No fucking way was he going to look at that ugly face after today. Once again, he pushed away the memories as he buried himself in his bed. It was too much to think about.

“WHO THE FUCK IS AT THE DOOR!?” he heard his mom yell. Please don’t open it, he silently begged. He stayed quiet in hope of being able to hear what happened, but the music from his brother’s room deafened any sounds from the entrance. When he heard steps closing in on his room, he tried to hide himself in his bed.  
“Yongguk get up, your tutor is here,” his mom’s voice came from his door. Fucking shit.

“Send him away, I don’t wanna,” Yongguk replied grumpily in his bundle of sheets. A heavy sigh came from his mom.

“Yongguk. I’m not going to say this twice. You’ll complete the tutoring this boy has for you, no matter if you want it or not. So man the fuck up and quit being like your father,” his mom told him with an edge of anger. He wanted to yell at her to get the fuck out and leave him the fuck alone, but he knew he’d get it if he did that. Instead, he groaned. “I’m taking your brother to his go-cart stuff. We’ll eat on the way home and your father won’t be home ‘til 8, so if you want something, make it yourself. Now go learn something useful and take after me for once,” his mom ordered before walking out of his room. Yongguk felt like beating someone up.

“Get out of bed fuckface, we’ve got studying to do and I’m on a schedule,” the much-hated voice of Himchan told him at the same time the music from his brother’s room stopped. With a mind to smash everything in a ten-meter radius, Yongguk got out of his bed.

“Study well,” his mother said with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes, as she stuck her head in the door, before departing. Behind her, his brother gave him a short wave and a smile. Yongguk grunted in return. Doing the most stupid thing he could think of doing at this moment, he grabbed for Himchan’s throat. Before it reached the nerd, the hand was grabbed, twisted and with it Yongguk span around and landed heavily on his back. A foot collided with his stomach, where the foot had been previously that day. It hurt and pain blossomed from the spot.

“Get up fuckface, I’m not gonna tutor you in this hole,” Himchan spat at him and headed out the door. “I’m going to drag you by the dick if you don’t follow on your own,” he almost casually threatened as he disappeared in the doorway. Half of Yongguk wanted to keep lying on the floor, to see if Himchan would actually do it. The other half didn’t want to take the chance as he’d been surprised about what the nerd would do these past few days. So grunting, he got up and followed Himchan to the living room.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW-chapter

"Junhong-ah?" Youngjae called his boyfriend. 'Fuck' Zelo thought instantly. When Youngjae called him by his real name, he knew he was fucked. Literally fucked. And he knew the reason very well. He had forgotten him in the bathroom.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He called out.

"Come into my room," Youngjae called and Zelo dragged his feet towards him. It wasn't like he didn't like what was going to happen, but he dreaded the feeling that was to follow the next day. The soreness in every single bone, joint, and a patch of skin on Zelo's body would feel beaten. Beaten with pleasure and ecstasy today, and tomorrow he would feel like he was beaten by a baseball bat. He stepped through the open door and saw Youngjae sit with crossed legs on the bed with a sweet smile on his lips. The most bulletproof facade of the beast hiding just beneath the surface.

"Come sit," Youngjae ordered and Zelo complied.

He barely had time to get comfortable before he was naked and his wrists tied together with a rope behind his back. The pulled tightly downwards to his knees. The rope got tied to his left knee and he was forced to sit on his calfs. This position was forcing Zelo's shoulders back in a painful angle. He winced. Youngjae pushed him onto his back and tightened the rope, forcing Zelo to form an uncomfortable bow-like shape. His boyfriend appeared in front of his face with a wicked smile on his lips. Despite his prior actions, he kissed Zelo's lips sweetly while his fingers caressed his cheeks gently. The gentle touches were followed by a harsh slap to his chest giving a perfect imprint of Youngjae's handprint. He reached over his shoulders and back, taking a hold of Zelo's hands and pulled them up towards himself.

Youngjae turned Zelo around so he was on his stomach. He ran a finger along his spine, feeling every bump of it. He untied Zelo's knee and Zelo fell onto the bed with a sigh of relief. A little too early for that.

Zelo was turned around and the ropes around his wrists were tightened, preventing blood flow to his fingers and the ropes cutting into his skin.

"Stay," Youngjae said in a way that was almost daring Zelo to move. He looked up at the ceiling and smirked at the hook conveniently hanging there. He took his chair and hoisted the rope through the hook. He jumped back down on the floor, giving the rope a strong yank that caused Zelo to be pulled across the bed by his wrist and a strangled scream left his lungs. Zelo was hanging halfway off the bed, only held up by the rope around his wrists. Youngjae jumped and caught the rope at his highest and pulled Zelo further off the bed with yet another scream. Youngjae watched him and a wicked smirk grazed his lips. Another jump and Zelo's toes slammed into the floor causing a few tears to run down his flushed cheeks. Another jump and he was almost vertical with his hands pulled up behind his back. Youngjae jumped one last time and Zelo could just hold himself on the floor on his already hurting toes.

Youngjae crawled under his bed and pulled out a three feet long wooden stick. He looked at it with admiration and a creepy smirk crept to his face. Zelo saw it and knew it all too well. He was being restrained to a point where wiggling his toes would hurt - more than they already were.

Youngjae placed the stick in front of Zelo's feet. Youngjae lifted one foot and placed it by the end of the stick. This caused Zelo to be lower compared to the rope and he was forced to lean forward to reduce the pain. Youngjae then tied his other foot to the other end and pulled the rope further. Zelo moaned in pain as he was forced further forward and upwards, only his toes hitting the floor. His shoulders were pulled so hard in restrains he was sure they would go out of place if they were tightened just the slightest more.

When Youngjae tied the other end of the rope to the bedpost Zelo was tied up to the extremes. And completely vulnerable. Youngjae walked to his secret stash of toys, cardboard boxes in his shelf with the tag 'toys' on it. The same ones that contained action figures and toy cars ten years ago. In other boxes chains, whips and ropes were hidden. Youngjae had even taken up the 'hobby' of model planes to get more hooks hung up in the ceiling for their sex games.

He took out a whip, cock plug, gag, blindfold and most important: different numbers of sex beads, vibrators, dildos, pleasure eggs and nibble clamps.

"Rule number one: no sound is to be made by you. Rule number two: your ass has to take everything my hand offers. Even if it offers itself. Understood?" Youngjae asked, his voice sugary sweet. Zelo nodded curtly.

Youngjae slapped his bare back with his hand as he picked up an inch wide pleasure egg. He lubed it thoroughly and pushed it into Zelo's hole without any preparation. Zelo bit his lower lip in a sick mixture of pain and pleasure. Youngjae watched Zelo's reaction carefully and frowned when he seemed to enjoy the penetration. He yanked the toy out again and replaced it with a thick dildo instead. Zelo bit his lip harder with this penetration. Zelo looked to the side and saw a wicked smirk on Youngjae's features. He had just begun. Youngjae pulled out the dildo harshly and shoved it back into Zelo only to pull it out once more. Youngjae looked at Zelo's hole and Zelo knew it contracted and relaxed repeatedly.

"Someone is enjoying himself." Youngjae mocked and Zelo knew he had lost for tonight. The repeated stimulation of his muscles around his entrance was a true sign of pleasure and he couldn't help it. His erection was proudly standing and the crown already blushing.

Youngjae walked away from Zelo. The youngest couldn't see where he went. He was out if sight. But he knew where he was. He was standing by the mini freezer he had in his room. 'For ice cream. Of course.' He had told his mother with his sugar-coated voice and the cute tilt of his head which practically was irresistible. His mother had complied in a heartbeat and even bought the first ice creams to go in there. Now it was stocked with ice cubes. All for sexual torture. Zelo heard the vacuum from the freezer close, and how the ice cubes would rattle against each other every time Youngjae would shake his hand to get the ice off of his skin.

Zelo's boyfriend placed himself behind him and kneaded his buttock with an ice cold hand and Zelo was so close to release a gasp. But he didn't.

"You're a good boy today," Youngjae said with a certain arousal in his voice. Two ice cubes were pushed into Zelo's hole and a thick vibrator right behind made sure the ice stayed inside. Zelo whimpered at the cold sensation and Youngjae squeezed his buttocks against each other, preventing the vibrator to slide out. He turned the vibrator on high and Zelo jerked. The already too tight ropes tightened further and Zelo whimpered again. Zelo wasn't like everybody else. He loved the pain so he grew closer and closer to his release as Youngjae kept in the ice.

"You like that, you little slut," Youngjae stated. "Rules are changed. No cumming until I say so. Do you need help with that?" Youngjae asked and Zelo nodded, he had expected for Youngjae to make him wear a cock ring or use ice on his head. He had never expected his boyfriend to use a cock plug on him. It was an instrument consisting of a ring with a rod in the middle. The rod was going inside the cock to prevent cum to leak.

"Are you sure?" Youngjae asked one last time and Zelo nodded. Rather wearing a cock plug than break one of Youngjae's rules. Youngjae nodded and licked on the instrument in his hands.

The still cold but slick material slipped into the head of Zelo's penis and Zelo cried out in pain.

"You broke the rule," Youngjae stated coolly and stood up in front of him. He wrapped his long fingers around his own cock and stroked it fast.

"Oh god. Zelo...feels so good." He moaned and flicked his thumb over the head. He pressed gently below the head and shuddered from the feeling of pure ecstacy.

Zelo felt tortured. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he was whimpering. He had already broken that rule. Youngjae was standing in front of him and pleasured himself while shamelessly moaning his name.

Another wicked glint came to Youngjae's eyes and he smirked. He stopped pleasuring himself and turned to his collected toys. He picked up a gag with a hole, separating the lips. He gagged Zelo and yanked in the rope, causing Zelo to bend further forward, his head now in level with Youngjae's crotch.

Without hesitation, Youngjae took a firm hold of his cock and aligned it with Zelo's gagged mouth. With another harsh yank, Zelo bent down over Youngjae's cock and took him in his mouth completely and deep down his throat. Youngjae threw his head back and moaned loudly with the immense pleasure he felt from his boyfriend's warm mouth. He released the rope just enough for Zelo to slide off the cock again and then yanked again. Zelo yelped in pain and tears covered his cheeks as he gagged repeatedly from the rough treatment of his mouth and throat.

Youngjae shot his cum into Zelo's mouth and made him choke. Due to the gag, Zelo wasn't able to swallow and could only cough to keep the cum from his airways.

Youngjae pulled out of Zelo's mouth and left him coughing. He released Zelo from the gag and the youngest swallowed what hadn't escaped his mouth already. He kept gasping his breathing raspy and sore throat. The eldest left the room happily and smiled at his boyfriend after having kissed the top of his head. He left his boyfriend withering, bend over to 90 degrees, tied up, unable to move and still cock plugged.

Zelo's eyes drifted to the wall clock. Tic toc. One second passed slowly after the other. Almost mockingly slow. One hour past. Another past. And lastly, after three hours, Youngjae returned and watched his boyfriend, still standing immobilized, cock plugged and still hard.

Taking a firm hold of Zelo's cock, Youngjae pulled out the plug with a scream from Zelo.

"Can you follow the rules?" He asked the younger who barely nodded. It had been excruciating to stand in that position for three hours straight. Youngjae released the rope and Zelo stood back up straight, his feet planted flat on the ground, completely sore in his back and toes.

Youngjae fell to his knees in front of the youngest and took a gentle hold of Zelo's throbbing cock and started pumping Zelo. Zelo was squirming, crying and both begging Youngjae to stop and continue. He was entirely too sensitive to handle any touch but at the same time, he desperately needed the release to get over the sensitivity.

He flicked his wrist, squeezed below the head, traced the large vein with his finger all while his other hand played with his balls. He kept stroking Zelo's proud member and watched all expressions of tortured pleasure shooting through Zelo's face and body.

Zelo's cock was throbbing in Youngjae's hand and he was seconds from euphoria. Youngjae let go of his cock and left him. Again.

Zelo was too close to crying. He had reached the point of no return, one single stroke from his release. And he could do nothing about it. He had been released. But only from the ceiling. His hands were still tied on the back. He ran after Youngjae and found him sitting on the couch zapping on the tv.

He straddled his boyfriend. His hands still on his back and he began to hump him for release.

"Someone is needy," Youngjae smirked.

"Shut up and let me cum. I have been waiting for almost four fucking hours for this." Zelo growled back and Youngjae finally showed mercy. He wrapped one hand around Zelo's cock and held it there.

"You do the work." He said and instantly Zelo thrust hard into his hands, lewd moans leaving his mouth. It took him only about a minute to release his seeds all over Youngjae's hand and stomach before he collapsed over his boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

 

"Who should I pick today?" Daehyun asked himself, his eyes darting around the room watching for his next prey. The dance floor was crowded with horny teenagers and people slightly older, and Daehyun just had to pick. But Daehyun didn't want it easy. He wanted someone he would have to fight to get. He didn't want an easy bimbo in skinny jeans, short skirt or wearing nothing.

His eyes were scanning the room once more. "Too easy, too tall, too skinny, too skanky, too....taken?" He mumbled to himself and his interest finally peaked.

A boy was dancing with a hot blonde girl in a tight and short dress, cut low in the back. Daehyun admired her. She was quite a catch.

He slid out of his chair and walked out the pair with a light bounce in his steps. He stepped up behind and draped his arms around the girl and twirled them around so he was standing with his back to the guy and had a very surprised girl in his arms.

"He isn't your type." He whispered huskily into her ear. Only a quarter of a second later he had a stinging print of five red fingers on his cheek. He cupped his cheek surprised and sent the girl a glare that could kill.

"I am not your type either, slut! Take the poor nerd from the corner over there." He said and pointed to a random corner. "He, is the one I want." He finished up with a point to the boy behind him and took a step backward into the arms of the boy. He had realized, if he wanted this boy, he was the one who had to bend over. There was no way he was going to bottom ever. Much to his surprise, the boy pushed him forward with much force and he almost stumbled into the girl.

He turned around and threw the boy a seductive look. He had never been turned down before, and today wasn't going to be the first time. He walked up to him again and wrapped his arms around his neck only to receive a harsh push to his hips. He stumbled forward a few steps again.

Daehyun wasn’t giving up and he walked up to the boy again. This was exactly what he wanted. Someone to fight for. The boy had turned his back on him and Daehyun scowled.

He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, making his voice a little lighter than usual. “Hi sexy. Why are you pushing me away?” He asked and brushed his fingers over the spot on his neck he knew too well. The man shivered from the touch and turned around. “You again?” He asked in disbelief and Daehyun nodded. “I want you to fuck me.” He said in a husky voice, yet still keeping it light with a hand pressed to his crotch. A yelp and a hitched intake of breath told Daehyun he was about to have him. It didn’t take much, the boy just liked to act straight.

“That is not going to happen.” The boy said and pushed Daehyun away again, but this time not nearly as hard. Daehyun walked up to him again and kissed his neck at the spot he had found with his fingers just before, getting a breathy moan in response.

With this response, Daehyun got more daring. He kept kissing his neck up and down pulling several breathy moans and embarrassed shivers. His hand wandered to the boy’s crotch and palmed him hungrily but still gentle. Slowly but surely the boy gave into his touch, subconsciously stepping closer. Taking the hint, Daehyun hooked his fingers into the boy’s belt loops and pulled him to a back room.

He released his pants and much to his surprise, the boy pressed him against the wall even before the door was closed and devoured his mouth. The boy pressed Daehyun hard against the wall, his hips bucked against Daehyun’s. He moaned encouragingly. It seemed to excite the boy further and he felt hands roaming the skin under his shirt. He leaned into the touches and grabbed a firm hold of the boy’s biceps to bring him closer.

The boy lifted off Daeyun’s shirt and discarded it in the direction of the door. The door that none of them had noticed open further.

They proceeded to undress one another, and soon Daehyun found his naked body pressed against the wall with his ass sticking out. The boy was standing right behind him and slowly ghosting his fingers over Daehyun’s heated skin from his shoulders to his ass.

The hands jerked away from him and a surprised ‘wow’ filled the room. Turning around he saw a dark bulky figure stand in front of him, his target a couple of meters away.

“Out,” the figure said in a dark voice, that seemed kind of familiar, to Daehyun’s target.

“Who do y-” the target started but was interrupted by the figure that had interrupted them.

“Out,” he repeated, voice even darker and threatening. The target took his clothes and started dressing himself. No way was this stranger interrupting his sex! Daehyun marched up to the guy and gave him a push.

“You get out,” he told the slightly shorter guy. The guy turned and Daehyun’s world froze. That was Jongup.

 

 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Daehyun sat his desk, staring at the English homework he was supposed to do. He just couldn’t wrap his mind around it. It felt like he had a giant itch everywhere. He needed it. He needed it so badly. Turning his head, he looked at Himchan, who was reading Hamlet for the nth time. Maybe he could... no. Not only was he his friend, but he’d probably beat him up if he tried. Turning back to his homework, he sighed.

“Something wrong?” Himchan asked him.

“No, no, it’s nothing. I just-uh... I can’t really do this analysis,” Daehyun told him. His friend put down his book and leaned closer, whipping out a pencil.

“Here, I’ll help you,” Himchan told him and started talking about the text and underlined certain parts. But Daehyun still couldn’t concentrate. Even less because Himchan was closer. But he couldn’t. Not only because he didn’t want any of his limbs broken, but because he was a friend.

His thoughts traveled back to the night before. He was about to have sex. Just the moment before. Heck, he was even bending over for this one, which he usually didn’t do! And then... Jongup had appeared.

He could feel a slight chill come over him. Jongup had been staring at him all day. The Nintendo that usually occupied the boy lay on the table, his eyes directed on Daehyun. He could feel it. Last night, after Daehyun’s target was gone, Jongup had turned to him and stared at him. A bit as he was now, except last night it hadn’t been a glare. No, he had just stared at Daehyun who had been butt-naked. Thousands of thoughts had ran through his mind at that moment, most of them containing the wish of being clothed and his classmate not being there.

“Fuck me,” Jongup had said after what seemed like an eternity. The request still left Daehyun perplexed. He had said those words ruthlessly, almost as if he didn’t care what the words meant. It was as mindblowing as it was impossible. Jongup was smart, lazy, handsome, popular. Daehyun was a nerd. It was Jongup’s group that threw paper balls and threw books every once in awhile. It was also that group that pushed him into the wall if he wasn’t pressed against it already when they walked by.

“Fuck me,” Jongup had repeated in the same tone after Daehyun had just stared at him for a while.

“Hey! Are you even listening?” an annoyed Himchan asked and Daehyun was brought out of his thoughts.

“Sorry,” he apologized. “I’ve done something I’m regretting so much right now,” he confided in his friend.

“What?” Himchan asked.

“I’ll tell you later,” Daehyun waved him off and returned to his thoughts of last night. After Jongup had said ‘Fuck me’ for the second time, Daehyun had gotten his wits together again. And he’d said no. Without a word, he’d collected his clothes, put them on and left. He’d left the club entirely. Jongup knew. Knew of him having sex every night, was the conclusion he’d come to. And he just couldn’t bring himself to fuck the guy that he kind of feared at the same time.

Now he regretted it. Not that he didn’t fuck Jongup, but that he didn’t find someone else to have sex with. He could feel the need in his very bones. Carefully he turned around and shot a glance at the guy he’d refused to have sex with. He was glaring him down. Something said he’d regret saying no to that as well.

 

Himchan was talking to Daehyun. And Jongup didn’t like it. He was annoyed with Daehyun. He’d said no. He had refused. And now Jongup wanted revenge. He wanted to teach the sex-crazed nerd that he shouldn’t have said no. That he should have had sex with him. Because Jongup wanted to try it. He wanted to be fucked too. Yet that nerd had said ‘no’.

Jongup looked down at his Nintendo. It was turned off for the day. He didn’t want to play Spyro right now. He wanted Daehyun to regret saying no. Why had the nerd said no anyways? He fucked anyone, anywhere. So why not him?

The boy he was staring at turned his head and met his eyes. Jongup gave him his best glare. He was going to regret this. Maybe he could get him beat up. Oh yes, that was a good idea. Get Yongguk to beat him up. That would be fun to look at. And then afterward, he’d tell the nerd that this wouldn’t have happened if he’d said yes. A small devilish smile appeared on his lips as he continuously glared at Daehyun. He knew just how to get Yongguk fired up to beat the nerd up as well.

“Yongguk?” he called for the guy beside him.

 

Yongguk turned from throwing the pile of paper balls on his desk at the girls in front of him, to Jongup. He was slightly surprised. The boy was wearing a slight smirk and hell seemed to breathe in his eyes, that were usually so blank and careless. That was weird. Yongguk grunted, signaling he was listening.

“Yongguk, I have some distressing news for you,” Jongup told him with a hint of malice in his words. What happened to the boy who never cared or showed emotion about anything except his Nintendo? Yongguk hummed to signal him to go on. He wasn’t really that worried about what the boy was going to say, more like what was happening to the boy.

“Daehyun fucked your brother,” the usually emotionless boy told him. Yongguk froze in his seat. But then he relaxed again. That was impossible.

“That’s impossible. Daehyun’s a nerd,” Yongguk replied, waving off the horrible idea.

“I saw it happen a few days ago. Daehyun was fucking your brother mercilessly up a wall in an alleyway,” Jongup told him. “I stopped and checked. It was the nerd alright,” Jongup continued. Yongguk sat stiffly in his seat. A few days ago, his brother had been limping about. He’d said he’d fallen on his butt somewhere, but he had been nervous when explaining. His fingers had been fumbling with each other. No. No, no, no. Yongsu could not have been fucked by Daehyun. But Jongup had just told him he’d seen it. Yongguk felt his anger spread throughout his entire body.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he raised himself from the chair. His eyes were dead set on the nerd. No one touched his brother. Barely noticing anything but the nerd who uncomfortably shifted in his seat, he made his way through the class. No sound seemed to reach his ears, all he could think of was beating that nerd up.

He reached the table with the two nerds and stood looming over their figures for two seconds, silently announcing his arrival. The second they looked up at him, Yongguk grabbed the collar of Daehyun's shirt, lifted him out of his seat and flung him over the table with almost inhuman strength. The nerd groaned painfully as he hit the floor. It pleased Yongguk's ears. In a second he was over the nerd and punched him in the face, letting all his strength go through the hit. A wicked smirk was grazed upon his lips as he let his fist fall once again.

The fist never reached his target though, as he was suddenly pulled back from the nerd. His back collided with the floor and angrily he looked up to find out who interfered with his business. Himchan. Breathing heavily he got up from the floor, standing across from the nerd that had interrupted his business.

Himchan threw his head, looking behind Yongguk. At the motion, he heard a scramble behind him. A quick look told him Daehyun was getting away. He couldn’t allow that. His hand grabbed the fleeing nerd and pulled him back. The nerd’s face was contorted in fear and a trail of blood ran from his nose. That little bitch.

A quick and painful hit on his arm, made him weaken his hold on the nerd and next thing he knew, Himchan had pulled the nerd out his grasp, standing in between them.

“You should leave this while you can,” Himchan warned him in a low voice. Yongguk didn’t care. Instead, he leaped forward at the guy who was standing in his way. He got a hold of the guy’s collar, ready to punch his face in. The nerd quickly did something with his hands that made him release his grip. The fist that was meant for the boy’s face was twisted around, his arm twisted behind his back. Pain shot through his shoulder as Himchan twisted harder.

He ground his teeth together, trying to ignore the pain and pulled with all he had to get out of the grip. It worked, though he stumbled forward a step. As soon as he had his balance back he turned around and let his fist fly once again. Himchan ducked and Yongguk let a rain of fists fall over the nerd. None of them seemed to hit though. The nerd deflected them and ducked out of the way of all of them. This only made Yongguk angrier and he tried with a kick. It hit his opponent’s thigh.

Himchan looked at him in surprise while Yongguk grinned back with cruel satisfaction. Something changed on the nerd ‘s face and the next thing he knew, was a rain of hits and kicks coming over him. Though he managed to duck around some of them, most of them hit him with stings of pain every time. A kick landed in his face, snapping his head backward and he stumbled a few steps.

He glared at the nerd who was standing in front of the guy who fucked his brother. Time seemed to stand still for a moment before Yongguk moved. Grabbing the chair next to him, he threw it at his opponent. Himchan ducked out of the way, pulling the other nerd with him so he didn’t get hurt. This only bothered Yongguk more and he leaped forward once again, to continue his attack.

Himchan disappeared from his eyes for a second, before the world toppled over and he found himself on the floor. He didn’t waste a second and grabbed the nerd before he could stand up, pulling him down onto the floor with him. The two of them rolled on the floor, throwing punches and colliding with desks and chairs.

“What is happening here?” a voice asked, but Yongguk ignored it and kept trying to hurt his opponent.

“Enough of this child’s play,” Himchan said and suddenly Yongguk was lying face down, with his arm twisted around his back. With a growl he tried to get up, but to no avail. The pressure Himchan was holding him down with was too much.

“Yongguk! Himchan! What is this? I didn’t expect this from you, Himchan,” the voice from before said. It was one of their teachers.

“Mr. Park, I can explain,” Daehyun’s voice piped up. The voice of that shit made Yongguk go crazy. Once again he tried to get out of the grip the nerd had on him, but he still wasn’t strong enough. “Yongguk attacked me and Himchan was defending me,” Daehyun explained. Yongguk growled in anger.

“Is this true Himchan?” Mr. Park asked.

“Yes sir,” Himchan answered above Yonggguk.

“Yongguk what is your opinion on this?” their teacher then asked.

“I will fuck that nerd up so he can never walk again,” Yongguk growled in rage and with difficulty looked up at Daehyun, telling him with his eyes, this wasn’t over.

“You two on the floor will come with me to the nurse and then we’ll go to the office afterward. Daehyun, head to the office now,” Mr. Park commanded.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter

"Why were you sent to my office?" The principal asked Daehyun. He was nervously fiddling with his fingers. He was a nerd. He had never been called to the office before.

"Yongguk attacked me and Himchan protected me." He explained while he looked at the principal. Something about him had changed. It was different. He narrowed his eyes and took a closer look. He would almost say he looked...attractive? He blinked and shook his head. 'What the fuck is happening here?!' It couldn't be. No. His mind was messing with him. He really needed to get some. The sooner the better.

"Why did Yongguk attack you in the first place?" The principal asked Daehyun and he was dragged out of the sick world where the principal was attractive.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Daehyun said with a confused expression.

"I see. You're free to go." The principal sighed. Daehyun picked up his bag from the floor and walked out the door with a final polite bow to the principal before he closed the door behind him. Outside stood Jongup.

"What do you want?" Daehyun asked him annoyed. After all, it was his fault he didn't get his release the day before.

"I told him. I saw you fuck his brother in an alleyway." He explained, and rage and fury rose within Daehyun's body.

"You told him what?!" Daehyun hissed. He fought a sudden urge to strangle the boy in front of him, but he didn't need another reason for people to be after him.

"I told him you fucked his brother in that alleyway," Daehyun thought back. Who had he fucked in an alleyway? 'No. That was definitely a girl. What about...no. To feminine to be Yongguk's brother. Then there is only...oh shit!' Daehyun went through them one by one as he remembered them. There had been this one. He had remarkably similar features with Yongguk now that he thought about it.

"Why?" Daehyun asked through clenched teeth. The boy in front of him had his full attention.

"You left me. And ignored me all day," Jongup stated with the usual ignorant expression on his face. Daehyun stood nailed to the floor. It was still as mind-blowing and perplexing to get the request the day after. He was just a nerd, and one of the popular boys wanted to be fucked by him.

'It's his fault you didn't release yesterday. It's his fault you almost ended in the hospital. It's his fault you ended in the principal's office.' Daehyun's inner voice spoke to him. He saw the logic. It was only fair. Jongup owed him that much.

"Come with me." He ordered and grabbed Jongup's wrist, pulling him down the hall and into the first empty classroom he found.

"You wanted to be fucked?" Daehyun asked as a rhetorical question once the door had been shut and locked behind them. Jongup's face lit up with the suggestion and Daehyun was surprised to see the change on the otherwise ignorant looking boy.

He collided their lips in an aggressive kiss of teeth clashing against teeth and tongues battling for dominance. Daehyun was pushing Jongup backward toward a desk but Jongup wouldn't budge. He placed his hand on Jongup's crotch and squeezed his member, earning a whine and full dominance.

He pushed him backward and roughly placed him on a desk without breaking the searing kiss. He pressed himself in between Jongup's legs and pulled him forward by the hips until their pelvises met. A heartfelt moan left Daehyun's lips. Damn, he needed this. More than ever. He was going to burst if he didn't get Jongup right now.

With skillful hands he unbuttoned Jongup's pants and tugged them off, letting them fall to the floor. His boxers soon followed.

He pressed Jongup onto the table and lifted his hips up slightly and looked at the inviting hole. To his surprise, he was already pulsating with anticipation.

Daehyun reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube and placed it on the table before he tugged his own pants and boxers down so they pooled around his ankles.

He squirted some lube into the palm of his hand and coated his fingers thoroughly after he had placed the bottle back down next to Jongup. Slowly he inserted his middle finger into Jongup who arched off the table in pleasure. This wasn't what Daehyun came here for. Immediately he slid his forefinger into him as well earning a small groan of pain. 'Much better' he concluded with a smirk. He moved the fingers in and out while he scissored the boy on the table fast and roughly.

He dwelled by the sound of the pained groans leaving the younger's mouth. He worked faster and rougher. This wasn't about Jongup. It was about his own needs. He quickly, maybe a little too early, inserted his ring finger into the hole and spread them wide apart and watched as the hole morphed itself into the shape he wanted it to be, sometimes trying to close around his fingers. He smirked and decided him to be ready. He pulled out his fingers and took the lube again, covering his erection with the slippery substance. He aligned himself and slid in slowly. Not because he wanted to take care of Jongup and not hurt him. But because he liked torturing himself a bit before he let out the beast inside him.

Once he was situated inside him completely he released a deep growl of pleasure.

The grunts of mixed pain and pleasure from Jongup turned Daehyun on. Together with the extreme tightness around his member, he felt absolutely amazing. He started rolling his hips pulling in and out of the younger. The wanton moans leaving the youngest made him feel even better. He snapped his hips harder and faster, holding onto Jongup's hips to keep him in place. Jongup raised himself up on his elbows and watched Daehyun work his ass. He watched until he threw his head back with a cry of Daehyun's name. The elder smirked as he noticed he was getting better with finding that specific spot. he moaned with every snap of his hips. Every time he hit Jongup's prostate he contracted around him and caused him more intense pleasure. He groaned and rammed into Jongup with such force it made the table push over the floor, adding extra vibrations to Jongup's pleasure. Not that Daehyun cared.

He moved faster, the long waited tightening in his stomach, contracting abs and heat coiling. He lost his rhythm of his thrusts and he bit harshly into Jongup's shoulder as he released his load into Jongup's abused hole. Panting heavily, he felt the feeling of finally being satisfied. He regained his breath and pulled out of the spent and exhausted boy on the table. He pulled his pants up and left the room without another word to Jongup.

 

“Himchan see if you can let go of Yongguk,” Mr. Park requested when they entered the nurse’s office. Himchan looked up at his teacher doubtfully. Yongguk’s shoulders were tense and he was sure that if he could see his face it would spit fire and hatred at him. But it was his teacher’s orders so he let his grip loosen and let go.

Yongguk pulled away harshly and soon Himchan saw a fist near his face. Out of pure instinct, he deflected the punch coming at his face and punched the other boy in his chest immediately. Before the boy could do anything else, Himchan had him spun around and had his arms locked behind him. Yongguk coughed a strained cough.

“You little bitch,” the boy coughed out.

“Okay, I think you should keep him in your grasp while we clean his face up,” Mr. Park commented. Himchan nodded in response. His teacher went over to knock on a door, before disappearing through it. Yongguk struggled weakly in his grip.

“Thou hast no more brain than I have in mine elbows, thou impertinent clay-brained joithead!” Himchan hissed at Yongguk. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“Trying to get out of your grip so I can beat you up, useless shit!” Yongguk spat back, still struggling. Himchan tightened his grip in return.

“I advise you to stop because I’m not going easy on you, shitface,” he growled. “You shouldn’t mess with my friends, puny boil-brained boar-pig,” he continued in a lower voice.

“You mean your friend, bastard,” Yongguk replied. “No one besides that waste of space wants to hang out with you bitch. And that whore shouldn’t mess with me,” he finished. Before Himchan could reply, Mr. Park and the nurse entered, cutting off the string of insults he had ready.

The two’s faces were cleaned up in silence. While Himchan was holding Yongguk in his grip, the nurse couldn’t inspect if anything else had happened to them. Mr. Park looked at the boy with his arms locked behind him inspectingly. He seemed to have calmed down slightly.

“I’m not sure if you should let go of Yongguk just yet Himchan,” Mr. Park said and Himchan nodded in agreement. “Come along, we’re going to meet the principal,” their teacher said and started heading out. Himchan let a few seconds pass before following his teacher.

“I’m warning you Yongguk. I will make your life very hard if you keep pulling stunts like this,” Himchan whispered into the said person’s ear as he followed his teacher. “I don’t allow people to hurt my friend nor me anymore.”

“Maybe you should tell your friend not to be a whore,” Yongguk growled back lowly.

“Speed up you two,” Mr. Park called at them, stopping to wait for them to catch up.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter

After what felt like hours in the principal’s office, Himchan was let out to find it had only lasted half an hour. Yongguk was to stay a little longer and had finally calmed down enough to be let loose. It had been tiring to hold his dumb classmate in a lock for that long. Though, luckily, he just had to get his things and then he could go home and do his homework.

As he walked through the halls, he pondered over what Yongguk had said. He had accused Daehyun of being a ‘whore and a slut’. Two words for basically the same thing, but an odd accusation even when you looked past the retardedness of his classmate’s words.

A door opened on the left suddenly and a smirking Daehyun stepped out, closing the door behind him. Himchan stopped up in surprise, waiting for the smirking boy to notice him.

“Himchan!” Daehyun exclaimed in surprise, smirk wiped out by an expression of surprise. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

“I’m on my way to get my things so I can go home,” Himchan answered, giving his friend an odd look. “What about you?”

“Same thing,” Daehyum answered with a nervous smile. He was hiding something. It probably had to do with that room he came out of. Though, it had none of Himchan’s interest right now.

“Really? Let’s go together then,” Himchan suggested and Daehyun nodded. The two of them started walking towards their classroom to get their things. “So Yongguk made an odd statement about you,” Himchan started, gaining Daehyun’s attention. “He called you a ‘whore and a slut’. If you look past the oddity of saying something of same meaning twice, I would like to know if you know why?” Daehyun didn’t answer. Instead, he looked down at the floor with unrealistic curiosity. “Okay, what’s going on?” Himchan asked with a sigh, stopping up. Daehyun stopped up as well but didn’t raise his gaze from his shoes.

“Don’t judge me ok, but uh-... I’mkindaasexaddict,” Daehyun rambled out too fast for Himchan to get it.

“Sorry, I didn’t get that,” Himchan said, encouraging his friend to say it at a normal pace.

“I’m addicted to sex,” Daehyun told him in a low voice. Himchan’s right eyebrow raised itself. The fuck? His friend looked up at him. “I’m addicted to sex and I accidentally fucked Yongguk’s brother,” Daehyun continued. Himchan’s other eyebrow disappeared under his bangs.

“You accidentally fucked his brother? How can you accidentally fuck anyone?” Himchan asked.

“I don’t know,” Daehyun shrugged his shoulder in response. “If I had known at the time he was Yongguk’s brother I wouldn’t have done it,” he explained in a low voice. Silence fell over the two as Himchan let the information fall in.

“So,” Himchan began and let out a short laugh. “you’ve fucked his brother. Well, no wonder he’s mad as fuck,” he continued and started laughing heartily. He couldn’t help but feel joy at the thought.

“So you don’t mind?” Daehyun asked wondrously. Himchan looked at him with a thoughtful look on his face, letting silence fall over them.

“No,” he answered at last. “Unless you start hitting on me. I swear I will beat your ass to pulp if you try to have sex with me,” he continued with a smile on his face.

 

Jongup let himself slump down onto the table. The sound of a zipper reached his ears and he raised his head slightly to see Daehyun button his pants with a satisfied smirk on his face. He straightened his clothes without a word and walked out, closing the door behind him. Jongup let his head fall back down onto the table. Holy fuck. That was beyond what he had imagined. Better than he had imagined. His ass burned, but he felt amazing, as he lay there half-naked, legs dangling off the desk.

As he regained his breath he propped himself onto his elbows and looked at the closed door one more time before he sat up straight. He winched as a stinging pain shot up his spine and he laid back down to get the worst weight off his hurting ass. Carefully, he scooted off the table and onto his feet, clenching his jaw not to cry out. It took him a couple of seconds to regain his senses from the pain shooting through him. With a hand on the table, he bent down to pick up his pants. The cum smeared out on his thighs and he groaned.

"Now that's just great." He grumbled and limped towards a stack of paper towels on the teacher's desk. He wiped it off his stomach and thighs and disposed the paper in the trash can under the desk. He took a deep breath and staggered back to his pants on the floor and picked them up again. Despite the endless pain shooting through his backside he managed to wear them decently and his shirt just needed to be tugged in place. He ran his fingers through his slightly damp hair and looked around. He wanted to make sure there were no traces of their doings left beside the paper towels in the bin. He spotted a small bottle on the floor. A souvenir. He went over to the bottle, slow but steady and picked it up. 'Daehyun's lube' he thought and stuffed it into his pocket. 

With a hobble, he made his way to the door and out. Jongup turned a corner, dwelling in the memory of pleasure Daehyun had given him just minutes earlier. He was so deep in thought he almost didn't notice Yongguk almost running him over. A hiss of pain escaped him when they bumped into each other and Jongup had to move quickly to regain his balance.

“LOOK WHERE YO- oh Jongup,” Yongguk yelled, before seeing who it was. Jongup stood with gritted teeth, feeling the pain blossom around his ass and back. “What’s wrong with you?”

“My ass and back hurt,” Jongup answered simply, void of any emotion, despite his face telling a story of pain. “Where are you going?” he asked, to get the subject away from him so he could suppress the pain in his mind.

“I just came from the principal's office, stupid. I’m going home,” Yongguk answered looking at him like he was dumb. Jongup remembered what had happened earlier. He had completely pushed it out of his head that Yongguk had attacked Daehyun and then fought with Himchan.

“Oh yeah,” he said out loud.

“That fucking Himchan. I’ll kill him someday,” the deep-voiced male growled to himself. Jongup just hummed carelessly. “Daehyun that little whore too.” Jongup stiffened at that. That wouldn’t do.

“No,” he protested with only a slight hint of emotion in it. Yongguk looked at him weirdly.

“Did you just say no?” he asked, anger boiling up in his voice.

“Yeah,” the smaller of the two answered, once again void of emotion. He shifted uncomfortably. He wanted to lie down somewhere, it was uncomfortable to stand up. Yongguk stood flaring in front of him. “What?” Jongup asked, shifting again.

“What is wrong with you?” the deep-voiced male asked him, with a desperate angry tone.

“Daehyun just fucked me,” Jongup told the other before he realized who he was talking to. Yongguk was fuming, face red in anger.

“He what?” Yongguk asked and turned around on the spot. “I will rip his dick off!” he yelled and stormed down the hallway on the hunt after Daehyun.

“Shit,”Jongup cursed. That wouldn’t do. If Daehyun had no dick, there would be no sex with the guy. With a limp, he started down the hall at a much slower pace than his friend. “Wait, Yongguk!” he yelled desperately as he hobbled after him.

 

Youngjae opened the door to his house and kicked off his shoes. He was met by familiar sounds as he dumped his school bag in a corner. He took off his jacket and sighed heavily. Even though it was a view he was used to seeing, he didn't look forward to it. He picked up his bag again, shoved his shoes out of the way and opened the door into the living room, the sounds only increasing.

"Do you really have to do it on the couch?" He groaned when he entered the room. He found his father hovering over his two sisters, his dick buried deep in the youngest. The oldest of his sisters looked at him with lusty eyes and Youngjae flinched. It was wrong. So damn wrong.

"My _boyfriend_ is waiting for me on Skype." He said and made a mad dash for his room. He wasn't going to be involved in their stuff. He didn't care they were doing it, but he wasn't included in their games.

Once the door was shut behind him, he opened his bag and took out his laptop. Carefully he placed it on his desk, turned it on and waited for it to load completely. Once it was ready, he logged on skype and searched for his boyfriend between his line of friends.

It only rang a few times before Zelo picked up and the picture of his blond-haired boyfriend showed up smiling happily.

"JaeJae!" He beamed happily. Youngjae smiled back shortly before he made a disgusted face.

"Guess who I found on the couch when I came home?" He said to the electronic video of Zelo.

"Your sisters?" He suggested and scrunched his face up in disgust too.

"Add my dad to that equation." He mumbled and leaned back in his chair.

"And Hyumin wanted me to join them." He said, trying to sound as casual about it as possible.

Zelo's eyes widened and threatened to pop out of his eye sockets with surprise.

"SHE WHAT?" He exclaimed and Youngjae nodded. "Oh well. Tell me what you missed out on so I can pay you back for saying no to fucking your sisters." Zelo said and leaned back in his chair too. Youngjae scrunched up his nose by the mere thought of having to tell anyone about his family's perverted doings.

"Alright then." He sighed and prepared himself to tell. "I entered the house and took off my shoes; like any other normal person would do. I entered the living room and I was met with the sounds of moans. Nothing new about that. Hyumin was the bottom with Hyusung laying on top of her. My dad was hovering above both of them and pounded into Hyusung. Hyunmin then looked at me and obviously wanted me to join. Probably to fill her up so she would be treated well as well." Youngjae explained and Zelo scrunched his face up as Youngjae went on.

"Your family really is something." He said and smiled at the screen. Youngjae's heart fluttered. It made him happy that Zelo wouldn't judge him based on his family's sex-life.

"Mmm. But even though they are my family they still made something stir in me." Youngjae smirked at the screen and Zelo seemed to get his flow. 

"Is that so?" Zelo asked and stood up from his chair and backed away a step. Youngjae opened his mouth to answer when Zelo took a hold a hold of his crotch through his pants. "I thought this was what turned you on?" He asked and sent Youngjae the sexiest eyes he had seen his boyfriend make. He swallowed thickly and nodded. "You aren't turned on by your own sisters are you?" Zelo asked him in mock offense. Youngjae was once more about to answer when Zelo lifted his shirt, revealing his flat and toned stomach and successfully silencing Youngjae. "I hope you aren't because I can't provide you with a wet hole or boobs," Zelo said and continued before Youngjae could respond. "But I have another tight hole and a dick to accompany it." A moan left Youngjae's lips just by the sheer imagination.

"I-I don't need them. I have you." He assured the younger while his hand found its way to his crotch, his palm creating wonderful friction. His mouth fell slightly agape as he watched his boyfriend touching himself too.

Youngjae widened his eyes when the door in Zelo's room opened and a pair of blonde pigtails appereared.

"Liking what yo..."

"Oppa?" Hyoyeon interrupted with her usual gleeful voice as she skipped across the room to her very flustered and bothered oppa. Zelo's eyes widened in panic as he threw himself towards the bed, falling over his feet on the way. Hyoyeon giggled as Zelo frantically scrambled to reach his pillow and cover his more than obvious bulge. Suddenly Youngjae was very happy he was at home and hiding his waist under the table, away from curious eyes.

"Oppa? Are you talking to JaeJae Oppa?" She asked and tiptoed to get a better look at the screen and waved at the live stream of Youngjae.

"Hi Hyoyeon-ah," Youngjae smiled and waved back at her while his eyes were fixated on Zelo behind her. He was forcing his dick down in his pants and placed his pillow on top. They both knew from experience his sister wasn't going anywhere when her Oppas were online with each other.

"Was Oppa dancing for you?" Hyoyeon asked with a tilt of her head. Youngjae smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Yes, he was dancing for Oppa. And he has become very good at it too." He smiled at her and chuckled when he saw Zelo roll his eyes. It could be called dancing. In some dirty and slightly perverted way. Not to mention it probably belonged in a strip club.

“Oppa can I see, can I see?” she asked excitedly and turned around, jumping up and down joyously. A strained look covered Zelo’s face.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Jongup was hobbling down the hallway in a desperate attempt to follow Yongguk. It was basically hopeless, as he had already lost sight of the boy, but he could still hear loud steps in the empty hallways. Why was it he said that Daehyun just had fucked him out loud? Why couldn’t he have kept his stupid mouth shut? A scream of surprise and pain reached his ears and somehow he was able to bite down a little more pain and walk faster.

Turning the corner, he saw Himchan pinning Yongguk up against the wall and Daehyun on the floor, hand pressed against his back.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Himchan yelled. Yongguk didn’t answer, but instead somehow got out of the grip, pushing the other away. Jongup stopped up and watched Himchan’s face unfold into anger. A fist flew from Yongguk’s side, but it was deflected when it got too close to the other. Fists flew from one side, dancing around, while the other deflected every single one of them.

Meanwhile, Daehyun got up and made it over to Jongup, still clutching his back. In silence they watched their friends fight each other in the school hallway.

“You fight almost as well as a man,” Himchan commented dryly, deflecting yet another fist.

“Funny, I was about to say the same to you,” Yongguk replied with a growl and threw a fist directed at his face. Jongup smiled slightly at the comeback as Himchan blocked once again. The latter laughed heartily, yet his eyes threw daggers at Yongguk. Suddenly there was a change in his blocking and a fist hit the oldest of them, directly in the chest with such force that he stumbled back a couple of steps into the wall.

“I will beat you up,” Yongguk growled threateningly and threw himself at Himchan, who stepped aside.

“Oh, I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover,” Himchan responded dryly. Jongup heard a chuckle from his right and turned away from a furious Yongguk pouncing at the guy who just insulted him. Daehyun was chuckling to himself, looking at the fight in front of them. Jongup smiled and turned back to the fight, where Himchan was no longer just blocking and deflecting, but throwing fists as well. It was brute strength and will against intelligence and years of practice.

Suddenly, Himchan’s head was down next to one foot, while the foot was up in the air, kicking Yongguk’s face. Next second, Himchan stood upright again and Yongguk was crumbling down on the floor.

 

“Dude, you knocked him out,” Daehyun said with awe in his voice. Himchan looked down at Yongguk on the floor.

“No shit, Sherlock,” Himchan replied, with a small grin. Looking up again, he faced his friend and Jongup. “Well, let’s go Daehyun,” he said and turned to walk down the hallway away from the unconscious Yongguk.

“Hey! You can’t just leave him there!” Daehyun said and ran after Himchan who stopped up.

“Why not?” he asked.

“He’s unconscious! You basically kicked the living daylights out of him!” Daehyun argued and pointed at the said guy.

“Jongup can take care of him,” Himchan waved him off, looking at the guy who still hadn’t moved out of place. An amused look painted his friend’s face.

“No, I don’t think he can,” he grinned and glanced at Jongup.

“Why?” Himchan asked confused. Of course, Jongup could take care of Yongguk. They were friends, so it wasn’t his business. He didn’t want to make it his business.

“Ikindafuckedhim,” Daehyun mumbled quickly.

“Can I have that again,” Himchan requested.

“I kinda fucked him,” Daehyun said in a loud whisper. Himchan just looked at him.

“So?” he asked before a light went on upstairs. “Ooooohh.”

“See, so you have to take him home.”

“No.”

“Himchan! You can’t just leave him there! He’s bloody unconscious!”

“I still don’t see why it’s my problem. You can take him if you’re so worried about the guy who has been bullying us the past few years, was trying to beat you up and broke my ruler,” Himchan exclaimed sourly.

“But you’re stronger, plus you were the one who knocked him out,” Daehyun argued back. “Not to mention the fact that you know where he lives, while I don’t.”

“Ask Jongup, I’m sure he’ll be happy to answer you,” Himchan replied, throwing his head in the direction of the said guy, who was just standing there with a bored look on his face. “Hey, Jongup! Show Daehyun where Yongguk lives, will you?” Jongup shook his head.

“I don’t know where he lives,” Jongup said, bored tone matching his face.

“You don’t know where he lives?” Himchan repeated, doubt of the statement dripping from every word in his sentence. Jongup shook his head.

“Never been there. I’m gonna go,” Jongup told them and turned around to hobble down the hallway. Himchan stared at the boy. So… okay. He didn’t know what to make of that. Weren't they supposed to be friends?

"Doesn't he have an ID then?" he asked. Anything to get out of this. He knelt down and searched his pockets and nothing.

"And when you bring him home, you can tutor him?" Daehyun said, earning a glare from the raven-haired man next to Yongguk. Why did Daehyun need to make that point? Now he couldn't say no.

Huffing and puffing, Himchan picked up the oldest from the floor, with one arm over his own shoulders for support, and his own arm around Yongguk's back. This was not how he had planned on spending his Wednesday.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He all but hissed at his supposed friend. He would reconsider that status later. With a last huff, he dragged Yongguk out the doors and off the school grounds.

 

Himchan slammed the door behind him and headed into the living room. Mrs. Bang looked up from her magazine and gave him a once over before returning to the gossip in front of her. Himchan saw this as an invitation to look around the living room. It might give him an idea to Yongguk's character. Not that he cared about it. It was just a way to make the time pass by quicker until the douche upstairs woke up again.

He looked at family photos, guessing who was who. Probably guessing wrong most of the time, but why would he care? He passed the family photos from weddings, birthdays, family get-togethers and more, but he really didn't care. That was until he came across a framed picture of Yongguk when he was younger. Dressed in white. He was a ballerino. This was definitely source for blackmailing. With a smug smile, he couldn't help but rub his hands together, already feeling it was worth it to come and tutor Yongguk.

“Excuse me Mrs. Bang, but is this Yongguk?” he asked and pointed at the picture, just to make sure. Mrs. Bang looked up from her 4 o'clock gossip news and looked at the picture.

"That's Yongguk. Do you want to see some more?" She asked and smiled. Himchan didn't even have time to answer before she had stood up and taken out a photo album from the shelves where he stood. She returned to her seat just as quickly as she had left it and she patted the seat next to her. Himchan walked over and sat down both bored about the old family photos, but he could survive that in favor of more ballarino photos.

Mrs. Bang started to flip through the album, telling stories about how 'Little Bang' had been making a mess in the kitchen with rice that went into his diaper. According to her, he pooped rice for days. A small chuckle left Himchan's lips. Maybe seeing old pictures wasn't as bad anyways.

Then the pictures of Yongguk as a ballerino came to.

“Yongguk was great at dancing,” Mrs. Bang told him. “He won a couple of awards at a children’s competition. I think he still has the medals/trophies in his room somewhere.”

“Really? I never would’ve imagined,” Himchan responded, holding in the laughter.

“You wouldn’t? I think it suits his personality well. He’s a lot like his father. Both of my kids are,” Mrs. Bang said. “Sadly they don’t seem to have gotten any of me in them. Oh, look here, here he is with his first ballet partner,” she said and pointed. Himchan looked at the picture of tiny Yongguk and a girl with cute red glasses and red curly hair that was all over the place. Yongguk didn’t look too happy. “Yongguk wasn’t very happy about her, since she was only third best in the class and ‘not very pretty’,” Mrs Bang laughed and Himchan laughed along with her. She turned a page and a picture of Yongguk in his white clothes and pointy toes, holding his arms in the air gracefully came into view. If it wasn’t for Mrs. Bang being there, he would’ve fallen over laughing. He just couldn’t picture the guy in the baggy clothes and ever-present scowl on his face stand gracefully as that.

“Oh look at the time. I have to go pick up Yonggi,” Mrs. Bang interrupted his thoughts. “You can look through the rest of the photos if you want to,” she told him and gave him the album, before standing up. Himchan nodded.

“Thank you, Mrs. Bang,” he thanked her with a smile. She nodded in return and exited the living room. Wasting no time as soon as she was out, Himchan took out his phone and took a picture of the picture of Yongguk standing as a graceful ballerino. This was so going to be used as blackmail later.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter

Yongguk woke up with a major headache, pounding through his head as if it was a bass drum. With a groan he put his hands to his head and rubbed his temples. God that hurt. Opening his eyes he looked around his room. Wait… his room? How did he get here? The last thing he could remember was being at school, looking for Daehyun, that bastard.  
Oh yeah, he had been fighting with Himchan who had been protecting the slut. But then everything went black. Nothing more. Thinking hard, the wheels in his head turning painfully, he tried to remember how he had gotten home. After a while, he gave up and simply relaxed back into his pillow. This wasn’t working. Fuck it.  
Damn, he needed a painkiller, his head was killing him.  
Getting up slowly, he groaned as his head pounded. Muttering curses to himself, he stumbled through his room, tripping over random stuff on the floor he didn’t have the energy to step over. Out the door and down the hallway he shuffled, his entire body slumped. It felt like he had bruises a couple of places and they hurt. The faster he got to that bottle of painkillers the better.  
Trudging through the living room, his antennas told him of a person sitting on the couch, but he ignored it and went on into the kitchen. Making a beeline for the medicine drawer, he opened the thing and took up a couple of bottles of painkillers. He would take two of those and one of the other. That usually worked best. Taking what he needed out and putting the bottles back into the drawer, he made his way to the fridge where he got out the water. Putting the three pills into his mouth, he gulped down some water directly from the jug of water. He didn’t have the energy to care about a glass, even though his mother would kill him if she found out.  
“So you’re finally up,” a voice commented dryly. Yongguk spun around and saw Himchan standing in the doorway with a smile as dry as his voice.

“The fuck you doing here?” the older asked in confusion.

“I brought your sorry ass home, dickface,” Himchan told him.

“What?”

“Are you deaf? I carried your unconscious body home,” the younger of the two explained exasperatedly. Yongguk was confused. How had it come about that he’d been unconscious?

“Huh?” he voiced his confusion. Annoyance twisted the other’s features.

“We fight. Himchan get tired of fighting. Himchan knock Yongguk unconscious. Himchan take dumbass Yongguk home,” Himchan broke up the happenings as if Yongguk couldn’t understand normal language.

“I’m not fucking stupid!” Yongguk snapped.

“Well it fucking seems like it with the way you behave,” the younger replied. “Now come on. I didn’t come here just to carry you home. We’re going to study.”

“I’m not gonna go study with you!” Yongguk protested, feeling anger bubble inside of him. This nerd was way too cocky for his own good.

“Either you go study, or I knock you out again. I’m not holding back anymore,” Himchan threatened. The older wanted to fight. Wanted to beat the living daylights out of the nerd. But if his mother came home and saw him fighting, then he didn’t know what would happen to him.

“Just this once you’re lucky, nerd! I’ll play along this time, but this is the last time,” Yongguk threatened back. Himchan scoffed, turned around and went back into the living room.

 

It was odd. Ever since he’d had sex with Jongup yesterday, he hadn’t needed sex the same way. He still didn’t feel the need. It just felt as if something was missing. His need of having sex was missing. And that was weird. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt like this. Not needing sex after almost 24 hours was something that happened in a couple of years. But it was a nice weird. Being a sex addict wasn’t something he was proud of.

The teacher interrupted his train of thought and said something about Henry VI, so Daehyun got out his book. It was Shakespeare, so Himchan was sure to enjoy himself this lesson. He was a huge Shakespeare fan. Daehyun, however, went back to thinking about no need to have sex. No itch to do the deed. Nothing. It felt nice.

“Hey, Himchan!” Yongguk’s deep voice boomed through the classroom, interrupting the teacher. “You like Shakespeare right? Well here’s one for you, thou hast the most unsavoury similes!” Yongguk grinned. Daehyun looked at his friend. Fury and surprise folded his features while the rest of the class laughed.

“Well here’s one for you from Measure for Measure,” Himchan started coldly. “You are a tedious fool.” The teacher was about to say something when Yongguk interrupted her.

“Why don’t you go fuck yourself, bitch!” he answered just as coldly.

“Hamlet: thou have a plentiful lack of wit” Himchan replied.

“Henry VI,” Yongguk began with a smirk on his face. “Thou misshapen dick.” Anger raged across Himchan’s features as he stood up.

“Now Himchan, calm down!” the teacher called in the background, but everyone’s focus was on the nerd who’s rage could be felt as he stomped down the aisle of seats to the smirking boy. Himchan grabbed Yongguk by the hair and pulled him up.

“Cymbeline; thou’rt poison to my blood. I will fucking show you misshapen dick!” Himchan growled at the boy and then dragged Yongguk through the classroom and out the door, slamming the door behind him. Daehyun stared at the closed door, as silence echoed through the room.

 

The slam of the door echoed through the hallway and he could have sworn something drizzled down the nape of his shirt. Sawdust from the doorframe maybe? No matter how he looked, Himchan was surely fucking strong. The painful pull in his hair proved that point together with the bruises from the day before.

"Yah! Where are we going?" Yongguk called to Himchan, refusing to whimper in front of him. He still had an image to keep up, and Himchan wasn't doing it any good; at all. He raised his hand in protest but instead of hitting Himchan he used it to grab the door to the janitors' closet, successfully preventing it from hitting him square in the face. He didn't get another chance to speak before he was yanked into the closet and the slam from the now closed door rung in his ears.

"I will show you mis-shapen dick. And you're going to fucking feel it too." Himchan hissed into the slightly taller man's face. Yongguk was too taken aback by the other's words. Words he didn't have a reply for and barely noticed Himchan's hands already having unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of its loops.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing!" Yongguk almost shrieked in panic. Keyword: almost. He still had his image to keep, and he didn't shriek. Instead of an answer, Yongguk saw a blur of movements and before he knew it, his arms were tied with his own belt to a water pipe above his head. He was standing immobilized between buckets and cleaning equipment with a fucking Shakespeare nerd in front of him smirking evilly. Himchan's fingers were working on his pants and Yongguk felt cold sweat forming on his forehead. Himchan's hands were way too close to his crotch for comfort. Before he could even react his pants were pooling around his ankles together with his boxers.

"I am giving you a show you will never forget," Himchan smirked in reply long after Yongguk forgot what he had asked. He was busy enough with covering himself up. Truth to be told, he was scared out of his wits with Himchan's new behavior. The latter quickly stripped down to only his shirt and socks and smirked at his victim. He leaned forward so his mouth was right by Yongguk's ear before he continued to speak. His voice changed into something sultry and sexy.

"I'm going to have you begging for my dick." He whispered, his voice several octaves lower than usual. A displeased shiver ran down Yongguk's spine and he struggled against his restraints without any success. Himchan just grabbed his hips firmly and pulled him forward. Yongguk struggled to keep his balance, the new position was forcing him to stand on his tiptoes with a painful curve to his back.

"Perfect. Like a ballerino." Himchan whispered and Yongguk paled visibly

A smirk, a body roll and another whisper of dirty promises later, Yongguk - much to his dismay - found himself turned on by the nerd. No matter what, the friction to his cock was delicious. And Himchan's skin was so soft and flawless against his own. Before he got a chance to enjoy it to the fullest Himchan had disappeared from his sight. The only thing that indicated any kind of movement was that Himchan was now breathing hotly against the back of his neck. His arms were wrapped around his chest, nimble fingers playing with his skin. Yongguk felt how Himchan's touches left trails of fire on his skin. They traveled down his chest, over his abs before they took a tight grip on his hips and pulled him back so his ass clashed with his hips. The pull on Yongguk's joints was hard and painful, and he could do nothing about it. Himchan had him completely at his mercy. Something Yongguk would never admit he liked - no loved.

Yongguk felt how Himchan started rutting against him shamelessly. He could feel his steadily hardening cock against his buttcrack and he didn't make an attempt to move away; which surprised him a lot. Yongguk soon felt two fingers traveling down his spine and towards his hole. He widened his eyes in fear as reality almost blinded him.

"Y-you aren't going in dry? Are you?" He asked in panic and he could almost feel the smirk on the younger's lips. Yes, he could definitely feel it when it attached itself to his neck and sucked it harshly.

"Of course not Gukkie. You get to suck me wet enough for you to handle." He whispered into his ear. Yongguk could hear the belt and pipe make noise together and soon enough his arms dropped significantly. He barely had time to realize this before he felt a knee on the back of his legs, making his own knees collide with the ground harshly. A pained whimper-like groan left his lips and he reached to soothe his knees, but Himchan still held his arms above his head. Ignorant as ever, Himchan walked in front of him and pulled Yongguk up in height with his dick.

"Suck." He demanded and stepped closer so Yongguk was face to face with his dick. To prevent it from being smeared all over his face, he took it in his mouth.

Yongguk didn't like the salty taste of Himchan on his tongue. At least, that was what he told himself. In fact, he did like the bitter and slightly salty taste of Himchan mixed with something sweet. A pleasured groan sounded above him and his arms were released a little so they weren't kept in such a painful stretch. It also gave Yongguk more freedom to move. He bobbed his head along the other's length, taking him as deep as he could. It was the first blowjob he had ever given, but he had been on the receiving end enough times to have an idea about what was good. He used his tongue along the more prominent vein on the underside of his cock. The hard flesh in his mouth twitched a bit and Himchan got more vocal with each bop. Yongguk didn't know what was happening to him. He wasn't gay. He wasn't even bisexual. Why did he like Himchan's moans and sucking he dick? He didn't know. He didn't want to know.

"Oh god yes. Suck it like the slut you are." Himchan praised him and Yongguk took pride it in. He sucked harder and bopped faster. His jaw and cheeks were aching but he didn't care. He just wanted to please Himchan so he could hear more of his sinful sounds. Yongguk's scalp was aching for Himchan to tug in his hair. Instead, he felt a harder pull in his arms, stretching his joints to an uncomfortable angle and he had to stand up to ease the pain. His arms were tied to the pipe above them again and he felt Himchan's wet organ between his buttcheeks. He bit down on his lip fearing the pain but also anticipating it. He had no idea he had this side to him. He liked the slight pain and being dominated.

"Ready?" Himchan asked and Yongguk found himself nodding even though his brained screamed 'no'.

Yongguk felt a hand pushing him forward between his shoulder blades and making his ass be presented to his eyes better. The younger rutted himself against him a few more times before he took a hold of the base. Without any further preparation, Himchan pushed himself into Yongguk. Yongguk released a painful moan and dug his fingers into the belt and his teeth into his lip.

"Quiet Gukkie. You don't want to be heard." He chuckled as he gave Yongguk some time to adjust. A couple of minutes later, Yongguk was rolling his hips tryingly and a wanton moan left his lips, mixed with a keen sound.

Yongguk felt pain shooting up his spine as he felt Himchan pulling out and roll back inside him. He clenched his eyes shut as a mixture of pain and pleasure ripped through his ass. He tilted his head backward and to the side and his breath was hitching from the pleasure. Himchan sped up his thrusts and Yongguk wailed out in pleasure.

Himchan wasn't paying much attention to Yongguk's pleasure, so it was much a surprise when Yongguk clenched hard around Himchan, signaling his release. Himchan though, with quick reflexes wrapped his fingers around Yongguk's member tightly and deprived him of release. Yongguk moaned in painful pleasure. He was unable to speak and settled for thrashing around in a silent plea for release. But Himchan wasn't done yet. Once he was sure Yongguk wouldn't release any more, he released the member and got a harsh grip on his hips. He continued to pound into him with hard and rough movements, sending himself surging towards an orgasm. He felt the heat coil in his stomach but he wanted to last as long as he could. He clenched his eyes shut, his hands grabbed tighter as he slowed down enough to be on the brink of an orgasm. He kept moving inside Yongguk, slowly bringing the oldest to the brink of insanity.

It didn't take long before Himchan had Yongguk begging and pleading for release once again. But Himchan wouldn't have it. He wrapped his hand tightly around the base of Yongguk's dick once more, successfully blocking the cum from releasing before he allowed it too. He sped up his thrusts. He needed to cum himself and Yongguk needed to be taught a lesson. He would give Yongguk a dry orgasm. And then let him be to release himself. Himchan moaned against Yongguk's ear as his hips started to stutter with orgasmic vigor. He was close. Very close. He thrusted hard a few more times before he released into Yongguk's ass with a loud groan. He kept rolling his hips into the older to ride out his orgasm.

Once his cock had turned flaccid and he had returned from his high, he released Yongguk's dick, untied his hands and dropped the belt to the floor.

"Mis-shapen enough for ya?" He asked as he stuffed his cock back in his pants and stepped out without waiting for an answer.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter

The door clicked closed behind him and Yongguk listened carefully into the house. Not a sound. He was alone. He bit his lower lip for god knows which time that day as he took a step further into the house, pain shooting up his spine. The embarrassment of coming home like this had been avoided. He limped to his room at an agonizingly slow pace. He couldn’t believe he had let Himchan, the nerd, fuck him in the janitors closet. He would deny it any time. What’s more; he would always deny being raped. Opening the door to his room, he now cursed himself for not cleaning once in a while. The floor was his death sentence. At least for his ass. A string of curses rolled off his tongue as he balanced his way over to the bed. He raised a leg to flop onto the bed when a quick thought to previous events reminded him his usually soft mattress most likely would feel like stone. Sitting down carefully he kept as much weight as he possibly could on his thighs and away from his tailbone and spine.

“That fucking shitfaced nerd.” He cursed and swung a fist into the air. “I will take him down. He shall not get away with this.” He assured himself. It took him minutes to stop cursing at Himchan and the earlier events for that day and he found himself laying down, his face buried deep into the pillow. Of course, he was laying on his stomach. His ass hurt too much not to.

'That fucking shithead!' Yongguk mentally cursed at him. 'That arrogant Shakespeare loving asshat.' He continued. He smirked into the pillow, satisfied with himself for using the Shakespeare quote at the nerd. 'He was perfectly mis-shapen though.'

An unbearable stinging surged through his cheek, a matching one zapping in his fingers and palm. He had slapped himself. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" He yelled out, his baritone voice echoing off the walls of his room. 'I did not just think that. Not now. Not ever.' He assured himself, though it was a lost case. He had thought it and worst of all, it was true.

He was grumbling in his room for hours. He heard the front door open and click close several times. First a normal opening and closing of the door. His brother. It wasn't too violent and loud, nor was it too silent and careful. Then a slam as the handle hit the wall when his mom entered. Several curses and rustling of bags later the door slammed shut again. Yongguk could have sworn he could see the window vibrate in his room from the force. And he barely heard his father enter last. Both because he was careful and silent, and because his mom was yelling at him. Did he really care though? No. But it did distract him from thinking about what an embarrassing state the nerd had left him in.

 

Yongguk stood dumbfounded in the closet. The door had just clicked closed behind him and he stood with a flaring erection, sore ass and a hurt pride. It hadn't just been hurt. It had been torn from him, ripped apart, stomped upon, shredded and broken. He had begged the nerd to fuck him harder, faster and only asked for more. He stood in a daze until the throbbing in his dick became too much for him to ignore. He wrapped his fingers around the throbbing organ and stroked it fast. He was panting heavily and he used his free hand to support him against the wall. He couldn't stand by himself. Himchan had fucked his knees to goo. He flicked his wrist and ran the thumb over his swollen and overly sensitive slit, feeling how the building orgasm rippled through him. He thought back to how Himchan had fucked him thoroughly, and the memory of the feeling alone sent him over the edge. A loud moan left his lips as he painted the wall with his cum. He took some paper tissues the janitor had and cleaned himself before he got dressed. He winced as he bent down for his belt and cursed the nerd.

He stayed in the closet for a few minutes, coming down from his high before he left it. With still burning cheeks he entered the classroom his eyes everywhere but at the nerd.

 

Zelo put a book he didn’t need into his locker and looked around shortly. Still no Youngjae. He had been told by his boyfriend to wait for him here. The other had something to pick up in the office before going home.

“Hey there beautiful,” a familiar voice greeted him. Turning he saw Zico standing next to him with a flirtatious smile, leaning against the lockers.

“Hey Zico,” Zelo greeted back dryly and went back to stuffing books he didn’t need into his locker, a little harsher than before.

“How has your week been?” Zico asked.

“Fine,” Zelo answered shortly, almost surprised at the lack of a cheesy pick-up line.

“I’m glad. I heard your class had a lot of homework this week, so I hope you can get through them easily,” Zico continued. Zelo shut his locker and turned to the other with a raised eyebrow.

“Thank you,” he thanked the other with a more sincere tone this time, even though he still couldn’t help but be cautious. The other stared at him straight in his eyes.

“Do you have a map? Because I’m getting lost in your eyes,” Zico said softly with a small smile on his lips. And there was the cheesy pick-up line. “You know I almost bumped into a wall over there because I was so mesmerized by your beauty,” the boy continued and Zelo had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

“Hey Zico you asshole, get the fuck away from my boyfriend!” Youngjae’s angry voice interrupted, making a smile tug on the edge of Zelo’s lips. Seconds later he could feel an arm snake its way around his waist and pull him flush against a familiar body.

“I can talk to him if I want,” Zico retorted. “You don’t own him.” Zelo looked at his boyfriend, who’s eyebrow raised itself slightly as a little smirk showed up on his lips.

“Don’t I?” Youngjae said, smirk evident in his voice as well. Zico stood silently with his mouth slightly open, obviously taken aback. “Let’s ask Zelo,” Youngjae continued and looked up at Zelo. “Who owns you?”

“You do,” Zelo answered with a sweet smile on his lips as he looked into the eyes of his boyfriend. Youngjae smiled back. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Zico stand with an odd look on his face. A finger motioned for Zelo to come closer and he leaned down to his boyfriend, for his lips to be captured in a tender kiss. Eagerly he responded, closing his eyes. A loud humpf was heard and then angry steps faded away. Youngjae smiled into the kiss and Zelo couldn’t help but smile too.

“You’re mine,” Youngjae whispered.

“I’m yours,” Zelo whispered back, his lips being claimed again as soon as the words had left his mouth.

  
  


It had been days since Jongup, and Daehyun needed it again. The music was blaring and the lights blinding. But that didn't keep him from looking for his next prey. His eyes fell upon a dancing couple. They weren't dating. Just dancing. Or dating for the night maybe. He made his way over and stood behind the girl, pressing his body against her back. He smirked and licked his lips towards her partner who grimaced. He wrapped his arms around her waist, purposely letting his hand brush the guy's crotch. He widened his eyes and jumped back, his face changing into folds of disgust. Daehyun just shrugged and winked at him. Due to Daehyun's tricks, the other guy was unresponsive to the girl and she started paying attention to Daehyun, who skillfully took care of both of them. He placed his hands on the girl's inner thighs and moved up until he was dangerously close to her crotch. She moaned softly and he pressed a kiss to her neck. The guy looked like he was ready to punch him when a strong pull pulled him back and away from the girl. Daehyun stumbled back, his eyes wide and confused as he looked over his shoulder to see a familiar face.

"Jongup?" He questioned with raised brows.

"Fuck me." The younger one requested. It wasn't much of a request. It was an order. And it was one Daehyun did not feel like not obeying.

"Sorry honey." He said over his shoulder and winked at the guy. "Maybe next time." He said and followed the stronger guy. Jongup was pushing people away and cleared the path for Daehyun to the backrooms. Once they had entered an empty room and the door had clicked close, Jongup's shirt was halfway off his body only held up by Daehyun's eager hands.

Daehyun kissed Jongup roughly and his teeth dominated the other's lower lip while his fingertips were trailing burning marks on the younger's back. Jongup's eyes were filled with lust and desire as he leaned against the fingers dancing on his back and pressed his hips to the older one's. Daehyun smirked and pulled Jongup's lip as he pulled away, skillfully working on the other's pants as he did. Once the button was open, Jongup's hands beat him to pull his pants down, his boxers following right behind.

"I need you naked too." Jongup purred and Daehyun made no show of undressing completely.

Daehyun kissed him again, wrapping his arms around the other's strong body and backed him towards the bed that was placed in the middle of the room. Jongup flopped down on the mattress, Daehyun climbing on above him with a hungry look in his eyes. He leaned down and clamped his teeth around the other's nipple gently, earning him a lewd moan in response. He smirked and held onto the other's hips, his nails digging in slightly. He pressed his tongue flat to the hardening nub before he moved to the other, giving it the same treatment. It didn't take long until Jongup was a writhing mess underneath him, cock hard and leaking against his abdomen. Daehyun knew exactly where to press, lick, bite and suck to send Jongup spiraling into the pit of pleasure and the only thing he was able to say, was please.

Daehyun left Jongup on the bed, in favor of getting his bottle of lube from his pants. He lathered up his fingers as he came back, eyes hungrily roaming Jongup's body and subtle licks of his lips saying more than words.

"Lift." Daehyun ordered and Jongup lifted his legs and hooked his hands by his knees and completely exposed himself to the older. Daehyun slid a finger into Jongup and groaned at the tightness. Jongup moaned softly and tilted his head back into the mattress as Daehyun started to thrust his finger into him. Jongup tilted his hips but Daehyun purposely avoided his prostate.

"Please" Jongup's voice trembled and his face was scrunched up in frustration. Daehyun smirked at him and slid another finger into the boy to slight satisfaction, but far from enough. It didn't take long until Jongup was whining and begging for more.

"Just fuck me already." Jongup groaned out frustratedly as Daehyun kept teasing by not hitting his prostate at all. He would tease around it, but not hit it dead on. Daehyun pulled out instantly and lubed his cock up.

"As you wish." He smirked and lined himself up with the younger's hole and slid in without further warning. Jongup choked on a moan as he was filled to the brim in one fluent motion. Daehyun groaned at the tightness enveloping him and sucking him in deeper.

"Fuck, so needy." He grunted and started to roll his hips in quick snaps and his face buried to the other's neck. He panted heavily against the other's neck as his hips moved on instinct, angled directly at the other's prostate. Jongup screamed out with each blunt thrust to his prostate sending Daehyun's arousal skyrocketing with the sounds.

Sweaty skin was slapping against skin in a fast and satisfying rhythm that sent both of them rushing towards their end.

"C-cumming!" Jongup warned as he clenched around Daehyun's cock, sending him spiraling towards his own release. Without further warning, Daehyun shot his load into Jongup and collapsed on top of him, his hips still stuttering to ride out his orgasm.

After riding out his orgasm, he reached in between them and took the other's throbbing and leaking organ in his palm and stroked him to his release.

Both laid panting on the bed until Daehyun pulled out, patted Jongup's thigh, got dressed and left with a quick 'thank you' for the younger. And once again, he felt oddly satisfied after sex with Jongup.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter (Again, lol)

"Settle down." Ms. Lee said as she entered the class with her arms full of a box with something in them. Not that he cared. Biology wasn't Spyro so Jongup didn't care. The teacher rambled on for ages. Jongup managed to get two light gems while she spoke. Two. He didn't pay attention until 20 voices erupted and the sound of chairs over the floor mixed with them. He got up too and stuffed his Nintendo into his pocket together with his hands. He dragged his feet over the floor as he followed the stream of people leaving the room. Where they were going, he had no idea.  
"Ay." Jongup's thoughts were interrupted by a voice he could recognize anywhere followed by an arm over his shoulders. "Seems like nature wants us together." Daehyun laughed softly. Jongup nodded and took out his Nintendo once again, now that Daehyun could lead him wherever they were going. Jongup soon learned he shouldn't have done that. He couldn't play Spyro - or anything else for that matter. Daehyun's hands were wandering on his back and shoulders. Nothing much, but enough to make him hyper-aware of the other's presence. Jongup placed the controller back in his pocket in defeat and just walked next to Daehyun thinking not so pleasant thoughts. He was so caught up in the touches and his attempt to prevent himself from being turned on that he didn't notice they had come to a forest nor that they had stopped.

Suddenly a small box was shoved in his hands and he blinked cluelessly as he looked around for any hints from the others. But nothing. Daehyun just smirked at him and dragged him further into the forest.

"We're supposed to catch insects." He answered his silent question. "But I'm pretty convinced my schedule said sexual education." He continued and for once, Jongup actually did pay attention. He smirked at the older and soon found him pressed against a tree with hands underneath his shirt.

He felt his back rub against the rough structure of the bark on the tree as Daehyun pushed him harder against it. Daehyun's body was pressed flush against his own and his hands wandered on Jonggup's sides, chest and at times abs, leaving behind a burning trail of desire. Jongup hoisted a leg onto the other's hip, quickly followed by the other. Daehyun held him up by his ass and their hips against each others' and the tree. Daehyun rolled his hips in fluid and erratic movements that tore moans through Jongup's throat.

“Hush. You don’t want others to hear you.” Daehyun covered his mouth with his hand, successfully silencing and preventing him from breathing properly. The lack of oxygen had Jongup’s body react more to the touches, his nerves getting more sensitive and his muscles tensing from the lack of air. Daehyun placed the younger back down on the ground and undid his pants. They were pulled down together with his boxers in no time, his own following right behind. Jongup got himself hooked around Daehyun’s hips. He felt how Daehyun’s cock was placed between his ass-cheeks and prodding his hole teasingly. Jongup grunted in frustration and pressed his hips down onto the older and made his dick almost penetrate his hole several times.

“Daehyun,” he whined behind his hand, frustration evident even through the muffling hand. Much to Jongup's excitement, Daehyun quit teasing and reached behind himself. The younger couldn't really see what was happening but when he felt two fingers breach his entrance, he knew Daehyun had found the lube. Daehyun's groan mirrored Jongup's. It felt amazing to be stretched and before long, Daehyun was pumping his fingers in and out of him.

“Just fuck me already,” Jongup requested after the third finger had been inserted to him and he was stretched enough. Daehyun bit his lower lip and pulled his fingers out, used the excess lube on his dick. Daehyun was taking entirely too long to get lube on his dick and his dick inside his ass. Entirely too long.

“Ready?” Daehyun panted, dick still rubbing against Jongup's ass.

“Just fuck me already,” Jongup demanded and Daehyun didn’t take long to comply. Jongup felt Daehyun's dick press into his barely stretched ass and it felt amazing. Agonizingly slow. He pushed his hips down onto Daehyun’s cock until he was fully sheathed inside him. He moaned loudly and muffled it in Daehyun’s shoulder as he started to roll his hips. Jongup didn’t get many seconds to adjust before Dahyun was pounding into him. His back was scraping against the bark of the tree, ripping open the skin. But Jongup didn’t care. He was moaning into Daehyun’s ear and felt how he was being drilled into. Daehyun bit into his earlobe, drawing a lewd moan from the younger. Jongup reached around Daehyun and let his fingertips and blunt nails dig into Daehyun’s shoulders. Their bodies moved in sync with one another, their minds too occupied with pleasure and sounds of their shared pleasure to notice what was going on around them. The risk of getting caught increased the desire between them and Daehyun pounded into him harder.

Jongup tilted his hips and bit into Daehyun’s shoulder to muffle a pleasured moan. Daehyun had brushed against his sweet spot and was now thoroughly abusing it. Jongup kept his mouth latched the bite mark to keep quiet. It didn’t take Jongup long before he felt the all too familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“C-close.” Jongup warned. “What the hell are you doing?” He asked when Daehyun immediately pulled out and turned him around.

“Avoiding a dirty shirt.” Daehyun said through gritted teeth and took Jongup’s throbbing erection in his hand and started stroking. Jongup moaned lustfully and reached behind himself and took Daehyun’s erection in his hand and copied Daehyun’s movements.

Standing side by side they stroked each other into a simultaneous release. They shot their releases onto the stem of the tree with muffled moans and heavy pants. They stood still for a while as they calmed down from their highs. Jongup was the first one to move. He needed to stop Daehyun before he left him like the other two times.

“Daehyun?” Jongup started carefully, the older turned to look at him as he wiped his hand off in the leaves of a bush. “You..you don’t have to sleep around. You can just come to me.” Jongup said, a faint blush was tainting his cheeks. “I am all yours,” he finished off shyly. Daehyun’s face broke into a smile and he closed the distance between them. He captured Jongup’s lips in a soft peck before he pulled his pants up.

“Only mine,” Daehyun said and Jongup nodded with a bright smile.

The rest of their biology trip went on next to each other, exchanging smiles and not collecting insects as their assignment sounded.

 

“So that’s the plan,” Yongguk finished off and looked around at his friends. All of them nodded, some of them humming in understanding as well. With that, Yongguk opened the door to the taekwondo center and went inside, friends following close behind.

“Where in this place is he then?” Jaehyo asked.

“Let’s try this door,” Taeil suggested and pointed to a door from which little bumps came from.

“Chanchan Oppa,” it sounded from further down the hall. Yongguk didn’t say anything. He just pushed his way through the others towards the sound. Reaching the door it came from, he barged in, with his friends close behind. They’d hit jackpot. There stood Himchan, with a small crowd of kids around him. Scanning the room quickly, he found it bare of adults, the only other person in the room being Daehyun, the slut.

“Himchan, I’ve got a bone to pick with you,” Yongguk growled and started towards the boy, seeing his friends follow him out of the corner of his eye.

“Kids, go over to Daehyun and stay there. And I mean you too Princess,” Himchan told the kids with stern authority laced throughout the words. Immediately, the kids did as told and in the next second, Yongguk threw his first fist at Himchan.

It never hit the target. Instead, he missed and was pushed away by an elbow in the back. Turning around, he saw Himchan dance around gracefully, avoiding each punch or kick throwing in his own every now and then. With a growl, he launched himself into the fight. But whatever he did, Himchan always seemed to be another place when he was supposed to hit him. Stopping up, he let his friends fight, while he just studied what was going on. The boy seemed to have no opening.

That’s when he spotted it. Letting no time go to waste, he joined his friends that were slowly getting exhausted. He attacked at the same time as Jaehyo and Taeil, his fist colliding with Himchan as he moved out of the way from the first two. A grin of satisfaction spread on his lips. That’s what you get for fucking with him. The grin disappeared though when he suddenly saw the world spin and he landed on his back with a thud.

Groaning, he sat up in time to see Himchan flying through the air to kick Taeil straight in his chest. The boy fell over and in the next movement, Jaehyo was over him. It only lasted two seconds before he was on the floor as well, clutching his knee. There were only three people left standing of Yongguk’s friends. Another punch and a kick from Himchan’s side left another sprawling on the floor. This wasn’t going well.

By the time Yongguk was up on his feet again, everyone was on the floor, clutching some part of their body in pain. Storming forward, with every mind to kill this guy, Yongguk raged. Himchan didn’t hesitate and suddenly the world spun again and the angry boy was on the floor yet again. The other was sitting on his arms, making them unable to move, while leaning forward until their faces were centimeters apart.

“Yongguk, Yongguk, Yongguk,” Himchan whispered with mock disappointment. “You never learn, do you?” Yongguk tried to kick the other, but couldn’t get his legs that far up. Himchan leaned down and whispered into his ear, “Resistance is futile.” Something moved inside of Yongguk. He could feel his entire body tense. “Look at our Yonggukkie,” Himchan sang as he moved away to look into the said’s eyes. “Loses even though he has his little friends with him… I’m getting tired of it.” And with that, Himchan’s fist collided with his cheek, making him see stars.

A blurry Himchan stood up, letting him go.

“And that kids, is how you beat up retards who underestimate the enemy,” Himchan’s voice rang clear.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter (again again)

Himchan was writing down everything they (he) had done on their small trip today. Jongup, on the other hand, was focused on his Nintendo thing, doing nothing as usual. Silently Himchan cursed Jongup and their teacher for putting them together in a group. He’d rather be with Daehyun, who would actually work. Today had been a wonderful day. Not. He hated those little field trips collecting bugs or plants. And today he’d had to do it alone, seeing as Daehyun disappeared off to somewhere. With a heavy sigh, he continued writing the report.

“You’re close to Daehyun right?” Jongup interrupted him mid-sentence. Himchan looked up and saw that the other had closed his Nintendo and was looking at him with interested eyes.

“Yes,” Himchan answered hesitantly. What was with the sudden interest?

“What does he like?” the usually uninterested boy asked. Himchan was perplexed.

“Well-uh. He likes math and the sciences. Very interested in molecules and atoms. Not to mention anatomy,” he tried to answer, breaking out a small smile. Jongup smiled, looking somewhere into the distance. Himchan’s mouth dropped open. Jongup just smiled. Jongup never showed emotions. Unless it was annoyance at someone for trying to interrupt his game, but that was it. And that had only happened once while Himchan was looking. The boy lost his smile suddenly.

“Have you ever had sex with him?” he asked Himchan, looking at him almost sternly.

“What? No! Why would I have that, no!” Himchan replied shocked and baffled that the other could even think of it.

“Good,” Jongup nodded and a small smile returned to his face. “Do you know what type of food he likes?”

“Food in general, though desserts have a special place in his heart,” Himchan answered dryly, glad that the sex topic was gone. The other nodded thoughtfully and he took the chance to study the other’s face. Had he developed a crush on Daehyun after having sex with him? Otherwise, he wouldn’t be asking about stuff like that. This he has got to tell to Daehyun later.

Jongup seemed to be gone, lost in his thoughts. So Himchan started on their report again. It was quite annoying that the other didn’t help. But then again, Jongup never did anything.

“How can you be so good in school, without studying?” Himchan asked the other.

“The stuff is easy,” Jongup answered simply.

“Yeah, but don’t you need to learn it nonetheless before you can do it perfectly, no matter how easy it is?” Himchan inquired.

“I have photographic memory. I read all the books the first week,” the other shrugged his shoulders. “After that it’s easy.”

“You’ve got it easy,” Himchan commented.

“Maybe. But it suits me fine. Then I can play Spyro,” Jongup replied.

“Spyro? That’s what you’re playing? Which one?” Himchan asked with one eyebrow raised.

“A Hero’s Tail. I have Shadow Legacy as well, but I already completed that one twice,” the younger told him, with a hint of bragging.

“You know, I have every Spyro game that has been made for PlayStation 2,” Himchan bragged right back, seeing the other boy’s eyes widen. “If you help me with this, then you can come over and play sometimes if you want,” he proposed.

“Let’s do this then,” Jongup answered simply and put his Nintendo away completely.

 

A loud slam echoed through the living room in Youngjae’s house and the latter cringed.

“Could you be less noisy with those books?” He growled and Daehyun threw him an innocent smile.

“Nope. We have to work on this biology thing. Whatever it was. Truth to be told, I didn’t really participate in class. I was studying anatomy and reproductive organs.” He laughed and opened his book on the assigned page like he hadn’t just included Youngjae in his sex life. Only Youngjae’s spluttering and weird arm movements told him that Youngjae had understood what he implied. “Maybe you need a little tutoring in that department,” Daehyun said and turned his head to throw a wink and a subtle smirk at the younger. Youngjae blushed and shook his head.

“I know that part very well, thank you,” he rejected Daehyun’s offer who just shrugged and looked back into the book.

“So...we are supposed to study the insects we found in class and make a diagram over each species,” Daehyun explained. “Do you have any insects?” He questioned and looked at Youngjae again. Youngjae rummaged through his school bag and took out a small transparent box with insects. “Good, when we’ve done that, we just have to write a report on it.” He said and took the box from the older.

They had finished the diagrams of all the insects and both leaned back on the couch for an agreed break when the door opened and two girls stepped inside. Daehyun’s eyes landed on their slim waists and their figure. A subconscious lick of his lips made the girls giggle.

“Hi Youngjae,” one of the identical girl greeted the said person. “Who’s your friend?” the other asked and looked at Daehyun with an innocent smile. But Daehyun knew better. He knew it was hiding something he would very much like to unleash.

“That is Daehyun. We are working on a school proje…” He was cut off by Daehyun standing up and walking to the sisters. He bowed deeply and took one of the girls’ hand.

“I am in class with your brother. I am Daehyun,” he said and kissed the top of her hand before standing up straight again and winked at the other. “Now if you’ll excuse me, my ladies, I have to study biology with your brother,” Daehyun said and walked back to the couch where Youngjae was still sitting, and he didn’t exactly look happy.

“Shall we continue?” Daehyun asked his classmate who nodded stiffly. “And don’t be so stiff will you. Unless we are talking about somewhere else.” He winked causing the other to look away and the sisters to laugh from the table. Daehyun started to type in the formalities for the report and cracked his neck lightly.

“Do you need a massage?” One of the sisters offered. Daehyun looked up and smiled at her.

“You would do that? Then yes please.” Daehyun smiled wider when the girl stood instantly and made her way over to him. Her hips were swaying and eyes focussed on Daehyun.

“I never got your names,” Daehyun noted just as her fingers dug into his shoulder and neck in that wonderful way that made his entire body relax.

“I am Hyumin,” the one behind him said as she circled her fingers over his neck, pressing out some tension. “And she is Hyusung,” she continued and pointed to the other by the table who was now standing too. A smirk played on Hyusung’s lips as she walked towards the group by the couch. “And she is also the one of us, who is best at biology of us. She is a huge nerd in anatomy,” Hyumin said, her voice low and husky next to Daehyun’s ear. Hyusung sat down between Youngjae and Daehyun and moved closer to latter.

“But I bet you won’t need my help in that,” she purred and Youngjae cringed beside her. “Unlike my brother over here. He could really use a little tutoring.” Hyosung continued and Daehyun couldn’t help but smirk.

He could feel how Hyumin’s hands traveled from his nape to his shoulders, collarbones and to his chest. With that he knew they were on the same page and he connected his lips with Hyusung’s. Daehyun looked at Youngjae just in time to see him roll his eyes and attempt to get up, but something stopped him. Daehyun was surprised to see both of the sisters’ hands on the younger boy and hold him down. Daehyun didn’t mind it one bit. Believing the sisters would keep Youngjae around, Daehyun closed his eyes and deepened the kiss with Hyusung and shivered lightly as Hyumin pulled his shirt up and grazed her long nails up his abdomen.

Hyumin started to kiss his neck and shoulders as she pulled the shirt up and off. It was dropped to the floor and Daehyun did the same to Hyusung. He lifted her shirt off and kissed her collarbone and down to her breasts, running his tongue over the hem of the bra. He used his hands to cup both of her breasts as he pushed her backward gently so she was placed with her shoulders in Youngjae’s lap. Youngjae squirmed at the view exposed to him and tried to close his eyes, but it didn’t last long before he was opening his eyes to peek. Daehyun smirked up at him as he started to kiss from Hyusung’s breasts to her navel and down to the hem of her skirt. He lifted his head and smirked up at Hyumin.

“Make out with your sister for me,” he purred and noticed the sisters exchange glances. In no time Hyumin was sitting on the other side of Youngjae and was leaning down to kiss her sister upside down. Youngjae was squirming uncomfortably underneath his sisters and Daehyun chuckled and ran his hands up Hyusung’s legs and under her skirt. He spread her legs slightly and started stimulating the clitoris with circular motions as he smirked at his classmate. Daehyun leaned forward towards Youngjae and wanted to kiss him, but he turned his head away. Daehyun didn’t let himself stop that easily and placed his lips on the other’s neck and started to suck, lick and nibble lightly while his fingers kept rubbing Hyusung’s womanhood, earning small muffled moans from the girl.

Daehyun could hear Youngjae’s breath hitch a few times when his tongue brushed and his teeth caressed a soft spot on his neck. He started squirming more and he realized why when he let his hand wander down the other’s chest and abdomen until he found a half hard cock straining in his pants. He chuckled a bit and started stroking him through his jeans. Hyumin noticed this and removed Daehyun’s hand. The sound of a zipper going filled the room and Hyusung’s moans were no longer muffled. Neither were Youngjae’s.

Youngjae widened his eyes and tried to push his sister’s head away from his crotch area, but his will wasn’t strong enough when she engulfed half of his member and ran her tongue over his head. Hyusung sat up and pried on Daehyun, kissing him deeply and guided his hands to her womanhood again. He pushed her panties aside and slid a finger into her as he broke the kiss, in favor of watching the twin sister going down on her brother and his classmate.

Youngjae was giving in to the pleasure and his hips were slowly rolling into his sister’s mouth. Daehyun watched it, and it was a painful turn on.

He lifted Hyusung from the couch and placed her on her back in one end of the couch. He turned around and took a hold of Hyumin’s hair, pulled her mouth off Youngjae’s cock. He kissed her hungrily and savored Youngjae’s salty taste mixed with her own before he pushed her towards her sister.

“Eat her for me,” he smirked and the girl quickly took off her sister’s panties and started lapping at her with her tongue. With that, Hyusung’s moans filled the room. Daehyun reached into his pants and looked at Youngjae. He pulled out a condom and threw it him.

“Do what you need to do,” he smirked and helped Youngjae take off his pants completely while he rolled on the condom. He placed himself behind his sister and slapped her ass, earning him a moan. Daehyun watched with lustful eyes as he undid his own pants and pushed them down together with his boxers. He hissed as the cold air hit his burning erection. He reached into his discarded pants again and found his bottle of lube. He squirted some of the slippery substance into his palm and lubed up his cock. He slapped Youngjae’s bare ass and spread the cheeks apart. He deemed him ready enough as the hole clenched needily in front of him and he stood placed himself behind him on his knees. Daehyun held the base of his cock as he aligned himself with Youngjae’s entrance and snapped his hips forward in one fluid movement. Youngjae moaned loudly and the intrusion from behind had him slip into his sister. A harmony of moans rung between the walls and Daehyun started moving slowly while Youngjae still adjusted. He seemed to like it rough, so he would get it rough.

A minute later, Daehyun found himself pounding into Youngjae, making him move inside Hyumin. Hyumin’s tongue was working Hyusung open and soon added fingers. They were all too caught up in their own pleasure to notice the door open.

A gasp interrupted them and all four of them froze in their shared dance. Youngjae slowly turned his head and widened his eyes.

“Z-Zelo?!”


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Jongup smiled to himself. Not because he just got another light gem and was one step closer to completing this game, but because Daehyun had said okay to approaching him when he wanted sex. Memories of their last time still went on replay in his mind and he found himself looking forward to the next. Because there would be a next. It wasn’t uncertain anymore. His heart galloped faster as he once again felt Daehyun’s lips against his own and for a second he lost himself in the feeling.

A loud ‘urgh’ interrupted him, and he looked down at his Nintendo to find that a crab had attacked him. Cursing the crab to hell and back many times, he killed it with the push of a couple of buttons. Seeing no other enemies, he let Spyro run through the tunnels following gems. He came out to an open space, with a couple of trees lining the wall of the cliff. Jongup’s mind flashed back to how a certain tree had felt against his own back. How Daehyun had pushed him against it and prevented him from breathing. How he had teased him to the point of begging. And lastly how fantastic he had felt with Daehyun’s dick pressed against his prostate, moving in and out at erratic pace.

Jongup shook his head to shake the thoughts away. Going back to his game he tried to concentrate on killing gnorcs and crabs as he followed the gems up to Blink the mole who was waiting for him with a mini-game. But it wasn’t just the immense pleasure Daehyun gave him. It was so much more. The way his fingers and hands roamed his body left trails of fire behind on his skin. Or how his lips danced across his skin or against his own lips.  
Jongup shook his head again. He couldn’t get distracted. He knew Daehyun would come to him when he needed him. Right now he should focus on his game.

 

Music blasted through the room in the basement where Himchan was tightening his gloves. He had just finished warming up his body for that day’s training session. He counted to the rhythm before he threw the first punch. Bouncing on the balls of his toes he danced around the punching bag throwing punch after punch at it. He had been working for about half an hour when he heard the doorbell ring. He sighed, removed his gloves and turned off the music before he went upstairs. The ringing was switched to knocking.“I swear if they are trying to sell me a dustpan again, I will personally wipe their ass off my property with my broom.” Himchan mumbled as he opened the door.

“I swear if they are trying to sell me a dustpan again, I will personally wipe their ass off my property with my broom,” Himchan mumbled as he opened the door.

“Oh thank god you’re home,” Daehyun said and almost pushed Himchan into his own house without invitation.

“Come on in?” Himchan said and closed the door before he turned to look at his friend. “What brings you here? Need help with homework?” He asked, unable to come up with any other reasonable solution to why Daehyun would come to him on a weekend.

“If it was just that,” Daehyun said and ran his hand through his hair. Himchan raised a brow. That was weird.

“Come on in then. Go to my room, I’ll get us something to drink.” Himchan suggested and went to the kitchen. No matter what, he was going to get some water. Pouring himself a glass he took out a jug of juice and a glass for Daehyun. He went towards his room but stuck his head into the hall to check for Daehyun. Seeing he wasn’t there he went to his room. He placed the jug and two glasses on his desk and turned to his friend.

“So, where does it burn?” Himchan asked and sat down next to him on the bed.

“There is a slight possibility that there is a small chance that I might maybe, sort of-ish…” Himchan raised a brow at Daehyun’s many maybes in disguise.

“Do both of us a favor and cut to the case will you.” Himchan interrupted him when he thought there couldn’t possibly be more synonyms for maybe.

“...have had sex with Youngjae,” Daehyun said and Himchan raised his brows.

“Zelo’s Youngjae?” Himchan asked surprised.

“And his sisters.” Himchan nodded thoughtfully. He hadn’t expected that. He poured himself some juice and took a sip. “At the same time.” Daehyun finished. Himchan snorted into his glass and coughed violently as he looked at Daehyun from his position, leaned forward.

“What?!” He croaked out in disbelief. Daehyun gave Himchan a look saying he didn’t want to say it again. “So, you had sex with Youngjae. Youngjae from our class. And his two sisters? At the same time?” Himchan asked to clarify he had heard it all right. He received a nod in response. “And Zelo?” He asked and Daehyun’s face fell.

"Chances that I ruined their relationship are enormous as Zelo saw it all,” Daehyun said and Himchan had to restrain himself not to hit Daehyun for his stupidity.

“You’re stupid. You know that?” Himchan sighed and leaned back against the wall. Daehyun could only agree to that. He was very well aware that he had screwed up. If he didn’t know better he would say he had screwed up the order of nature.

“I know. Even more, because Jongup is more than happy to help me out. And he is actually…”

”Woah! Hold it! I don’t need to hear the rest of that sentence.” Himchan interrupted him. “But now that we are on the topic of sex and fucking our classmates…” Himchan started and Daehyun tilted his head.

“What do you mean?” Daehyun asked. He hadn’t heard anything that could indicate Himchan had had sex with anyone from their class.

“Uhm, well, how do I address this matter?” Himchan started with an odd look on his face.

“Just say it plainly,” the younger told him curiously.

“I-uh… wow, this is awkward as fuck,” the older said before he continued. “Do you remember that day in English? Where Yongguk insulted me?” Himchan asked and Daehyun nodded slowly. “Well, he quoted Shakespeare’s Henry VI and called my dick misshapen.” Daehyun furrowed his brows.

“Yongguk insulting you isn’t something new.” He pointed out and Himchan shook his head.

“No, but me fucking Yongguk in the janitors closet is,” Himchan said and a smirk curled on his lips. Daehyun doubled over in laughter and clutched his stomach tightly as he gasped for air.

“You’re kidding me, right?” Daehyun wanted to know. He couldn’t believe what his friend was saying.

“No. I pulled him outside and showed him exactly how perfectly misshapen it is.” Himchan said and Daehyun chuckled away while shaking his head in disbelief.

“I know you’re a good fighter… but could you really control him like that?” the younger asked and Himchan nodded with a mischievous grin.

“He was basically begging for it.”  
  


Himchan waved his goodbye to Daehyun and started jogging the other way. He started out at a slower tempo, slowly building it up. When he reached the park that was on his route, he was running with a decent pace that had his heart beating at a steady high pace. Usually, he would run one round in the park, before starting on running intervals.

The park was empty besides one person, walking towards him. As they came closer and closer, Himchan recognized the person and subconsciously slowed down. The person stopped a few meters from him, and he did the same. It was Yongguk. What he was doing in this side of town, he had no idea. He had never seen him here before.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he asked with enmity laced into his question.

“I should be asking you the same thing,” Yongguk retorted coldly. Himchan snorted. That was lame.

“My business here should be obvious, yours isn’t,” he told the other.

“I don’t care, mind your own fucking business,” the older snapped.

“Excuse me? Watch your tone with me, boy,” Himchan warned the other. He wasn’t taking any bullshit today. This was ruining his training.

“Don’t tell me what to do, fucker,” the other said in a threatening voice. Himchan almost laughed.

“Are you trying to threaten me? You know what, no. More of your conversation would infect my brain,” he told the other with a wave of his hand, dismissing the other.Yongguk growled a half-hearted growl.

“I will beat the daylight out of you,” the older said through clenched teeth. The words sounded almost forced. Himchan laughed.

“Try. I dare you,” he dared the other and then Yongguk was running towards him with a fist at the ready. Waiting ‘til the very last second, Himchan deflected the punch and stepped aside to avoid the next fist.

Weak punches were thrown his way and he dodged every one of them with ease. It was as if Yongguk didn’t have his heart with him in the fight as he’d had in their other fights. It was like the iron-set will on getting just one punch through was gone.

Himchan dodged another fist thrown his way and stepped aside once again, making Yongguk stumble forward a bit from the force behind his punch.

“You know, you should take up your ballet classes again, maybe the footwork could help you,” Himchan commented mockingly.

 

Yongguk’s blood froze to ice. How did he know? That was a secret. No one was ever supposed to find out.

“I’m no ballerino!” Yongguk denied and attacked again. This time he found he didn’t have to fight with himself to throw a punch.

“Yet you know the term, despite being stupid and thick-headed,” Himchan wondered airily. Yongguk lunged at the other again. “You can’t deny it Gukkie, your mother showed me the pictures,” the other upfront teased him while dodging. Yongguk yelled and started a storm of punches, breathing heavily. No. No one was supposed to know. Especially not Himchan.

Somehow, none of the punches hit its target. All were deflected or dodged.

“I’m getting tired of your game, Gukkie,” Himchan told him.

“Yet you’re too much of a pussy to fight back,” Yongguk growled breathlessly, never pausing in his attack. As the world spun in a now almost familiar way, his only thought was that he shouldn’t have said that.

“Listen here, fucktard,” Himchan spat, pinning him to the ground. “I’ve been immensely patient with you. If you don’t stop, then I will fuck you up!” Yongguk froze. Memories of being fucked by the person hovering above him rushed through his mind. He remembered how Himchan had him tied up, dick pressed against his prostate. He remembered how he was moaning and begging for more of the heavenly feeling. He remembered he wanted more. With an embarrassed whimper he let out:

“Please do.”


	20. Chapter Twenty

Zelo ran. With tears in his eyes, he ran as fast as he could. He wanted to get away from the picture that was frozen in his head. Youngjae, his boyfriend, was pounding into his sister. His very own sister, with Daehyun and his other sister among them, sweaty and dirty on the couch.

Reaching his house, he ran through the door, through the house, and into his room. As soon as he had slammed the door shut, he threw himself on the bed and let the pain that stabbed his heart swallow him up.

How could he? How could he? They were supposed to be soul mates. Each other’s better half. They were supposed to stay true to each other ‘til the end and a little longer. And then Youngjae goes on and does exactly what he’d promised never to do. He fucking fucks his sluts of sisters. Not to mention Daehyun fucking him. Daehyun. Of all people, that nerd!

Was he not good enough? Was he lacking something, seeing as Youngjae just went ahead and joined his sisters and Daehyun? This wasn’t right! Youngjae was his! He was supposed to be his!

Someone knocked on his door.“Go away!” he yelled through his sobbing. He didn’t want to see anyone right now. The sound of the door opening reached his ears and closed again before small footsteps ran across the room. He felt someone make a dent in the mattress before small arms hugged him.

“Go away!” he yelled through his sobbing. He didn’t want to see anyone right now. The sound of the door opening reached his ears and closed again before small footsteps ran across the room. He felt someone make a dent in the mattress before small arms hugged him.

“Oppa, what’s wrong?” the voice of Hyoyeon asked him with concern.

“Not now, Hyoyeon,” Zelo told his sister, his voice cracking from the sobbing.

“Oppa, tell Hyoyeon what is wrong. Oppa always says it’s better to talk about it and listens when Hyoyeon is feeling sad, so Hyoyeon will listen to Oppa now,” Hyoyeon said determinedly. Zelo looked up from his pillow at his sister. She reached out and wiped the tears that were streaming down his face. “Tell Hyoyeon what’s wrong,” she urged him with a small encouraging smile. The tall boy smiled a broken smile back, before sobbing helplessly again. His little sister laid down beside him and hugged him tightly.

After a couple of minutes, Zelo calmed down a little bit.

“Hyoyeon,” he started with a sob. “Youngjae cheated on me,” he told her.

“But JaeJae-oppa loves you,” Hyoyeon said confused.

“I thought so too,” Zelo cried and sobbed harder. His heart hurt. It was if someone had stabbed a knife in his chest and was now twisting and turning it.

“There, there Oppa. We’re going to fix this. Do you want me to sing you a song, I’ll sing you a song,” his sister comforted him before she started singing.

“The bear went over the mountain,

the bear went over the mountain,

the bear went over the mountain

to see what he could see.

And all that he could see,

and all that he could see,

was the other side of the mountain

was all that he could see,” she sang. Zelo smiled through his tears. They used to sing that song a lot together when she was smaller. As she sang on about how the bear went over the river, Zelo felt his tears dry up. He smiled at her when she finished the song.

“Do you feel a little bit better now?” she asked and he nodded. She smiled brightly at him. They sat in silence for a little while, while Hyoyeon wiped the tears from his face with her small hands.

“What do I do now?” Zelo asked quietly. His chest still felt like it was in massive pain, but he was so tired too. He felt light-headed and dehydrated.

“I’ll go get some water for Oppa,” Hyoyeon announced and crawled off the bed. Out the door she went and Zelo was left alone. With no one to keep him company, he felt the tears sneaking up on him again. He hated it!

 

Himchan froze as soon as the two words ‘please do’ left Yongguk’s lips. He didn’t know what to do. He just stared at the boy beneath him. What was one supposed to do in a situation like this? Fights, arguments, normal conversations, that he was able to do, but this? No one had prepared him for this! Why didn’t school prepare you for moments like this!? Or somebody!? What were you supposed to do!?

He stared on at the boy. Yongguk was looking anywhere but his eyes right now, and a light blush had spread on the boy’s cheeks. Himchan didn’t know what to do. He was a nerd god damn it!

“What did you say?” he finally asked after what felt like hours of silence. Yongguk looked him in the eyes for a split second before looking away again. A deeper blush spread across his cheeks. He kept on licking his lips nervously.

“Tell me what you said,” Himchan ordered after losing his patience. The boy under him shook his head hurriedly. Leaning closer so they were mere centimeters apart, Himchan repeated himself with authority in his voice. “Tell me, what you said!”

Yongguk stopped moving head around to look anywhere but his eyes. Slowly, as if in slow-motion, the boy underneath him looked him dead in the eye with a weird look. Just as Himchan was about to repeat himself, what felt like a pair of lips pressed against his own. For a second, all he could do was widen his eyes and stare at the boy who was way too close. Next second he threw himself back and away from him. Yongguk had just kissed him. Yongguk had just kissed him!

“From fairest creatures we desire increase, That thereby beauty's rose might never die,” he started reciting in disbelief as he stared at the boy who was still lying still on the ground. “But as the riper should by time decease, His tender heir might bear his memory:” he continued and slowly stood up. “But thou contracted to thine own bright eyes, Feed'st thy light's flame with self-substantial fuel,” his mouth continued on reciting automatically. Not quite sure as to what he was doing, he turned around and started walking away slowly. “Making a famine where abundance lies, Thy self thy foe, to thy sweet self too cruel: Thou that art now the world's fresh ornament, And only herald to the gaudy spring, Within thine own bud buriest thy content, And, tender churl, mak'st waste in niggarding: Pity the world, or else this glutton be, To eat the world's due, by the grave and thee.” Sonnet 1.

 

Himchan was walking back and forth in front of his taekwondo class. They were going through some basic steps slowly. Every now and then he would correct one of the kids' postures. He was expecting perfection now that they were going through the steps slowly. Also, these kids weren’t a beginner’s class, so they should know the stuff by heart.

“Nana, your elbow needs to be higher up,” he told one of the kids and she hurriedly fixed her mistake. Himchan nodded in approval. He loved teaching taekwondo. The kids listened to him, some idolizing him (like his little princess Hyoyeon). Unlike Yongguk that bastard who.. nope. He wouldn’t think about Yongguk now. He needed to focus.

But the way Yongguk had acted earlier today kept coming back. The way it felt like his heart wasn’t in the fighting like it usually was. And when he had said ‘please do’ to Himchan fucking him. Not to mention the kiss. What the hell happened?

‘Mine eye and heart are at a mortal war

How to divide the conquest of thy sight;

Mine eye my heart thy picture's sight would bar,

My heart mine eye the freedom of that right.

My heart doth plead that thou in him dost lie --

A closet never pierced with crystal eyes --

But the defendant doth that plea deny

And says in him thy fair appearance lies.

To 'cide this title is impanneled

A quest of thoughts, all tenants to the heart,

And by their verdict is determined

The clear eye's moiety and the dear heart's part:

  As thus; mine eye's due is thy outward part,

  And my heart's right thy inward love of heart.’ he recited in his head. Sonnet 46. He had been reciting these sonnets every time his thoughts went back to the kiss. He refused to think about it. It was too odd.

“Hyunsik, your feet are too far apart. You’re out of balance,” Himchan said as he scanned the kids again while they went through the next series of movements. The small boy did as insinuated and Himchan nodded in approval. He looked up at the clock. There were about 15 minutes left before class was over. The parents or whoever picked the kids up would be coming soon.

As if on cue, the door opened. Himchan frowned. The parents knew they weren’t supposed to come in here as it broke the kids’ concentration. But it wasn’t a face he expected he saw. It was Youngjae.

“Is Zelo here?” he asked, looking around in search for the mentioned boy. Before Himchan could send him out however, a small yell sounded from the ranks of kids. It was Hyoyeon and now she was running towards Youngjae. Next thing, a whimper sounded through the room as the little girl punched Youngjae straight in the balls.

“That’s for Oppa!” she yelled with anger in her voice at the boy who had bent over in pain. She then proceeded to punch him in the face.

“Princess! Don’t punch people in the face,” Himchan said sternly and walked towards her. The rest of the kids were staring open-mouthed in silence.

“But that asshat cheated on Oppa!” she protested and glared at Youngjae. Himchan nodded and was actually feeling bad for Zelo.

“Don’t punch him in the face. Use what I’ve taught you,” he told her. With that, she turned around kicked Youngjae on the shin.

“Hyoyeon, stop,” Youngjae gasped painfully, still bent over in pain from the first punch. The little girl had power behind her kicks and punches despite being small. Hyoyeon answered with a high kick to the chest. She proceeded with punching and kicking the boy.

“That’s enough,” Himchan stopped her after a little while. Hyoyeon was breathing heavily, her jaw set in anger. But she stopped nonetheless. Youngjae straightened up, rubbing his chest and coughed. That was a mistake because Hyoyeon yelled and punched him right where it hurt with all her strength. Once again he doubled over groaning in pain.

“Hyoyeon,” Himchan said sternly. The little girl turned around and went back to her position in the ranks of the other kids. Seeing she was back in place, he turned to the groaning boy. “I think it’s best you leave,” he told him and watched as Youngjae limped out of the room, muttering painfully with every step.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter

Zelo was waiting by his locker for Zico. Last night they had agreed to meet up here at this time. Zico had been surprised, but pleasantly so. And Zelo couldn’t be more pleased with the situation that was about to go down. This would show Youngjae.

“Hey there, angel,” Zico’s voice greeted him behind him. Zelo turned and smiled.

“Hey Zico,” he greeted the other back. See this guy was too obsessed with him to ever cheat on him like Youngjae did. He still couldn’t believe it. The picture that haunted his existence showed up before his eyes again and he could feel a lump in his throat.

“You don’t look happy,” Zico commented softly, with worry in his voice.

“I’m not,” Zelo replied and looked down. He had to stop the tears. No more crying. He’d promised himself that last night as he cried himself to sleep.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” the other stepped closer and gently lifted Zelo’s head.

“Can you talk to me, like you always do?” he asked with pitiful hope in his voice.

“Anything for a beautiful flower like you,” Zico smiled. Zelo smiled back. “Do you have a map, because I’m getting lost in your eyes.” The cheesy pick-up line made Zelo smile wider.

“I don’t have a map, no,” he joked.

“That’s okay, I don’t mind being lost as long as it’s with you.” the other said making Zelo chuckle a little.

“Thank you, Zico,” he thanked the other genuinely. This felt nice. Nicer than being cheated on in such a foul way anyways. A light of courage sparkled in Zico’s eyes and the boy lifted his hand to stroke his cheek.

“Anything for you, Angel,” the boy said with the same softness in his voice that Youngjae used when he talked to him. It hurt. He could feel the tears well up again, even though he’d promised not to cry anymore. “Hey,” Zico said softly and pulled him into a hug. “It’s okay. You know, you must be a camera, because you make me smile.” Zelo chuckled as he held back his tears and closed his eyes. He missed Youngjae. But he had cheated on him. Gruesomely.

The two of them were ripped from each other and a familiar back stepped in front of him.

“Stay the FUCK away from my boyfriend!” Youngjae yelled in front of him to Zico, who became a little bit smaller in front of a seething Youngjae. The boy looked like he was about to say something, but anger welled up in Zelo and he spun his ex around.

“I’m not your fucking boyfriend!” he yelled at the boy who formerly had been his great comfort in life. Youngjae looked like he’d been slapped. Around them, people had either stopped up to stare or were hurrying away.

“Zelo, please, I can explain-”

“I don’t want to hear your damn explanation!” Zelo interrupted him in a loud voice. His heart burned in a raging fire and he felt like punching the other’s face in.

“Baby-”

“And don’t fucking call me ‘baby’ anymore!”

“Zelo I was forced-” Youngjae started, but Zelo slapped him, shutting him up.

“DIDN’T LOOK FORCED TO ME! It rather looked like you were ENJOYING it!!” he yelled at his ex. Tears were threatening to spill, but he would not break down now. Even as the picture in his head was clear as day as he glared at Youngjae.

“Zelo…” his ex almost whispered with regret in his voice, but Zelo didn’t care.

“If you regret it, then you shouldn’t have let that whore Daehyun stick his dick up your ass or yours in your fucking sisters!” Zelo yelled, a panicky tone creeping in on his voice. “You should have refused! You should have acted like my boyfriend!” he yelled on.

“Zelo, please, just give me a chance to explain myself,” Youngjae begged loudly.

“Why don’t you just go fuck Daehyun instead. We’re done!” Zelo told the other coldly and walked away.

  
  


Jongup stood rooted to the ground and was unable to move when he heard Zelo yell. Did he hear that right?“Daehyun had sex with Youngjae and his sisters.” He muttered to him, not loud enough for the others around him to hear. He averted his gaze from the group in front of him as he repeated it to himself like it would make it more real. He shook his head in disbelief as he felt how betrayal rose within him. Without sparing the group a second glance he set off towards the cafeteria. He knew exactly where Daehyun was at this hour. He was either fucking him - talking from experience - or he was eating his first snack in the cafeteria. And right then he was pretty sure Daehyun would be eating. He walked through the doors and instantly spotted the nerd by his usual table. He was packing up and getting ready to leave but Jongup had other plans. He walked towards him with determined steps and placed his hands on his shoulders. He pressed him back into the seat as he got up to leave.

“Daehyun had sex with Youngjae and his sisters.” He muttered to him, not loud enough for the others around him to hear. He averted his gaze from the group in front of him as he repeated it to himself like it would make it more real. He shook his head in disbelief as he felt how betrayal rose within him. Without sparing the group a second glance he set off towards the cafeteria. He knew exactly where Daehyun was at this hour. He was either fucking him - talking from experience - or he was eating his first snack in the cafeteria. And right then he was pretty sure Daehyun would be eating. He walked through the doors and instantly spotted the nerd by his usual table. He was packing up and getting ready to leave but Jongup had other plans. He walked towards him with determined steps and placed his hands on his shoulders. He pressed him back into the seat as he got up to leave.“Oh, no, Daehyun.” He said and clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “You aren’t going anywhere anytime soon.” He snickered as Daehyun turned his head and tilted it backward in order to look up at him.

“Oh, no, Daehyun.” He said and clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “You aren’t going anywhere anytime soon.” He snickered as Daehyun turned his head and tilted it backward in order to look up at him.“Why not?” He asked surprised and blinked up at the younger.

“Why not?” He asked surprised and blinked up at the younger.

“Because I say so,” came Jongup’s short reply. He sat down in Daehyun’s lap with a leg on either side of him. The latter looked at him confusedly and slowly tilted his head. Jongup moved his hands from Daehyun’s shoulders and curled his fingers into the front of the fabric of Daehyun’s shirt and clashed his lips against his. The kiss was rough, sloppy and demanding but Jongup didn’t care. He needed to show Daehyun his place. Daehyun wasn’t the only one gaining anything from this deal. Daehyun let out a surprised sound at Jongup’s actions and took a second to react. Jongup hummed in approval when Daehyun kissed him back. He tugged on the other’s shirt and pulled Daehyun closer when he deepened the kiss. He didn’t care where they were or who might see their session.Daehyun tried to pull back, most likely to catch some oxygen but Jongup bit

Daehyun tried to pull back, most likely to catch some oxygen but Jongup bit his lower lip and prevented him from pulling too far away. As he had assumed, Daehyun gasped for air. Jongup allowed him two gasps before he pulled him close again and invaded the other’s mouth with his tongue. Daehyun whined in response to the rough treatment, but Jongup didn’t care. He scooted further up Daehyun’s lap and tangled his other hand in his hair. With a tug to the golden strands, he broke the kiss and trailed kisses down his jaw. He let go of the other’s shirt and brought his hand down to the other’s crotch.“Woah,” Daehyun said and wrapped his fingers around Jongup’s wrist and stared at him with wide eyes. “We can’t do that here.” He said and glanced around to make sure no one was looking.

“Woah,” Daehyun said and wrapped his fingers around Jongup’s wrist and stared at him with wide eyes. “We can’t do that here.” He said and glanced around to make sure no one was looking.“Do I look like I care?” Jongup asked and let his hand continue its journey until it landed on top of Daehyun’s bulge. Daehyun hissed at the touch and bit his lip to keep quiet. Jongup was stroking him through his jeans and he could feel how he grew harder under his touch. He kissed his way down to Daehyun’s neck and sucked a bright mark on his neck. He continued to suck until the vacuum was enough for Daehyun to hiss in pain.

“Do I look like I care?” Jongup asked and let his hand continue its journey until it landed on top of Daehyun’s bulge. Daehyun hissed at the touch and bit his lip to keep quiet. Jongup was stroking him through his jeans and he could feel how he grew harder under his touch. He kissed his way down to Daehyun’s neck and sucked a bright mark on his neck. He continued to suck until the vacuum was enough for Daehyun to hiss in pain.Jongup felt how Daehyun’s arms brushed at the sides of his waist and he tilted his head just enough to see them clamp down on the table so hard his knuckles turned white. He smirked to himself as he undid the older’s pants with skillful fingers. He heard how Daehyun gasped above him as he pulled the zipper down, tooth by tooth.

Jongup felt how Daehyun’s arms brushed at the sides of his waist and he tilted his head just enough to see them clamp down on the table so hard his knuckles turned white. He smirked to himself as he undid the older’s pants with skillful fingers. He heard how Daehyun gasped above him as he pulled the zipper down, tooth by tooth.“Jongup, we can’t do it

“Jongup, we can’t do it here,” Daehyun said hesitantly and Jongup looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

“Watch me.” He chuckled darkly and grabbed the other’s member through his boxers. He watched Daehyun bite his lower lip to keep quiet and he smirked. With quick movements he fished the bottle out of Daehyun’s pants he knew he was carrying with him at all times. He placed the bottle in the space between them before he undid his own pants quickly.“Jong-” Daehyun was cut off by a kiss and Jongup holding his hair tightly. Jongup stood up and squirmed around in order to get his pants off. Once he succeeded in taking them off, he straddled Daehyun again and picked up the lube.

“Jong-” Daehyun was cut off by a kiss and Jongup holding his hair tightly. Jongup stood up and squirmed around in order to get his pants off. Once he succeeded in taking them off, he straddled Daehyun again and picked up the lube.“You were serious?!” Daehyun concluded with a flabbergast expression and Jongup smirked.

“You were serious?!” Daehyun concluded with a flabbergast expression and Jongup smirked.“Yes,” he chuckled and lathered up his own fingers and lowered them to between his legs. “Now spread your legs.” He commanded and Daehyun could do nothing but comply. Jongup leaned back and rested one of his elbows on the table behind him before he slowly inserted a finger into himself. He was looking directly into Daehyun’s eyes as he did and a moan only audible for them left his lips. Daehyun licked his lips and let go of the table with a hand in order to stroke himself, but jongup slapped his hand away.

“Yes,” he chuckled and lathered up his own fingers and lowered them to between his legs. “Now spread your legs.” He commanded and Daehyun could do nothing but comply. Jongup leaned back and rested one of his elbows on the table behind him before he slowly inserted a finger into himself. He was looking directly into Daehyun’s eyes as he did and a moan only audible for them left his lips. Daehyun licked his lips and let go of the table with a hand in order to stroke himself, but jongup slapped his hand away.“Don’t. Watch but don’t touch.” Jongup almost growled at the other. Daehyun frowned but reached to grab the table tightly again. Seeing Daehyun obeyed, Jongup started moving the finger inside himself as he grew accustomed to the feeling. Slowly he sped up his finger inside him and moaned softly through his nose. He looked down at Daehyun with half-lidded eyes and kept a close eye on him. Daehyun was biting his lower lip and his eye was twitching. It was obvious he was trying hard to contain himself. Jongup leaned forward and kissed him roughly. The kiss was sloppy and messy but perfect to silence the moan Jongup let out when he inserted a second finger to himself. He stretched himself quickly with scissoring motions. Daehyun swallowed all his moans and obeyed him by not touching him at all.

“Don’t. Watch, but don’t touch,” Jongup almost growled at the other. Daehyun frowned but reached to grab the table tightly again. Seeing Daehyun obeyed, Jongup started moving the finger inside himself as he grew accustomed to the feeling. Slowly he sped up his finger inside him and moaned softly through his nose. He looked down at Daehyun with half-lidded eyes and kept a close eye on him. Daehyun was biting his lower lip and his eye was twitching. It was obvious he was trying hard to contain himself. Jongup leaned forward and kissed him roughly. The kiss was sloppy and messy but perfect to silence the moan Jongup let out when he inserted a second finger to himself. He stretched himself quickly with scissoring motions. Daehyun swallowed all his moans and obeyed him by not touching him at all.Jongup used his free hand to unbutton Daehyun’s pants and pull down the zipper. Daehyun sighed into his mouth as his hand went under the fabric of his boxers. He fisted the hard flesh and pulled it out of its confinements. Daehyun moaned against his lips and started to kiss down his neck. Jongup pulled away and used the hand from Daehyun’s dick to push

Jongup used his free hand to unbutton Daehyun’s pants and pull down the zipper. Daehyun sighed into his mouth as his hand went under the fabric of his boxers. He fisted the hard flesh and pulled it out of its confinements. Daehyun moaned against his lips and started to kiss down his neck. Jongup pulled away and used the hand from Daehyun’s dick to push the said person away from his neck.“Don’t touch.” Jongup reminded him and Daehyun groaned in despair. Jongup grabbed the lube and removed his fingers from his ass. He squirted some of the slippery substance into his palm and started stroking Daehyun’s erection again. Daehyun closed his eyes and tilted his head backward at the sensation. Jongup saw how his

“Don’t touch,” Jongup reminded him and Daehyun groaned in despair. Jongup grabbed the lube and removed his fingers from his ass. He squirted some of the slippery substance into his palm and started stroking Daehyun’s erection again. Daehyun closed his eyes and tilted his head backward at the sensation. Jongup saw how his adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. He leaned forward and captured it between his lips and sucked on it gently as he covered his length with the scent free lube. He pushed himself up on his knees and positioned himself above Daehyun’s length.“Your dick belongs to

“Your dick belongs to me,” Jongup claimed as he lowered himself down onto the erection. Daehyun pressed his face against Jongup's shoulder to stay quiet in the middle of the school. Jongup didn't let himself adjust for long before he lifted himself up. He felt how Daehyun slid out of him until only the head was left inside him. With that, he dropped himself down on his dick again with a low moan of pleasure. He repeated the action and pulled back to watch Daehyun's reactions. He rested his elbows on the table behind him and used it for leverage so he could move faster and harder. He watched how Daehyun's face contorted in pleasure and he could see how the desperation in his eyes increased. He couldn't touch and he needed to stay quiet too. It was practically impossible.

"Stroke me," Jongup commanded and Daehyun looked at him dumbly. "I said stroke me," Jongup repeated and Daehyun let go of the table with one hand and wrapped his fingers around Jongup's erection that was bouncing between his legs. It was slapping against Jongup's abdomen one second and against Daehyun's the next. Daehyun stilled it and ran his hand over the leaking slit, making Jongup tremble with pleasure. Jongup didn’t halter his movements though. He continued to bounce on Daehyun’s dick with low moans rumbling in his throat.Tearing his gaze from his dick in Daehyun’s hands, Jongup looked around the room. Students had been let into recess and the cafeteria was slowly filling with unknowing students. The danger of being caught by the others was exciting to Jongup. He felt how his dick throbbed in Daehyun’s hand and a rush of pleasure surged through him. He angled his hips a bit differently and he bit into his own hand not to moan out loudly. Daehyun’s cock was brushing against his prostate with every bounce. A pleasured whimper escaped around Jongup’s hand as Daehyun thumbed his slit. Jongup’s eyes turned distant with pleasure and Daehyun moved to meet Jongup’s bouncing halfway. Supporting himself on the table behind him, Jongup let himself be sent off into pure bliss as he felt his balls tightening with the urge to release.

Tearing his gaze from his dick in Daehyun’s hands, Jongup looked around the room. Students had been let into recess and the cafeteria was slowly filling with unknowing students. The danger of being caught by the others was exciting to Jongup. He felt how his dick throbbed in Daehyun’s hand and a rush of pleasure surged through him. He angled his hips a bit differently and he bit into his own hand not to moan out loudly. Daehyun’s cock was brushing against his prostate with every bounce. A pleasured whimper escaped around Jongup’s hand as Daehyun thumbed his slit. Jongup’s eyes turned distant with pleasure and Daehyun moved to meet Jongup’s bouncing halfway. Supporting himself on the table behind him, Jongup let himself be sent off into pure bliss as he felt his balls tightening with the urge to release.

“S-shit,” He cursed and squeezed his eyes shut, tilting his head backward. Slamming his hips harder down onto Daehyun’s length he pushed himself over the edge. The last fall onto Daehyun was the hardest, and only the fabric of Daehyun’s jeans prevented the sound of skin slapping against skin. Jongup shot his release into Daehyun’s hand with a pleasured groan and hair sticking to his forehead. He felt how Daehyun kept rocking into him and soon filled him up with his warm cum.

Coming down from his high, Jongup slid off and pulled his pants up quickly before anyone could get a glimpse of his exposed skin and naked rear. Daehyun was still deep in his high and his cock slowly turned flaccid against his jeans. When Jongup had caught his breath he stood up on slightly wobbly legs and placed a hand on Daehyun’s shoulder for initial support and getting the latter’s attention.

“You can leave now,” He said before he walked away as normally as he could with the slight pain and cum dripping into his boxers.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Not too long ago, Yongguk would have been ashamed of his behavior right now. But that was before Himchan fought back. So here he was, doing everything to avoid the nerd.

He had done something he’d never thought he’d do. He had kissed the biggest nerd in the entire school. And boy, was he freaking out. Several times, he had thought back to that crucial moment, where he had basically begged the other to fuck him again. And then he had kissed the other.

What. The actual. Fuck?

Why had he done it? He didn’t know. But then again he did know. He knew that he had longed to touch those lips with his own, he knew that he longed to feel the other close against him. And in that moment of insanity when he had found Himchan hovering above him, with an angry expression on his face, he had kissed the other.

Yongguk leaned back against the bathroom wall where he was hiding. Gripping his hair he pulled at it desperately. What had happened to him? He was supposed to be cool. Cool and tough. Yet he reduced to this by a nerd.

The door began to open and Yongguk hurried inside the closest stall. Staying as quiet as he could, he listened.

“Fucking Daehyun,” a familiar voice cursed. Yongguk could basically feel how his stomach dropped to his toes and his heart started beating faster than a horse could run. “Leaves me for the sake of food,” Himchan continued as the dribble of water could be heard. The water stopped and Yongguk unconsciously held his breath until the dryer started.

Soon the dryer stopped and not too long after, the sound of the door opening and closing reached his ears. With a loud sigh of relief, he sat down on the toilet lid.

This was not good.

This was not good at all. He couldn’t keep living like this. But he couldn’t face Himchan either. How was he supposed to confront the other after what he had done? For all he knew, the other would beat him up now that the initial shock was over. And he wouldn’t be able to fight back properly. For some reason, he just didn’t want to. He didn’t want to hurt the other.

Yet, on the other hand, he did want to hurt the other for doing this for him. Why couldn’t things go back to normal, so he’d never have to think about this again? Pretend it never happened. Let Himchan be the defenseless nerd that did nothing when you teased him and Yongguk the popular guy that was the toughest guy in school.

  
  


Youngjae was standing by the school gates after school, waiting for Zelo to come from his last class. When he appeared from the school building alone - without his sidekick Zico - Youngjae smiled and straightened out his uniform. He had to win the younger back.

“Zelo!” He called and trotted towards him. Zelo looked up shortly from hearing his name. He turned away from Youngjae and walked away from him as fast as his feet could carry him without running. Youngjae sped up and ran after him only stopping when he reached his side.

“Zelo I’m sorry,” he started and Zelo ignored him. “Please let me explain,” he begged his ex meekly. Zelo continued to ignore him and he saw his moment. “I was forced. Hyusung and Hyumin trapped me on the couch and Daehyun was no help either. He was on their side,” he said desperately. He felt tears accumulating in the corners of his eyes. The regret he felt was undeniable. He blinked them away and waited hopefully for a response from Zelo but got none. “I swear I didn’t want to do it, they forced me to do it. I couldn’t even move from the couch,” Youngjae defended himself. He knew it was a lie. He had his chance to escape when he started to fuck his sister, but the hormones in his body had full control of his body.

He kept defending himself to Zelo and got nothing in return. Zelo didn’t even look at him once and Youngjae got more and more desperate. When Zelo turned towards the front door of his house, Youngjae followed. He followed all the way to the front door where Zelo searched for his key when the door swung open. Hyoyeon came to view and if eyes could kill, Youngjae should have dug his own grave before coming. Zelo moved forward to enter the house and Hyoyeon stepped aside to let him. Youngjae reached out to grab his ex’s arm but before he could even blink a blur of pink and green had moved and he was crouching forward clutching his stomach. He cursed under his breath at the flying high kick or whatever Hyoyeon had kicked at him. All he knew was: it hurt a fucking lot.

“That one is for Oppa!” She said before the door slammed in his face barely missing his head.

  
  


Yongguk was standing in front of Himchan’s house. Despite telling himself that he wouldn’t confront the nerd earlier, he was still standing here. He had persuaded the secretary at school to give him the address. And now, here he was. Standing outside a very big house, that was supposedly Himchan’s. Boy, it was big. Sure he had been to this neighborhood before and knew only rich people lived here, but judging by this house, Himchan’s family was very rich.

If people at school had known this, the boy would probably have been popular. His sister too. How they had managed to keep it secret was beyond Yongguk. Himchan’s sister was pretty normal and had a couple of friends, though they abandoned her the time Yongguk had flirted with her. So she wasn’t like Himchan who only had Daehyun. At least in school. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t know that much about Himchan besides him being a total nerd, being amazing at fighting and had a certain relationship with Shakespeare.

The front door to Himchan’s house opened and a familiar figure stepped out. Yongguk dove into the nearest bush, not wanting to be seen. Crouching in an uncomfortable position, he stayed quiet as the nerd passed him. When the boy was far enough down the street, Yongguk crawled out and started removing leaves from his hair and clothes.

Once Himchan had turned a corner and Yongguk’s clothes were free of leaves he started jogging after him. He peeked around the house corner to make sure Himchan was still in sight but he couldn’t be seen himself. He followed Himchan to a house that was placed in an area for the upper middle class. What was Himchan doing there? He hid behind the wooden white fence to the front garden when Himchan knocked and glanced through the fence quietly. A small girl, the one Yongguk knew as Princess from Himchan fighting classes.

“ChanChan Oppa!” The girl with pigtails greeted Himchan happily.

“Hi Princess,” Himchan greeted back in a soft voice. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yes, I just have to tell oppa I’m leaving,” the little girl nodded and disappeared back into the house. Soon after, she came back wearing a pink backpack. “Okay, I’m ready to go,” she chirped happily and skipped down the pathway to the fence. Himchan closed the door behind her and followed.

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,” Yongguk mumbled to himself, panicked. They were coming this way. Crawling on all fours, he went to the next house and hid inside a bush for the second time that day.

“ChanChan Oppa, I have something to tell you,” the little girl said in a serious voice as they passed Yongguk.

“What is it, Princess?” Himchan asked. Yongguk judged they were far enough away for him to crawl out of the bush.

“You know Oppa right?” Princess started, as he crawled out of the bush. “Oppa’s boyfriend cheated on him and now Oppa is very sad.”

“That’s not very nice of him,” Himchan replied and Yongguk started sneaking after them, not minding the leaves in his hair.

“No and now Youngjae won’t leave Oppa alone, he followed him all the way home today,” the little girl continued.

“Maybe he’s trying to explain what happened?”

“He shouldn’t cheat! Are you saying it’s okay to cheat, ChanChan Oppa?” she asked in a very strict voice.

“No, Princess, it’s never okay to cheat. But one should try to understand all sides. Even if you don’t agree and never will, then you should try to understand the other side so you can pick at their weaknesses,” Himchan told the girl.

“I will remember that Oppa,” Princess nodded and they entered the park with Yongguk closely behind. The park would make it easier to hide.

“How did Zelo get rid of him when Zelo came home?” Himchan asked and it dawned upon Yongguk. Princess was Zelo’s sister. That was why she looked really familiar. Hyo-something. Wait Youngjae cheated on Zelo? So that was why they weren’t their usual gross self at school.

“I got rid of him,” Princess stated proudly and smacked her chest once, claiming the deed. Himchan stopped up and turned while Yongguk hid behind a tree.

“How did you do that? Did you use what you’ve learned?” the boy questioned. Hyo-something took off her backpack and set it on the ground.

“Like this ChanChan Oppa,” she said and suddenly her foot was in the air, kicking Himchan in the stomach. The force behind it must have been great because Himchan doubled over and clutched his stomach. How was that possible? Yongguk rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

“That was great, Princess,” Himchan praised breathlessly. Princess smiled brightly.

“And then I slammed the door in his face!” she continued proudly. Yongguk tried pinching himself. Ow, that hurt. Did a little girl, half his size just kick Himchan in the stomach, when he himself never could get a punch in? How was this possible?

Himchan rubbed his stomach with a scrunched up face.

“You’re getting stronger Princess,” he said with some pain evident in his voice.

“Thank you, Oppa,” the girl thanked him.

“How about you learn some Shakespeare now, so you can bark as well?” Himchan asked.

“Yes please,” Princess almost sang, excitement apparent.

“Okay, let’s start with Coriolanus,” the boy smiled back.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Yongguk was standing in front of Himchan’s house. Again. Somehow his feet had walked him here while his mind was somewhere else. He had been thinking about Himchan. Again. It was frustrating and stupid, but his thoughts kept going back to the strong nerd. He sighed and ruffled his hair.

Before he could think further, the front door opened and Yongguk dove into the bush he had occupied yesterday as well. Peeking out, he saw Himchan pass him wearing sports clothes. Was he going for a run?

When the boy was far enough down the street, Yongguk crawled out of the bush, removed all of the leaves on him and followed the boy. It wasn’t long before the nerd started running. Yongguk ran after him, following him to the park where he had kissed the other. He closed his eyes for a second to rid himself of the memory and opened them again so he could keep an eye on Himchan. They ran on for a little while, going down paths that Yongguk had lost track of. But the nerd seemed to know where he was going.

Suddenly Himchan spun around on the spot.

“Why the hell are you following me?” he asked in an angry voice. Yongguk stopped up mid-step.

“I-uh, you know-uh, the bird-uhh, I-” he started rambling in panic. This had not been part of the plan.

“Yah, shitface!” Himchan yelled as he stomped towards him and grabbed his collar. “Why the hell are you following me?” he asked again, a threat in his voice.

“I wanted to see you,” Yongguk replied meekly before he could stop himself. Himchan’s face went blank with shock and he released Yongguk’s collar. A second later, a sharp pain was felt in his ear, as the nerd grabbed it and pulled.

“You’re coming with me,” the other mumbled unnecessarily as he pulled Yongguk by the ear through the park.

Yongguk stumbled after the boy, trying his best to keep up so the other wouldn’t rip his ear off. They reached Himchan’s house and Yongguk was pulled inside.

“Take off your shoes,” Himchan barked, still not letting go of his ear and he hurriedly did as told. As soon as his shoes were off his feet, he was pulled further into the house into a huge living room. He was then pushed down onto a couch and Himchan placed himself in front of him with an unreadable expression.

The nerd stayed quiet, just looking at him. Yongguk found it unsettling. So he looked everywhere but the other boy. It was a nice room. High ceiling, not that much furniture so there was lots of space. The floor was especially interesting with its white fluffy carpet. Really comfortable to stick your toes into probably. You probably wouldn’t even need a mattress if you were to sleep on it.

“Now,” Himchan started, catching Yongguk’s attention. For a second he contemplated not looking up but decided against it. Looking up he found the nerd looking at him with a stern expression that didn’t really reveal anything about what was about to happen. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

 

Daehyun was storming down the streets. He had lots on his mind that needed to be cleared and taken care of and he knew the perfect person for it. Himchan. He thought logically plus he was good at emotions from all those books he had read.

Reaching the house, he pounded on the front door until it opened. An annoyed Himchan met him in the doorway, but he didn’t care. Instead, he pushed past his friend and took off his shoes.

“Okay I have something to tell you and something to talk to you about and yes it needs to be cleared out now,” he told the other and made his way towards the living room, his friend following him. “Jongup literally claimed my dick,” he almost yelled as he entered the living room.

He stopped dead in his tracks and paled. There, on the couch, was Yongguk. Turning around slowly he looked at Himchan. “What is he doing here?” he whispered feeling his ears go red at what he had just yelled for all (Yongguk) to hear.

“We were about to have a little chat,” his friend answered cryptically.

“Is he still mad at me?” Daehyun asked in a low voice.

“You’re safe under my roof,” Himchan promised. Daehyun nodded, trusting his friend.

"Can he go while we talk?" He asked his friend who shook his head.

"He'll just run away," Himchan explained. Daehyun cocked his head to the side, confused. Why would Yongguk want to run away from Himchan? And even more, why were they not at each other's throats? "I'll explain later," his friend told him and he knew he wouldn't get more out of the other right now. Daehyun nodded hesitantly and walked over to the second couch to sit down. Himchan sat down next to Yongguk.

Daehyun licked his lips nervously. He didn’t know where to start. And Yongguk was here. What if he told someone or decided he should beat Daehyun up?

“Yongguk won’t do anything,” Himchan told him confidently.

“Okay, so… Today during the last recess, Jongup came to me…” Daehyun started slowly.

“And claimed your dick?” his friend finished with a question. He nodded.

“We…” he tried to say it in front of Yongguk, but it didn’t work.

“Daehyun!” Himchan said his name harshly.

“He came to me, wanted sex in the canteen - he was very insistent - and literally told me my dick was his,” Daehyun blabbered out quickly and looked at Yongguk nervously for a violent reaction. Luckily the boy did nothing but raise his eyebrows.

“So he claimed your dick and then you started having sex? In the canteen?” Himchan asked, eyebrows raised underneath his fringe as well.

“Well, in short, I was eating in the canteen when Jongup came up to me and sat down. We had sex and Jongup controlled everything. Then he claimed my dick while we did it. And then he left.” Daehyun explained.

“Ahhh,” his friend nodded in understanding. “I think he likes you.”

"What?" Daehyun asked dumbfounded.

"I think he likes you," Himchan repeated. He raised his eyebrow at his friend's words. That simply couldn't be true.

"If he's shown such an intense interest in you, then he likes you. Jongup only shows interest in things he really likes," Yongguk added. Daehyun's other eyebrow raised itself.

"Exactly, and Jongup showed interest in what you liked when he and I worked together, plus this claiming your dick business," Himchan agreed. Daehyun's mouth dropped to the floor as he looked at the two that were now nodding in agreement. The two of them were agreeing on something. Yongguk and Himchan! Agreeing! What the hell had happened to the world?

"Earth to Daehyun," his friend called for him. Daehyun focused his eyes on Himchan and closed his mouth. "And we have established contact!" Yongguk smiled at Himchan's words and Daehyun was once again mindfucked as he looked back and forth between the two enemies. Though he was seriously reconsidering calling them that now.

“What has happened in between you two?” Daehyun asked. There was something wrong here.

“What do you mean?” Himchan asked in return.

“You’re agreeing! There are no insults or punches flying!” the confused boy pointed out with an edge of hysteria in his voice. Himchan looked at Yongguk shortly, before turning back.

“I think all the kicks and punches have knocked some sense into his head, but I’m not sure whether something else was knocked out in the process,” Himchan answered dryly. Daehyun swore the red tint on Yongguk’s cheeks were an illusion. “But this isn’t about what has happened here, but about you. Which reminds me, you fucked up Youngjae and Zelo’s relationship big time. You should do something.”

“I know, I don’t know what came over me. I’m usually not like that,” Daehyun let a hand go through his hair in frustration.

“Wait, the reason why Youngjae and Zelo aren’t all over each other like usual, is because you got in between them? You?” Yongguk interrupted.

“Daehyun had sex with Youngjae,” Himchan nodded. Daehyun glared at his friend.

“You did not have to tell him that!”

“Relax, he’s not going to do anything to you, will you Yongguk?” his friend waved him off. Yongguk shook his head hurriedly once Himchan had given him a look for his silence.

“Well, what am I supposed to do to fix it?” Daehyun asked.

“Easy, you go talk to Zelo,” Yongguk said.

“Good idea,” Himchan agreed and Daehyun was once again left confused about the way the “enemies” worked together.

“This is so weird,” he expressed.

“No matter, you should go speak with Zelo and tell him exactly what happened. Though you should probably talk with Youngjae first about it, so you get on the same page,” Himchan advised. Yongguk nodded in agreement and Daehyun followed along, trying to figure out how he was going to talk with Youngjae and Zelo without getting killed.

“How do I do it without getting killed first?” he asked.

“You say you come in peace and want to figure this out,” Himchan answered calmly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“And if that doesn’t work?”

“I will sacrifice Yongguk here to bring you back from the dead,” his friend answered, pointing at said person. He couldn’t help but smile. The joke eased him a little bit.

“Thank you for the advice,” he told his friend and looked at Yongguk. “Both of you, no matter how odd it is.” Yongguk nodded and Daehyun swore the twitch of a smile was an illusion because that was simply improbable. “Well, I’m going to go find Youngjae then,” he said and stood up.

“Good, and I have some feathers to pick with Yongguk,” his friend said and stood up with him. Daehyun nodded to Yongguk and started walking out, knowing Himchan would follow him to the door.

“What is it that you’re going to talk about?” he whispered when they reached the front door.

“I’ll tell you later when I’ve figured out what’s going on,” Himchan whispered back with a small smile. Daehyun nodded. “Good luck.” his friend told him.

“Thanks,” he answered and stepped out.

 

As soon as Daehyun was out the door, Himchan went back to the living room where Yongguk sat waiting. He placed himself in front of the other.

“Okay, tell me what the hell is wrong with you,” he ordered the boy on the couch who suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

“What do you mean?” Yongguk asked, looking everywhere but Himchan.

“That! This!” the standing boy explained. “Where did wannabe tough guy go?”

“I am not a wannabe, I am tough,” the other exclaimed.

“Uh-huh, as tough as my pink bunny slippers,” Himchan replied dryly. The boy sent him a glare, but it didn’t hold for long as the other looked away again. “So tell me.” Yongguk still looked away and didn’t answer.

“Yongguk,” Himchan started and put his hands down onto the coffee table to get on eye-level with the other. “Look at me,” he ordered, but the other still didn’t look at him. Getting impatient he slammed his right hand on the table and repeated the order loudly. This time he caught Yongguk’s attention. He looked shocked. “Tell me, what is wrong with you and no games!”

Yongguk mumbled something.

“What?” Himchan asked.

The other mumbled something again.

“I said no games!” he almost yelled. Yongguk looked at the floor again. “Alright, that is enough.” With those words, Himchan was on the other side of the table, grabbed the other by the collar, dragged him to the nearest clear wall and slammed him up against it. With his arm against the other’s neck, he pressed slightly when Yongguk tried to look away, cutting off his air supply. When the other looked back at him, he released the pressure a bit but kept his arm there.

“Tell me.” The words were simple. But the order behind them was apparently hard to follow as Yongguk just gulped. Himchan stepped closer so they were now basically pressed up against each other. The other breathed out heavily.

“Did I fuck your brains out or something? Tell me what it is because I’m going to keep you here until you do,” Himchan threatened.

“I wouldn’t mind,” Yongguk answered in a very small voice, that could easily have been misheard.

“Louder!” he ordered the other loudly.

“I haven’t been able to get your dick out of my mind since you fucked me, okay!” Yongguk almost yelled in a desperate tone.

Himchan’s mind went blank as Yongguk’s face went red.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Himchan stared at the boy in front of him. He didn’t register anything. His mind was solely focused on the words that played on repeat in his mind. Somehow he couldn’t accept the meaning of the sentence. It just… no. So he let his body act on its own.

He leaned in closer to the boy in front of him for a moment, before pulling back. With no idea what he was doing, he dragged the boy through the house to the front door. Opening it, he took the boy and threw him out. He then proceeded to slam the door closed and sat down against it. With a door in between him and the boy who had said those words, he found that his mind started gaining color again. The sentence that had resounded in his head without meaning became clearer and the meaning hit him like a grand piano falling from the sky.

Letting out a sound that sounded somewhere along the lines of a choking donkey, he stomped his feet into the ground. What the fucking shits in the name of his precious books was going on?  
“Was it the proud full sail of his great verse,

Bound for the prize of all-too-precious you,

That did my ripe thoughts in my brain inhearse,

Making their tomb the womb wherein they grew?

Was it his spirit, by spirits taught to write

Above a mortal pitch, that struck me dead?

No, neither he, nor his compeers by night

Giving him aid, my verse astonished.

He, nor that affable familiar ghost

Which nightly gulls him with intelligence,

As victors of my silence cannot boast;

I was not sick of any fear from thence:

But when your countenance fil'd up his line,

Then lack'd I matter; that enfeebled mine.” he recited to himself to calm down. Sonnet 86. Himchan let his head fall back against the door. He needed another sonnet.

 

“When my love swears that she is made of truth

I do believe her, though I know she lies,

That she might think me some untutor'd youth,

Unlearned in the world's false subtleties.

Thus vainly thinking that she thinks me young,

Although she knows my days are past the best,

Simply I credit her false speaking tongue:

On both sides thus is simple truth suppress'd.

But wherefore says she not she is unjust?

And wherefore say not I that I am old?

O, love's best habit is in seeming trust,

And age in love loves not to have years told:

  Therefore I lie with her and she with me,

  And in our faults by lies we flatter'd be. Sonnet 138” Himchan muttered. Daehyun facepalmed.

“Seriously Himchan, for how long are you going to recite those sonnets instead of answering my question?” he asked his friend who had been looking ash-gray all morning. He looked sort of sick.

“Until I die,” Himchan answered monotonously.

“Himchan! What exactly happened yesterday? You have to tell me, it’ll help,” Daehyun urged the other.

“I’ll tell you when you’ve talked to Youngjae,” his friend seemingly resurfaced from his world of sonnets to look at him. Daehyun hung his head. He was scared of talking to Youngjae. The other would probably beat him up.

“I will talk to him when I find him,” he told his friend in a voice that was a bit too small for his liking.

“Well, he’s right over there, so go talk to him,” Himchan said and pointed. Daehyun followed the line of his finger and found Youngjae standing by himself with a blank look on his face. His shoulders slouched and he generally looked pathetic.

Daehyun felt someone push him softly towards Youngjae.

“Go. Now,” Himchan’s voice told him behind him. Daehyun nodded and his friend passed him, walking down the hallway muttering the next sonnet in line. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to Youngjae.

“We need to talk,” he told the boy. His words brought the other out of his world and Daehyun saw the eyes focus on him. A look of anger contorted his face and Daehyun was slammed against the wall in the next second.

“You,” Youngjae growled in contempt.

“Youngjae, hi, I’m sorry, please don’t hit me, I came to talk about Zelo, so please don’t hit me,” Daehyun said hurriedly as he saw the other’s hand raise itself as if to hit him. Instead, the arm fell down to his side again.

“Zelo,” the other repeated to himself.

“Yes I was thinking we could explain the situation,” Daehyun nodded slightly. This brought Youngjae’s eyes into focus.

“Yes. You will explain exactly what happened. You are going to tell Zelo how you trapped me and forced me into it!” Youngjae ordered with fire in his eyes.

“Exactly,” Daehyun nodded hurriedly. He wanted to make this right. Youngjae nodded and let go of him. The other looked at him for a few seconds.

“Let’s go,” he said shortly and grabbed Daehyun’s upper arm and dragged him along.

 

Zelo had been avoiding Youngjae all day. He didn’t want to see him nor talk to him. The worst thing was that the other had been dragging Daehyun, that manwhore, around. He didn’t want to see them together. Ever. So naturally, he had been taking the other route out of school, going through secluded hallways.

“Zelo!” a familiar voice yelled and he tensed instantly. No. A hand grabbed his arm and turned him around. There was Youngjae, with Daehyun, looking at him with pleading eyes. “Zelo please listen to him. You might not believe me, but listen to him then!” Youngjae begged.

“Why should I listen to anything you two have to say? Last I checked, you two had sex with each other, _and_  Hyumin and Hyusung, who happen to be your damn sisters!” Zelo yelled at the two with blood pounding in his ears from the anger and distrust towards the couple.

“I can explain,” Daehyun quickly shot out between the former couple.

“Oh, please do. Let’s see what you’ve got,” Zelo focused on the oldest, his voice snarky and poisonous.

“It was all my fault,” Daehyun started and looked Zelo dead in the eyes. “I have this thing, so when the girls came at me…”

“You know how they are,” Youngjae cut in, earning him a glare from the youngest. Youngjae clamped his mouth shut and looked at Daehyun, waiting for him to resume his explanation.

“Well, they came at me and they touched me and acted all sexy and stuff. It was something I couldn’t say no to. You see this thing I have...I’m a sex addict. I can’t say no to sex, so when Hyusung and Hyumin started to touch me, Youngjae got trapped in the middle. He had no possible chance of escaping. You could call it rape if you want,” Daehyun explained while looking at Zelo. It wasn’t until the word ‘rape’ left his lips he looked down ashamed. Zelo felt something soften inside himself. If Youngjae had been sort of raped like Daehyun explained and Daehyun really was a sex addict, then he couldn’t really blame any of them; could he?

Yet at the same time, he felt a certain anger for the nerd. How dared he? The image of walking in on them came to his mind and before he knew it, his right arm was swung. Daehyun stumbled back, clutching his cheek before he fell down as long as he was. Zelo shook his hand next to shake the pain out of his knuckles.

“Don’t ever touch Youngjae again. Ever,” he sneered at the boy laying on the ground. He turned his head to look at his ex and glared at him. “And don’t you ever touch Daehyun again either. Do you understand?” He ordered him. Youngjae nodded obediently.

“So you forgive me?” he asked with hope in his voice. Zelo thought about it for a second.

“No,” he answered and Youngjae seemed to fall together. “But I’ll give you a second chance,” he continued and the other raised his head, with hope glimmering in his eyes. “However, I’ll be the master indefinitely,” Zelo stated his condition.

“Of course,” the other agreed hurriedly.

“Master?” Daehyun asked baffled from the floor.

“Stay out of this, slut,” Zelo snapped and turned back to Youngjae. “It’ll be until you’ve learned your lesson.” The other nodded eagerly in agreement.

“Can I hug you?” Youngjae asked. Zelo pondered for a few seconds if he should let the other hug him before nodding shortly. Within a second, he found himself in the arms he had missed so much again.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter

Jongup had seen Youngjae and Daehyun being inseparable the entire day and he didn’t like it. It had even made him turn his Nintendo and his beloved Spyro game off. That’s how much he didn’t like it. He was pretty sure his message was clear when he had been riding Daehyun’s dick in the cafeteria. He was quite sure he had claimed the said dick as his own, and now Daehyun was walking with Youngjae. The same Youngjae who supposedly should be dating Zelo, or at least used to. He was staying behind them and always out of view. 

And then they were gone. Out of sight, couldn’t be found anywhere. His mind played several scenarios of what could happen while they were gone and none of them were pleasing. He quickened up his steps to see any sign of where the others were. His head turned from side to side repeatedly as he walked down the road. Only then did he notice the path that went between two trees.  
“Since when has it been there?” He whispered to himself in confusion. He hid behind the stem of the tree and peeked out. He scanned the pathway for the two familiar heads and spotted them in the distance. The otherwise ignorant boy could recognize Daehyun’s hair from everywhere. Jongup got out from his hiding spot and followed the two, senses always alert on where to hide if any of them should turn around.

Luckily for Jongup, he got away unnoticed. Youngjae had parted ways with Daehyun at the end of the path. Still staying at a safe distance, Jongup followed Daehyun on from there. The boy turned left and right in a route that seemed nothing like it made sense. Jongup was on high alert as he slowly caught up on his senior.

With a last turn, Jongup’s eyes widened in realization. Daehyun lived on that street. A smirk curled in the corners of his lips and he made himself catch up on Daehyun at a quicker pace. He pressed himself into the bush in front of Daehyun’s neighbor’s garden when Daehyun turned around. He knew he was being watched. Through a hole in the leaves, Jongup was able to look out at Daehyun. His tongue darted out to wet suddenly dry lips when Daehyun turned back around and walked up the front porch to his house. Jongup was following right behind and the second Daehyun had unlocked the door, Jongup sprinted up the front porch and slammed Daehyun against the door and had his wrists pinned above his head and his lips hovered over Daehyun’s full lips. His dark orbs met wide and frightened and Jongup could only lick his lips again.

“Boom baby.” Jongup chuckled and kissed Daehyun before he could react further and push him off.

It was a messy kiss. Jongup didn’t take long to pry Daehyun’s lips open and lick his way into the wet cavern. Daehyun hadn’t taken many seconds to give in to the ministrations and Jongup didn’t complain. The youngest used his free hand to open the door and lead Daehyun inside without disconnecting their lips. The door was kicked shut behind them and they both tried to kick off their shoes and Jongup’s hands were making a war with Daehyun’s jacket.

Daehyun’s hands were everywhere. On Jongup’s chest, under his shirt, on his back, in his hair, everywhere. Once Jongup had opened Daehyun’s jacket he pushed the outerwear off his shoulder. He could feel Daehyun’s reluctance to let go of his hair but soon enough the jacket ended on the floor with a soft thud. Daehyun’s hands were immediately back on Jongup’s body and Jongup did a quick work of Daehyun’s pants. The younger lead them towards the nearest room away from street-view. The smell of detergent hit Jongup but he couldn’t care less. He pushed Daehyun against the counter in the laundry room and made quick work to place him onto the countertop. He lifted his leg to settle in the crotch of Daehyun’s pants that were already around the man’s ankles. He pushed them down and off his legs so they curled at his feet.

“Strip.” Jongup breathed against Daehyun’s lips before he pulled back doing the exact same thing to himself. Daehyun quickly pulled his shirt over his head and pushed his boxers down, Jongup shortly behind as his pants had to go first. When all the pieces of fabric were on the floor in one large, messy, multi-colored stack Jongup placed himself between Daehyun’s legs and kissed him deeply again. Thick lips moved across full ones and strong thighs wrapped around a stronger waist. Jongup wrapped his arms around Daehyun’s shoulders and pulled him into his chest as he pried the older’s lips apart. Their tongues engaged in a messy dance with breathless pants and pleasured grunts. Daehyun scooted closer to the edge and pressed his crotch against Jongup’s and rolled his throbbing erection against Jongup’s equally hard one. Jongup gasped in pleasure and broke the kiss in favor of sucking and nibbling down Daehyun’s jaw to his neck. Daehyun’s panting echoed in his ear and his fingers tangled in his hair. The pants were replaced by a moan as Jongup circled his tongue around the nerd’s pulse point on his neck. The otherwise ignorant boy smirked against the pliant skin before he sucked a dark bruise beneath the ear. Daehyun rolled his hips more against Jongup’s earning himself a low groan of pleasure.

“Dae…” Jongup started rather breathlessly. “We need lube. Now.” He requested and Daehyun placed a wet kiss on Jongup’s lips before he untangled himself from Jongup and moved out of the room in quite a rush. Jongup took two steps backward and leaned against the cold wall behind him to collect himself from the hormonal rush he experienced. It was too intense for him to handle just like that. His eyes wandered over the room he was in and stopped as he came across the washing machine. Without thinking for more than a couple of seconds he bent down and picked up their clothes. He barely noted the colors didn’t fit to go in the same machine, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He put all the clothes into the washing machine along with soap and he closed the lid and turned it on. Just in time, Daehyun appeared in the doorway with a bottle of clear liquid in his hand.

“Fuck me good.” Was his only order as he tossed the bottle to Jongup who caught it, eyes not leaving Daehyun’s naked figure with a heavy erection at his center. He licked his lips and watched Daehyun climb onto the counter with his ass so beautifully at display. He couldn’t stop himself before a palm collided with plumb flesh and a moan echoed through the room.

“Sit on the washing machine.” Jongup whispered like he suggested something unheard of. Daehyun’s eyes darted to the machine in confusion, only a light indicating it was turned on. He looked back at Jongup and smirked before he sat on the appliance. His legs were spread and his testicles rested heavily on the lid. With a finger, he beckoned for Jongup to come closer and just then the cylinder in the machine started spinning. Daehyun was taken by surprise and his legs clamped together as a surprised moan left his lips.

“Oh fuck.” He cursed as his eyes closed. Jongup bit back a chuckle and went over to the moaning man on the machine and stole his lips in a searing kiss. He pushed Daehyun backward on the appliance and discarded the lube on the counter in favor of stroke Daehyun’s sides as he kissed his way down the front of his neck. His tongue flicked over the nerd’s adam’s apple before it dove into the dip of his throat. He licked the way down his chest and let his thumbs brush across his nipples before he pinched them between the thumb and index fingers. As his small ministrations continued and the washing machine continued to vibrate underneath Daehyun it left the latter shivering and breathless from pleasure.

Daehyun gasped and moaned in pleasure as he arched his back and his balls came in contact with the lid underneath him, or when Jongup brushed over yet another sensitive spot on his skin. His back snapped into an unhealthy angle when Jongup’s mouth enveloped the tip of his dick and gave a surprisingly harsh suck. Jongup’s name fell from his lips like a mantra and one hand tangled tightly in his hair. Jongup looked up at Daehyun as he lowered his mouth over his length. He didn’t care about the painful sting in his scalp. The noises escaping Daehyun made it all worth it. He wrapped his arms around Daehyun’s waist and lifted his lower back slightly to keep Daehyun’s testicles on the now constantly vibrating surface. He watched how Daehyun convulsed from pleasure and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His legs tensed and Jongup enjoyed how much of a mess he could make of the older. Daehyun’s hips trembled underneath Jongup and the younger could feel how his dick pulsed against his tongue. He took the older deeper in his mouth and swallowed around the tip to bring it past his gag-reflex. Daehyun gasped and moaned as he tugged on Jongup’s hair tightly to pull him off his length. It didn’t take a genius to guess Daehyun was on the brink of his release. Jongup stuck his tongue out and ran it across the balls before he pulled back up. He released the dick with a pop and leaned up to claim Daehyun’s sinful-looking lips in a kiss. They both moaned at the contact and Jongup grabbed the bottle of lube again. He popped the cap and lathered up his fingers thoroughly.

“You ready?” Jongup asked just to get the formalities straight before he pushed a finger inside Daehyun after he had received a breathless nod. Jongup breached Daehyun’s puckered entrance with his index finger. Carefully he twisted and turned his finger while he prodded at Daehyun’s insides to stretch him. His finger grazed over velvet walls and soon enough a second joined it. Slowly he made scissoring motions as Daehyun was distracted by the vibrations traveling up his spine and it didn’t take long before he could take in a third finger too. Jongup’s name fell from Daehyun’s lips more often than not and the latter’s eyes hadn’t opened in a while. His entire body was covered in a sheen of sweat and his dick dripped precum on his abdomen. His face scrunched in pleasure and he quickly began to move his hips with Jongup’s fingers to fuck himself on the appendixes.

A cry left the nerd’s lips when Jongup’s fingers reached just deep enough and at the right angle to press against his prostate. It wrecked Daehyun completely and while he was thrown off the loop, Jongup slicked up his own painful erection and pushed the tip past Daehyun’s tight barrier.

“Fuck Dae.” He groaned at the incredible tightness of Daehyun. Daehyun threw his head back with a pleasured whimper and soon rolled his hips to signal Jongup to move along. Jongup bit his lip as he slowly pushed forward and felt how Daehyun’s warmth and tightness almost sucked him in. He leaned over the appliance and Daehyun as he bottomed out in a long and slow movement. He panted heavily once he was completely inside as it took all his willpower not to thrust into him and ride his own pleasure.

Daehyun wrapped his arms around the younger and slowly rolled his hips to adjust to his girth. Jongup groaned and panted heavily as he stayed still letting Daehyun take the lead for the time being.

“Fuck…” Daehyun started and leaned back with a gasp of pleasure. Jongup held on tightly to the back of the washing machine not to just thrust into the older.

“Move. Move goddammit.” Daehyun finally exclaimed and Jongup didn’t need many seconds to obey. He pulled out so only the tip was left inside him before he snapped his hips forward with a force that had Daehyun cry out in pleasure. He tried a few times to find the right rhythm for them but when he found it, his hips worked like pistons into Daehyun’s slim body. The older was soon a wreck with saliva running down his chin, Jongup’s name leaving his lips repeatedly and the pitch always higher than the previous.

Jongup connected their lips together in a searing kiss that Daehyun was unable to reciprocate due to Jongup’s forceful thrusts. Just as Daehyun found himself on the edge once again the machine started the centrifugation and he screamed out in pleasure. At any other time, Jongup would have covered his ears, but the sound was just too erotic for him not to enjoy. He picked up his thrusts as Daehyun’s warmth and tightness were accompanied by the violent vibrations from the drum in the machine spinning. He wouldn’t last much longer, he knew that much. Just as he was about to warn Daehyun the older screamed out his name and clamped down on his length as his stomach and chest were covered in white splotches and his dick twitched repeatedly against his abdomen. Jongup moaned out loudly and held on to Daehyun’s hips as he delivered a last deep thrust and released inside him with the hardest orgasm he could imagine. His erection kept twitching inside the nerd and he hovered over his body completely gone from reality as his high skyrocketed. It took several minutes for the two of them to come down and collapse against each other as the washing machine slowly turned to a halt underneath them.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

A phone rang next to his head. Recognizing the ring tone, Jongup reached out to find his phone.

“Hello?” he answered the phone groggily.

“Jongup, where the hell are you?” the familiar voice of his mom asked him. Looking next to him he found Daehyun looking at him with sleepy eyes.

“I’m-uh, at a… friend’s house,” he answered slowly, without moving his eyes from the boy next to him, who raised his eyebrow at his answer.

“Who is this friend? Where does he live? It is a he, isn’t it? Is it Yongguk, Youngjae or Junhong? Or maybe Himchan?” his mom fired off her questions. Jongup didn’t know where to start. “Well?” she snapped impatiently.

“It’s Daehyun,” he told her.

“How come we’ve never heard of him before? You can’t just send us a text late in the evening that you won’t be home before tomorrow, without telling us where you’re staying!” his mom rambled.

“He’s a.. new friend,” Jongup replied, trying to not shape it as a question. Beside him, Daehyun chuckled.

“And why haven’t we heard of him before?”

“Mom,” he started, realizing he sounded a bit whiney. “Just because I don’t tell you everything, doesn’t mean the world is going under.”

“No, but your world will if you don’t keep your snarky replies to yourself!” she snapped.

“It wasn’t even snarky!” he replied in defense, while Daehyun was silently laughing at him.

“If I say so, then it is so, young man!” his mom told him in finality.

“Yes mom,” he agreed with a frown.

“Now, when will you be home and will you be bringing your new friend?” she asked in a calmer tone.

“I don’t know and no,” Jongup answered. “Now I really have to go, mom.”

“Okay, but I expect you home for dinner young man,” she warned with a silent ‘or else’.

“Yes mom,” he replied and said his goodbyes before hanging up.

“Your mom?” Daehyun asked with a grin on his face. He nodded embarrassed.

“I’ve never heard you talk so much,” the other said with wonder, still grinning.

“She demands answers, or else… well, I don’t know what ‘or else’ is, but I have no intention of finding out either,” Jongup told him. They looked at each other in silence for a couple of seconds.

“So I’m your new friend,” Daehyun grinned a cheshire cat smile.

“Am I going to regret this?” he asked.

“Well I can’t exactly fuck my friends,” his so-called friend teased.

Jongup frowned. “You’re mine. Your dick is mine,” he growled.

“So possessive,” Daehyun grinned. Jongup kept a straight face. He meant it. He didn’t want Daehyun to fuck others. He wanted to be the only one. He wanted to be the only one to experience it from now ‘til forever. So yes, he was possessive.

Daehyun’s grin changed to a speculative frown. “Do you like me, Jongup?” he asked.

Jongup frowned. What kind of a question was that? He didn’t know. Sure Daehyun was entertaining and interesting. Not to mention an exhilarating fuck. But did he like him? Comparing him with his Spyro games, he guessed he did. He loved his Spyro games, they kept things interesting. They were entertaining and interesting. He liked those qualities.

And Daehyun made him turn off his Spyro game. So in that sense, Daehyun was better and Jongup liked Daehyun more than his game. But that was to fuck, to have sex. So he liked having sex with the other more than his game. Then there was the fact that he found Daehyun interesting as it is. Fascinating, to be honest. Maybe he liked the other?

But no, he had never liked anyone. He tolerated people. Yet Daehyun was different…

“I don’t know,” he answered after a while of silence, where he thought to himself. He answered honestly though. He didn’t know. And that was closer than anyone had gotten through the years.

 

Daehyun came to a halt in front of the door to Himchan’s house. Raising his finger, he rang the doorbell. It opened rather quickly to a very tense looking Himchan, who visibly relaxed when he caught sight of him.

“Daehyun, come in,” his friend invited him in and stepped aside. Going past his friend, he caught some absent mumbling. The other was probably still reciting Shakespeare. “My room, my mom is home,” Himchan instructed and Daehyun made his way through the large house to the other’s room.

His friend’s room was filled with books. Every wall had a large bookcase, filled with books. Two entire shelves were dedicated to Shakespeare’s collected works in several different editions and languages. Daehyun smiled to himself. It was seldom he got to see the room, but with Himchan’s devotion to Shakespeare, he had expected an altar the first time he saw the place.

“So, what’s up?” Himchan said in a voice that revealed he was far away on another planet.

“What happened between you and Yongguk?” Daehyun asked, cutting to the chase. Himchan walked over to his bed and sat down. Silence resonated in the room. He watched as his friend stared at the wall opposite him blankly. Just as he started getting impatient, Himchan opened his mouth.

“I don’t know where to start,” the other told him.

“How about from the beginning?” Daehyun suggested.

“Yongguk started acting weird suddenly. He didn’t fight me like he used to. There was something holding him back. I know an earnest fight when I see it and Yongguk didn’t want to hit me suddenly,” Himchan started. “And then I found him on my route through the park nearby. We fought a little and I had him pinned to the ground. Long story short, he kissed me.”

Daehyun grabbed after something to hold him up but found nothing. Instead, he sat down on the floor and looked at his friend in shock.

“Yongguk kissed you?” he asked in a voice that sounded far away. Himchan nodded in confirmation. “Didn’t see that one coming,” he continued and his friend made a noise in agreement. “What did you do?”

“I ran away,” his friend muttered. “I mean, how does one respond to that when it comes from your previous tormentor?” he asked in a louder, frustrated voice. Daehyun shrugged his shoulders. He honestly had no idea. Sure there was something going on seeing as he was fucking Jongup, but Jongup had never actively participated. He had just stood by the sidelines, saying nothing, while playing Nintendo.

“Not much later, I found him following me when I was out running. That was the day you were here for advice. And after you left, I questioned him. He wouldn’t answer, so I pushed him up against the wall and-” Himchan stopped and started muttering what Daehyun recognized as a sonnet.

“Himchan,” Daehyun interrupted when the sonnet was finished before his friend could start another.

“You know how I fucked him right?” the other asked and he nodded. “Well, apparently he hasn’t stopped thinking about me since, to put it in nicer terms.” Daehyun’s jaw dropped to the floor.

“Tell me it was because he wants revenge and not because he wants it again like I think it means,” he replied as soon as he had collected his jaw from the floor.

“Not revenge,” Himchan told him.

“What did you do?”

“I blanked out. No one has ever said stuff like that to me, no matter how blunt it was. So I threw him out.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know, Daehyun,” Himchan exclaimed, stood up and started walking back and forth. “What does one do in situations like these? I have no previous experience with this aside from some books I’ve read. And they included dense girls who couldn’t stand up for themselves, so it is entirely different!” Anger and frustration rolled off him in waves.

“Well, what does your... heart tell you?” Daehyun asked slowly and awkwardly.

“Hearts are for lesser beings. Hearts accumulate feelings that get in the way,” Himchan waved him off. Daehyun let out a short laugh.

“Yet we both know you’re a romantic at heart with all those books you’ve read.”

“Nonsense.”

“Himchan,” Daehyun started. “You got all moony-eyed over Tyrian in ‘A College of Magics’.” His friend glared at him.

“You promised to never mention that again,” he said icily.

“I didn’t mention the part where you started crying becau-” Himchan sent him a look. “I’ll stop now.” he hurriedly stopped.

“Books are a different matter than people. Most people are dumb, while books hold a message despite eventual dumb people in it,” Himchan sent a loving look to a shelf of books. Daehyun followed his gaze and found ‘A College of Magics’ on it.

“Anyways, we didn’t figure out what you should do about Yongguk,” he steered them back on the subject and Himchan sighed.

“I really don’t know. I need a formula or a book about it so I can understand what is going on,” his friend sat down on the bed again.

“It sounds to me as you’re actually considering the choice of accepting him,” Daehyun told the other, who pulled a face.

“Ew, no.”

“Then why haven’t you just told him off instead of running away every time?”

“Because I’m inexperienced in the antics of this business?”

“Then why did you shape that as a question?”

“I don’t know…” Himchan sighed deeply. “I really don’t know.”


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Youngjae felt Zelo’s hand firm on his shoulder and followed it silently as he was guided through the slightly younger’s house. He knew exactly where he was despite being blindfolded. He had to trust his boyfriend to guide him around all obstacles. Not only was he blindfolded, he also had his hands cuffed behind his back and was unable to do anything. He could only pray to higher powers that Zelo’s parents weren’t home at the moment or he would find himself in a very awkward position.

Blunt nails dug into his skin just below his collarbone and he stopped walking immediately.

“Take off your pants,” he was told. Zelo’s voice was cold behind him and sent a nervous shiver down his spine. They had never done anything like this when they were fighting. They had always agreed on this with all safety precautions, safe words and what else was needed to do this kind of thing. It had never been used as a genuine punishment like it was now.

Youngjae turned around to face his boyfriend and nodded towards his waist.

“I need help with the button,” he requested. It didn’t take long before Zelo had cold fingers against his stomach and he sucked in a breath and kept his skin away from the offending fingers. Once the pants hung loosely on his hips, Youngjae lifted one foot and dragged his pants down, only to repeat with the other foot until his pants were pooling on the floor and he stepped out of them. He stood straight and faced towards where Zelo had been just a minute prior and waited for his next order.

“Boxers too,” the command sounded and Youngjae frowned at the impossible task.

“You need to help me with that. I can’t do it with my hands tied either,” Youngjae requested. A low snarl left Zelo’s lips as the boxers were yanked down hard enough to bring Youngjae slightly out of balance.

“Walk,” Zelo requested and Youngjae quickly stepped out of the boxers and moved forward, following the younger’s harsh guidance. The door to Zelo’s room was pushed open and Youngjae was guided in. His right shin hit the edge of the bed and a slightly pained groan left the younger’s lips. Zelo ignored it and pushed him onto the bed and Youngjae landed face first into the pillows with no way of bracing himself from the fall or move. He felt the mattress dip next to him and soon his head was yanked out of the pillows by his hair and a pained hiss escaped through his teeth.

Youngjae felt Zelo nose along his jaw and to his neck. It had the slightly older calm down considerably. It wasn’t pure punishment. Zelo would still make sure he was safe and cared for. The relief had barely settled in Youngjae’s body when Zelo’s teeth clamped down on his pulse point and a scream tore through his throat. The mouthful of flesh was released and tentatively soothed with gentle rubbing of his tongue. A small sigh left through Youngjae’s lips as a telltale heat spread along his thighs and he squirmed lightly against the mattress. A slap of punishment landed on Youngjae’s ass and he stilled immediately.

“Good boy,” Zelo muttered and shifted around so he ended up straddling Youngjae’s ass. A light rustling was sounding from the youngest’s desk and soon Youngjae felt cold metal against his spine. The sound of cutting through fabric sounded and came closer to his ears with each passing second. The rounded tip of the scissor poked Youngjae by the hairline at the back of his neck. A shiver traveled down his spine and soon the cold metal followed it. His shirt was pushed off his back to each side and sharp nails were dragged down his back and another hiss left him.

“Be quiet,” Zelo requested and squeezed Youngjae’s naked waist before continuing with his nails on his back. He was taking his sweet time painting the flawless canvas with angry red marks. Youngjae had no idea what he was making, but taking the movements, it wasn’t anything random. It was carefully drawn and designed on his back. Youngjae could only tense and relax under the painful but bearable treatment.

Warm breath ghosted over his ear as a strong and warm body enveloped his back.

“You can get to pick one thing. Your favorite. Choose carefully,” Zelo warned him and Youngjae swallowed thickly. He even got to choose which toy Zelo would be using on him.

“Thank you, Master,” he started and earned himself a hum of appreciation and a rough kiss to the corner of his lips. “I choose the paddle,” he said when he had picked what he wanted. He knew Zelo was smirking by then. Zelo loved his paddle. It proved his ownership over him. With each hit, Youngjae would have an imprint of ‘master’ on his skin. Zelo climbed off the bed and went to his wooden box of secrets. A short search later and Zelo was groping his ass with a strong hand, earning him a low moan from the older. When he removed his hand the paddle fell instantly, making Youngjae cry out and jolt forward at the unexpected impact. They had a rule about waiting three seconds before using the paddle. It was a good deal for the submissive to prepare for the impact.

Youngjae gulped down several deep breaths as Zelo’s fingers were trailing the letters embedded on his buzzing skin and prepared for the next. The next one fell according to their rules and it sent fire through his veins and had his embarrassingly hard dick throb against the mattress. A lewd moan resonated in the room and Zelo chuckled from above him.

“You like that bitch? You like being master’s slave?” the younger asked in an attempt to humiliate Youngjae. It had the desired effect and Youngjae flushed a deep red. Not because of the meaning of the words, but because of the way the sheets became moist by the tip of his length and his ass was throbbing to be filled. Zelo let out a dark chuckle above him as he rubbed over the stinging ass before he slapped him with his hand.

"Answer me," he growled and Youngjae could only whimper with pleasure. His ass was kneaded in approval Youngjae's back arched at the rough caress. Youngjae was strung on a bow of pleasure. His back was arching and pleasured whimpers left his throat along with each trembling breath.

"Such a slut," Zelo mumbled and pulled back from Youngjae shortly and ran the paddle over his exposed behind. "Raise your ass for me," Zelo requested and Youngjae wormed his way up and kept his face in the mattress. The younger ran his paddle over Youngjae's ass and pulled back, giving Youngjae a chance to brace himself.

"You're going to get eight more slaps. Count for me," Zelo ordered and Youngjae turned his head to expose his mouth so his counting to be heard. The paddle was sent down on his ass and Youngjae jolted forward and a broken 'one' left his lips. He screwed his eyes shut with painful pleasure as his ass felt like it was on fire. Another slap landed soon after and Youngjae counted as he tried to keep his dick from throbbing painfully between his thighs. Three more slaps followed instantly after and Youngjae was sobbing by then. The pleasure was too much and completely outweighed the pain. His orgasm was coiling in his abdomen and Zelo didn't seem to be showing him any mercy.

"Five," Youngjae sobbed out with a hiccup. The last three followed suit fast and hard. Youngjae's ass was on fire when he was done with the spanking but he didn't care. The pleasure was killing the pain and Youngjae was spilling pearly white onto the mattress beneath him and his body was buzzing pleasantly.

Zelo uncuffed the older and flipped him around with a warning. His eyes sought Youngjae's length and he smirked.

"You're so hard, and leaking too," Zelo said with a mocking tone to his words. Youngjae didn't care though. The way Zelo's hand wrapped around his base stopped all thoughts and his hips pushed off the bed and into the younger's hand. Zelo squeezed tightly around the tip of his length and drew a painful cry from Youngjae. Despite his cry and obvious pain, his eyes rolled back in his head with painful bliss and his breathing had turned ragged.

"You're such a slut," Zelo drawled and used his free hand to press his palm against his tip, pressing hard enough to cause pain before he let it slide down between the older's legs. Two fingers brushed over his entrance and breached the puckered hole momentarily before withdrawing again. Youngjae whimpered and tried to push down against the fingers to feel them again but failed miserably. He whined out desperately and looked up at Zelo pleadingly and let out an almost inaudible sob when he saw Zelo's expression. It was void of pity and surely Zelo was intending to have Youngjae strung out like this for as long as possible. He whined desperately and squirmed around for some sort of friction and sent Zelo the most begging eyes he could muster. Zelo's eyes flickered lightly and Youngjae knew he was winning some. The older keened loudly as Zelo pushed two fingers into him again. He was too distracted to mind the pain of the stretch and pushed his hips down onto his fingers. Both Zelo and Youngjae moaned at the tight fit one more desperate than the other. Another dry finger soon joined the other two and Youngjae moaned loudly. His head was thrown back and his throat exposed. Zelo leaned down and sucked on a patch of skin on the other side than before and sucked to mark as his fingers worked to stretch open the older.

"Zelo, please!" Youngjae moaned out and took a tight grip on Zelo's hair. "I need you," he elaborated and Youngjae smirked against the skin on his neck. He released his dick and pulled out his fingers before he rolled onto Youngjae. He settled between his legs and stole a rough kiss from Youngjae. Zelo groaned deep in his throat as he slid into the older with a dry penetration. It had been a long time since they had done that last. Youngjae held his breath and screwed his eyes shut at the painful penetration. Zelo didn't give Youngjae much time to adjust to the penetration before he started moving.

Youngjae looked up at the younger, barely able to keep his eyes open. He could see how he was straining his arms to keep himself from squeezing him. The admiration was long lost though. The pleasure of Zelo's thrusts and the stinging burn at his opening, had him reeling towards cloud nine. Zelo fucked him good and hard, not to mention fast. They groaned and moaned together as the burn grew stronger. Youngjae reached up to wrap his arms around Zelo and couldn’t seem to fathom how he had cheated with Daehyun when his boyfriend was so much better. He moaned louder with each thrust aimed directly at his prostate.

It didn’t take long before Zelo collapsed on him but kept his hips moving. They engaged in a messy lip lock and Youngjae moved his hips to make the movements continue. Without warning he felt warmth fill him up and surround Zelo’s length before the younger’s thrusts stuttered and he stopped all together. Zelo panted heavily against his neck. His teeth dug into Youngjae’s shoulder without warning and the older cried out loudly, bucked his hips twice and spilled between them in hard and messy spurts.

They were laying silently, panting heavily and slowly coming down from their highs. Zelo slowly pushed himself up and pulled out of Youngjae and rolled onto the mattress next to him. Despite the mess on his stomach, Youngjae rolled over and curled up against his taller boyfriend and pressed a gentle peck to his chest.

“I love you,” he mumbled softly before looking up at the younger. He was granted with a smile in return and a kiss to his sweaty forehead.

“I love you too,” Zelo said and wrapped his arms around the other and pulled him close.

“I’m sorry about...you know,” Youngjae continued and Zelo shook his head lightly.

“Don’t hurt yourself over it. It’s forgotten,” he assured Youngjae and ran his fingertips down his spine gently. The older nodded slowly and wedged a leg between Zelo’s and made sure they were tangled together as much as possible. After that, it didn’t take long before they were fast asleep in each other’s embraces.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

Himchan could do this. He could do this. He could talk this out with Yongguk. Really, he could do this. After two hours (or more) at home, contemplating on what he should do, he finally decided. He would talk to Yongguk. The root of his problems. When dealing with weeds, you had to kill the roots. So of course, he was going to kill Yongguk.

No, wait. Bad idea. Jail was not a prosperous future. He had gone over this with himself before. He had to talk with Yongguk. Which was why he was on his way to the other’s house. So they could talk about what the fuck Yongguk said.

“Let me not to the marriage of true minds

Admit impediments. Love is not love

Which alters when it alteration finds,

Or bends with the remover to remove:

O no; it is an ever-fixed mark,

That looks on tempests, and is never shaken;

It is the star to every wandering bark,

Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.

Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks

Within his bending sickle's compass come;

Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,

But bears it out even to the edge of doom.

  If this be error and upon me proved,

  I never writ, nor no man ever loved.” he mumbled to himself. Sonnet 116. At this rate, he will have to go through the sonnets twice today. But it calmed him.

For three seconds, before talking with Yongguk about whatever was going on came back to mind. But he could do this. He could confront this problem like he had done with all other problems. He could do it, he could… That was Yongguk’s house.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, nope. He couldn’t do this. Turning around, he walked back towards home. He couldn’t do this. He just couldn’t, he…

Wait. He wasn’t a coward. He could face this problem. He could figure out what was going on. Turning around again, he walked back to Yongguk’s house. He could do this. It couldn’t be that hard. All they had to do was talk. That’s it. Talking isn’t dangerous.

He reached the house and nope. He walked past it. He couldn’t do it. It was too embarrassing. He couldn’t ask about that. He couldn’t ask Yongguk to clear this up because…

Because what exactly? It wasn’t him putting things on the line, it was Yongguk. It was Yongguk who had told about his… whatever it was, and not Himchan. He had said nothing. So he turned around to walk back again. Because if was Yongguk who had spilled his feelings or whatever it was. Not him. So he could do this. He could…

And he walked right past the house because he couldn’t do this and it was too much.This was a stupid idea and he should just go home.

“Accuse me thus: that I have scanted all,

Wherein I should your great deserts repay,

Forgot upon your dearest love to call,

Whereto all bonds do tie me day by day;

That I have frequent been with unknown minds,

And given to time your own dear-purchased right;

That I have hoisted sail to all the winds

Which should transport me farthest from your sight.

Book both my wilfulness and errors down,

And on just proof surmise accumulate;

Bring me within the level of your frown,

But shoot not at me in your wakened hate;

  Since my appeal says I did strive to prove

  The constancy and virtue of your love.” he mumbled. Sonnet 117. Himchan stopped and turned. He could do this. He could walk up to Yongguk’s house, ring the doorbell, go inside, find Yongguk and talk to him. He could do that. That would be easy. Talking is easy. No problem. No problem at…

Himchan walked past the house. There were so many problems with talking with Yongguk. He couldn’t do this.

 

“YONGGUK!” his mother’s voice yelled, disturbing his self pity. Groaning he turned around. He didn’t want to talk to anyone. He didn’t want to see anyone. He just wanted to lie here for the rest of his life or just die now. Telling Himchan that… that… No. He didn’t want to think about it. Yet it still kept popping up in his brain. Every time he thought of something else, it would come back within seconds.

Just why? Why did he tell Himchan? Why couldn’t he have kept his mouth shut? Why did Himchan react like that? Was he disgusted? Maybe he never wanted to have anything to do with Yongguk again? It felt like something stabbed him when thought about that and he didn’t know why. Why didn’t he just keep his mouth shut?

“YONGGUK!” his mother yelled again.

“WHAT!?” he yelled back, failing to keep the annoyance out of his tone.

“GET DOWN HERE!” she ordered and Yongguk deflated on his bed. He really didn’t want to get out of bed. His mother would pull him out by the ear if he didn’t listen though. So he got up and went downstairs to the living room.

“Your tutor is walking around outside,” his mother told him with an amused smile. “And though it’s rather funny to see him walk back and forth, I don’t think I want to see him walk past the eighth time.”

“Seriously?” Yongguk asked and went over to the window. Sure enough, there came Himchan, walking resolutely towards the driveway of their house. He seemed to falter for a second before he determined walked on.

“That’s the seventh time he has walked past our house,” his mother chuckled from behind him. “I’m guessing it’s you he’s here to see, so get out there and talk to him!”

“Can I not?” he asked. He really didn’t want to talk to Himchan.

“You will go out and talk to him. Now,” she ordered, not leaving any room for discussion as she grabbed him by the ear.

“Auw! Mom, Mom, stop! I’m not wearing a shirt! You can’t make me see him like this!” Yongguk protested as he was pulled towards the front door.

“Nonsense, there’s nothing wrong with a bit of skin. You’re not a woman whose breasts are sexualized!” his mother told him, opened the door and threw him out. He heard the telltale sounds of a lock clicking as he hurried back to the door.

“Mom! Mom! Open the door. Please!” he pleaded through the door as he knocked desperately.

“Yongguk,” Himchan’s voice said and Yongguk spun around on the spot to find said person looking at him in surprise.

“Hi,” he greeted the other. ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck’ was all that went through his mind. Silence fell over them.

Himchan coughed awkwardly. “Why aren’t you wearing a shirt?” he asked. Yongguk looked down and crossed his arms in front of him to cover just a little bit.

“Uhm, my mom kinda threw me out like this,” he answered awkwardly. Himchan started coming closer as he nodded and Yongguk could feel himself getting more nervous by the second. Why was he reacting like this? Oh right, he told the other that he wanted his dick again. He felt his face heat up. Why did he think of that right now?

“Why did she throw you out?” Himchan questioned, coming to a stop a couple of steps away.

“Because you-uh, were walking back and forth out here,” Yongguk told the other. A blush dusted the younger’s cheeks at that. “And she thought you might be here to talk to me,” he continued.

“Well-uh, she was right about that,” the other replied awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. An awkward silence fell over them again. It felt so thick you could cut it with a knife. Yongguk tried to look the other in the eye but chickened out every time, so he ended up just looking at the ground.

“So…” Himchan broke the silence but didn’t continue. He just stood there looking at him.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Yongguk asked, finding a seed of courage and looked at the other’s face, hoping it would come across as his eyes.

“I-uhm… Yeah. Uhm. That would be uhm…” Himchan replied, seemingly not being able to find out where to start. “I wanted to ask you something,” he finally told him. Dread washed over Yongguk. It was probably about that. He really hoped it wasn’t. Yet he still nodded, encouraging the other to proceed.

“When you-uh, you know,” the other started slowly. “Oh to hell with it. Yongguk. When you said you couldn’t stop thinking about my dick, what exactly did you mean? Did you mean it literally, as in that is all you want from me, or did you want the kisses and love stuff as well?” Himchan continued at a fast pace. Each word seemed to make Yongguk shrink inside and most of all he felt like he was going to die from embarrassment. Sitting down on the single step before the front door, he buried his face in his hands. This was not happening!

“Can’t we just ignore it?” he asked, his tone like the beginning of a whine.

“No,” Himchan denied him the easy life. “I want to know. It’s been on my mind constantly.”

Yongguk looked up at that. “Really?” he asked eagerly and cursed himself for doing so. Himchan nodded slowly.

“So. Answer me,” the other demanded from him and Yongguk sunk back into his hands. This was not happening. But he knew the other would beat an answer out of him if needed. So did he want Himchan’s dick literally? Yes, no doubt. He found himself thinking back to the event every time he got aroused. And at other times. Many other times. Down boy.

But did he want Himchan’s mouth and kisses and all that lovey dovey stuff? He peeked up at Himchan and his lips. Yup, he wanted to kiss the other. Burying himself again, he thought of the lovey dovey stuff. Did he want that? Probably not, thinking about who Himchan was. But then again… No. He didn’t want that. He just had to tell Himchan that all he wanted was the sex.

“I don’t know,” he told the other as an answer. Fuck. Traitorous mouth! “What does it matter anyway?” he asked hurriedly, hoping that would change the course of this subject.

“Well… It’s just… I thought maybe… No uhm…” Himchan rambled about and Yongguk looked up to see the other sitting down next to him. “Fuck this shit so hard, why the fuck did I come here?” he mumbled to himself and Yongguk couldn’t help but think the same.

“Yeah,” he agreed half-heartedly.

“No. Just no. We’ll clear this out,” Himchan stated and looked at him in the eye. He could feel his face heat up again because of the intense stare. “I was thinking. If it was the love stuff, then maybe we could start over, because you weren’t half bad when Daehyun came for help. You were actually a help instead of the usual bratty, wannabe cool guy,” Himchan said.

“Oh,” Yongguk blinked in surprise. He had not seen that one coming.

“No matter what actually, I thought that would be a good idea if we’re to continue this-uhm… relationship or whatever,” the other continued. “And if we do have uhm, sex again, then it wouldn’t be that bad.”

Yongguk was stunned. What? Did that mean..? Wait, what?

“Nope,” Himchan stood up suddenly. “Forget I said anything. This is stupid!” he stated before walking away. Yongguk rushed to his feet and stopped the other with a hand on his shoulder.

“I’d like that,” he heard himself say before he could stop himself. Shit. Why didn’t he just let him go?

“You’d like what?”

“Oh, uhm, you know the whole starting over thing,” Yongguk replied. “And if we  uhm, do… have sex again, then it wouldn’t be that bad,” he continued, his voice getting lower with every word. Oh god this was awkward. And embarrassing. Himchan stared at him for while, as the silence grew deeper and the awkwardness thicker. That’s it, he should never have said anything.

“Okay,” Himchan finally said with a slight nod.

“Okay?” Yongguk questioned to be sure.

“Okay,” the other confirmed. Yongguk took back his hand as the awkwardness grew thick again.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Himchan told him and he nodded in return. The boy then made his way down the road and out of sight, Yongguk watching every step.

Going back to the house, he knocked on the door and yelled for his mom, telling her he had talked to Himchan now. But no one answered. Cursing to himself, he went over to the living room window and looked in. His mother was sitting with a book in her hands.

“Mom,” he called as he knocked on the window. That got her attention. “Open the door,” he requested and pointed towards it. His mother smiled back and returned to her book. What the fuck?

“Mom!” he called again. “Open the door! I talked to him!” he yelled at her as he knocked on the window. Yet she just ignored him with a smile on her face. “Dammit,” he cursed and went back to the front door to sit down. He would have to wait until his brother got home. Rubbing his arms, he groaned to himself. He wasn’t wearing a shirt!


	29. Final

Daehyun had gotten a great many deals of surprises the last couple of weeks. One of them being Himchan beating up Yongguk. Another being having sex with Jongup and have him claim his dick. Yet another was that the class’ cute couple wasn’t that cute in bed apparently. Then there was Yongguk suddenly turning into someone who got along with Himchan and wanted his friend by the looks of it. Now Himchan was telling him that he and Yongguk were going to start over and probably have sex. Because it “wasn’t that bad for either of them” as Himchan had said. Things were turning out pretty good though.

Something hit the back of his head and he turned around to find the soccer freaks laughing as they collected their ball. Well, maybe not entirely good, but close enough. Yongguk wouldn’t torment them anymore and with him went the worst of the class.

“I could beat them up for you,” Himchan offered, but Daehyun waved him off. He was used to this. Instead, he turned their conversation onto their math homework. Problem number three had confused him a little and he wanted Himchan’s perspective on it.

And then suddenly he had a lap full of Jongup.

“Wha-” he started confused but was interrupted by lips on his own. And that was quite nice, so he closed his eyes and kissed back. The whole class went quiet as they made out, tongues and all. A single snort from Himchan sounded and Daehyun flipped him the bird in response. He was busy kissing. From the rising heat of the kiss, it could turn into more than just kissing and he wanted that. Maybe they could go somewhere else and he could fuck Jongup up a wall. His cock twitched, coming to life.

But then Jongup pulled back.

“Later,” he promised in his ear and climbed off of him to go to his seat, just as the bell rang. Daehyun licked his lips and looked around. Everyone was staring, eyes widened, mouths wide open. He couldn’t help but grin when he caught Jongup’s eye, who was smiling a small smile as well. Turning his attention back to the front, he just caught Zelo and Youngjae coming through the door, Youngjae limping slightly. Well, with the sex they had insinuated they had, he wasn’t that surprised.

At the same time, whispering started everywhere in the room. Daehyun couldn’t help but smile. Jongup had made quite the statement now that he thought about it.

“Quit smiling, you’re freaking me out,” Himchan told him. Daehyun smiled wider and looked at him.

“Why? I get sex later. From Jongup as it is,” Daehyun grinned. Himchan turned and looked to the back of the classroom where Jongup, Yongguk, Zelo, and Youngjae sat.

“Jongup seems quite pleased with himself if his smile is anything to go by,” he commented. Daehyun turned as well. Jongup sat with his Nintendo out, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Quite so.”

“You’re almost making me jealous,” Himchan whispered as the teacher entered, signaling the class to be quiet.

“You have your own toy, go play with it,” Daehyun replied quietly.

“Good idea,” the other grinned and took out his phone, probably to text Yongguk.

Daehyun turned to the board and started taking notes as the lesson began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been quite a ride to reach here ^^ I hope you all enjoyed the progress of this weird story ^^  
> It has been a horrifying experience to correct grammar mistakes and rewriting the worst parts xD


End file.
